War of the Ninja's
by Vintria
Summary: A field trip to Japan should have been fun for Randy and the 9th grade class. That was until weeks before departure, the nomicon reveals a chilling prophecy. After arriving, Randy is faced with dangerous enemies that will push him to his limit. With the help of strangers, and the arrival of Nomi, Randy will have to fight if he wants to save not only Norisville, but the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction on this site, so I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC. I'd like to warn you that this story will be malexmale, so I'm warning everyone now. If you don't like it you don't have to read it, but for those that are willing to continue, please enjoy! I'd love feedback, so if you have criticism, feel free to tell me.**

 **Rating: T (Might include blood/or gore in later chapters. Including minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

 **Now that that's settled, enjoy!**

Ch.1: Arrival

"Its hooooot!" So far Randy could understand Howards' pain. After almost a 16 hour flight from Norisville Airport spent getting kicked in the back of the seat and getting drooled on by strangers, he was happy to be off that plane. Granted their arrival wasn't any better, with his science teacher almost getting arrested in Narita for the possible smuggling of human remains, (He'll never get those pointless 2 hours spent at security back in his lifetime.) He's happy to finally be at the hotel their staying at. It's a shame they weren't actually inside the hotel. So far every 9th grader was currently roasting in the Japanese summer heat. Since there were too many of them, they had to wait outside until the advisor could check them all in. "Why didn't they just let us stay in the bus! It had air conditioning!"

"Because Howard, they wanted us to be ready when they brought out the key cards. That way we can just grab the keys and head straight for the rooms. Besides, the buses aren't allowed to have a/c on when they're in park." Currently Randy and Howard were two of them many students leaning on the side of the hotel wall in the Chiba prefecture. Everyone was exhausted from the flight and the heat didn't make it any better.

"But still, it's hoooooot!" Randy just sighed. Howard could be such as a shoob sometimes. Honestly, he should be more excited! They're in Japan after all!

"Come on Howard, lighten up and enjoy. This is the most brucest field trip we've ever been on!" Randy's smile didn't make Howard feel any better. He crossed his arms and gave Randy a pointed look

"You wouldn't even know how bruce it is if I hadn't convinced you to go." Howard said in a smug tone. Randy had to hand it to him there. He wouldn't be on this field trip if he didn't think it was okay. Especially when you have stanked people and McFist robots to deal with back home.

"Technically it was the nomicon that convinced me it was alright to go. You were more along the lines of whining the entire time." Randy saw Howards' expression change to a sour look. Suddenly he turned away.

"Whatever, who would have thought that the stupid book would let you do something fun for a change." Randy gave a small chuckle. The nomicon was currently inside his bag seated in front of him. He felt for it before taking it out halfway. He frowned when he noticed the red aura's color glowing darker. Recently that has been happening a lot lately. The red aura that glows when the nomicon has something important to say, has started turning into a darker red over the past month.

At first, Randy wasn't sure what to make of its sudden change. He started getting worried that maybe he had done something wrong, but that wasn't the case. Every time he was sucked into the nomicon the only thing it told him was one simple phrase. 'Beware the Dark Spirit, but seek the gateway.' No matter what he asked, the nomicon said the same thing. All Randy knew was that it must be something bad; he felt it.

Even after destanking students and destroying McFist bots' something felt off. Like something big was about to happen, and not in a good way. (Howard just thought he was being paranoid.) Maybe that's why the nomicon let him come to Japan with the class.

At first Randy was reluctant to go. His mother wasn't the problem. (Sometimes she could get lost in her own world.) He had a responsibility as the ninja to protect Norisville from the Sorcerer, so that left him little time to travel. Besides, he's never even traveled farther than Detention Island! Even though he honestly wanted to go, he wanted to be responsible. Much to the annoyance of Howard. Just when he was set on staying, the nomicon finally told him something different. 'The gateway is within the journey.'

Randy was so shocked that it took him a good 3 minutes to ask the nomicon if it lost its marbles(Or pages?) After a couple more questions were left unanswered, Randy took it as an okay to go. If he had to find a gate in Japan then who was he to say no to a free trip there. I mean he's in the birthplace of the Ninjas! How bruce was that! He's bound to find the gate eventually with all the tours they'll take.

Now that he was actually in Japan though, he felt antsy, like he had something to do. Something important. He looked down at the nomicon, its glowing red aura stayed lit and no matter how many times Randy went in, it said the same thing.

"Still, it's kind of weird the nomicon let me go. I mean we're pretty far from Norisville. So this gate must be pretty important." Howard just shrugged.

"Yeah well, right now it's not as weird as our school. I mean, what school would send the majority of their 9th grade class to Japan as the end of the year field trip. Not that I'm complaining about it…..well maybe. It would have been nice if they had picked someplace cooler." Using a pamphlet he took from the plane he started fanning himself. "Besides McFist is here with us so maybe the book knows something's up."

Randy looked to the left to see into the hotel window. Yes, there stood Hannibal McFist, Viceroy, and Principal Slimovitz conversing. Maybe Howard was right about this trip not being a simple task. Especially, when one of your arch enemies decides to fund your school field trip and pay for everything. Yup, McFist was definitely up to something.

"Why would McFist come all the way to Japan though? The Sorcerer's back in Norisville, so what could he possible be doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe he wants to steal some rare squirrels-"

"You mean otters."

"-rare otters and make them evil of something." Randy gave Howard a look.

"Really? He's here to steal rare otters?"

"Who knows, aren't they only found in Japan or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's here to steal otters! Couldn't you have come up with something better?"

"I don't know, it's too hot for this! What's taking them so long, the sun's going down!" Randy looked up and indeed the pink hue was growing darker.

"Come on Howard, relax. Besides now that the sun's going down it'll probably get cooler." Howard shrugged before turning back to Randy.

"I ever tell you how much I hate your optimism." Randy chuckled patting Howard on the shoulder.

"All the time buddy." Whatever Howard was about to say next was lost when Principal Slimovitz emerged with the keys.

"Now students, as you all know, this trip wouldn't have happened without the generosity of Hannibal McFist. That is why on this trip everything must go smoothly." He looked at Howard and Randy. They stood up straight and smiled sheepishly at him. So they had a sense for adventure, what was wrong with that? Besides, Randy was doing a pretty good job so far in keeping himself out of trouble. Most of the time.

Principal Slimovitz 'hmmmed' before turning back to the crowd. "We represent Norisville here, so we have to make sure we leave a good impression. Once we establish that we can enjoy the rich culture and history of this beautiful land! To do just that, I've planned and scheduled plenty of tours for tomorrow so get plenty of rest tonight!" The collage of students groaned.

Couldn't he just hand them the key cards already. There beautiful beds were waiting for them! Besides, who they would be sharing a room with was established a week before they left. As it stood, Randy and Howard were sharing a room with Julian and Bucky. The arrangement wasn't so bad. Ever since defeating Julian's evil side and rescuing him from the land of shadows, they have started getting along better.

Granted, he still freaks them out occasionally. (Especially that one incident during the science class trip to the Norisville Farm. Let's just say Randy is never going anywhere near a farm EVER again.) Even with all the bumps, Julian wasn't so bad. Bucky on the other hand Randy still wasn't sure. I mean he's tried to be a good partner for class projects and stuff, but he wasn't sure if they were friends or not. Still, sharing a room with the two might not be so bad. The only thing he had to worry about was if the ninja was needed. Then again, Howard could cover for him.

"Now, if I call your name, YOU'RE responsible for the others in your room. If anything happens and they get hurt, lost, or ditch and leave the tour groups or your group, then you get a week on Detention Island." He glared at the students, lingering a little longer on Randy and Howard, before reading off the list. Howard nudged him.

"Who do you think our room leader is?"

"Don't know, probably Julian or Bucky." Randy didn't care, he was exhausted. He just wanted the cards so he can go to bed!

"Randy Cunningham." _Wait, what?_ Randy looked to Principal Slimovitz as if he lost his mind. "Randy Cunningham." Shaking the cards in his hand for emphasis, the Principal beckoned him over.

"Um, sir I don't mean to question you, but aren't I a trouble maker in your book?" He was just glaring at him a minute ago. Why pick him to be a room leader.

"Well so far you've been doing an exceptional job of staying out of too much trouble, so I'd thought I'd give you a chance to show how responsible you are. Don't make me regret it." Randy felt a little touched at this. Grabbing the cards he and the group headed up to their room. They were staying on the 7th floor. Finally Randy could get some peace and quiet.

* * *

 _Such a beautiful night. It was strange really. As he looked up at the sky, he didn't just see stars. He saw light green orbs, calmly drifting around him. They lite up the forest with such a soft, warm light. Moving as if they were dancing, Randy had no choice but to admit they were beautiful._

 _"_ _Beautiful isn't it?" A soft sweet voice asked. He turned his head to see a woman completely enveloped in a pale, white color. She was surrounded by the green orbs in a way that made her glow. Randy made to move, finally noticing that he had been floating in a small lake at the center of the forest. "They dance so beautifully, yes?"_

 _Who was she? Her long hair covered her face and flowed gently in the wind. Her *Kimono gave Randy the impression she was of Japanese descent. Her hands rose as if beckoning him over. Slowly he moved out of the water and towards her. For some reason her presence made him feel safe and calm. He stopped a foot away from her outstretched hands._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Last he remembered he was in the hotel room with the others. When did he go into the forest? Was he dreaming? As if reading his mind, the woman answered._

 _"_ _Just once…I wanted to meet you just once, my last blood." Her hands were still out, as if waiting for Randy to take hold. "Just once before everything falls to chaos." Her voice sounded so sad. Randy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was all by herself here. Hesitantly, he reached out to grab her hand. What harm could she do? Just before their fingers touched, something grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him away from her._

 _"_ _What the juic-" As it turns out, what had grabbed Randy was a person, but not just anyone. He seemed familiar to Randy in an almost frightening way. Looking him over Randy gasped. Wearing an attire similar to that of his ninja suit, he stood tall and confident. His cape flowed gentle, reveling the inside that resembled the nomicons' pages. The cape held red markings similar to the nomicons' cover. A glowing green brooch rested on the capes left side. His face was half covered by his cape, but Randy couldn't miss the firery reddish hair and those dark, brown eyes that stared straight at him._

 _"_ _Ninja, don't be fooled. She is not to be trusted." His speech held a slight Japanese accent. It wasn't thick, but it was still noticeable. Finally realizing his hand was still held by the strangers grasp, Randy tried to pull way, but he couldn't find the strength too. Looking back up, sapphire blue met dark brown. Up close like this, Randy thought this stranger was beautiful. "Don't be tricked by her lies."_

 _Lies?_

 _"_ _I don't underst-" Suddenly, Randy saw it. A burning forest spreading to the city, a figure standing among the burning corpses. Commanding an army to kill; to destroy. The cries, the screams, and the smell made Randy sick._

 _"_ _Cunningham…" So much chaos! Randy had never seen something so horrible before. His head began pounding as he saw the images._

 _"_ _Cunningham….." Unable to stand Randy fell to his knees, his hand still held by the stranger. That's when he saw it. The stranger hanging limp by the neck, surrounded by the flames._

 _"_ _Cunningham, wake up!" The evil figure raised him above her head, a dagger raised to strike; to kill. He was going to die, and Randy wouldn't be able to save him!_

 _"_ _No!" Randy started shouting. His hand reached out to try and save him. "No!" He couldn't save him though. The dagger was plunged in his chest while Randy looked on in horror. "NOOOOOO!"_

"CUNNINGHAM!" Randy's eyes shot open expecting to see burning flames, but instead saw the ceiling of his hotel room. Gasping he noticed his hand was outstretched towards the ceiling, shaking terribly. Howard was right beside him looking concerned. "You alright big C? You look pale" He asked. The events in his dream came rushing back to him and he suddenly felt sick. Bolting up, he ran to the bathroom pushing Julian out of the way. He made it just in time to wrench the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He vaguely heard Howard pounding on the door. The dream felt so real! Everything was dying, is that what's going to happen if he can't find the gateway?

Howard was still pounding on the door. "Cunningham, you okay." Randy refused to respond, the sound of wrenching the only thing the guys heard from the other side. Randy almost never got sick, at least not like this. Howard had to admit he was a little worried.

"It doesn't sound like he's okay." Julian pipped up from his left. Howard sighed.

"Yes Julian, I can hear him." Julian raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just trying to be helpful. Maybe we should call a teacher?" Both were silent as the wrenching stopped, replaced by heavy breathing.

"What's a teacher going to do? It's not like we have a nurse here. Besides, Cunningham hates doctors. Hey, where's Bucky?" Howard was so busy focusing on Randy that he hadn't noticed Bucky wasn't in the room. Julian pointed to the door.

"He went to get a teacher." Howard faced palmed.

"I'm fine guys. It was probably just something I ate." Randy called from the bathroom. His voice sounded a little hoarse. Running water could be heard before the room door opened and Principal Slimovitz stepped in. Bucky hot on his heels.

"I heard Randy was sick." He wasted no time in questioning Howard. Why was he getting the sour look? It's not his fault Cunningham was sick.

"I'm not sick, it was probably just something I ate." Randy repeated walking out of the bathroom. He did look a little pale. Slimovitz placed a hand to Randy's forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever. We're going to be walking a lot today, are you sure you're okay." Randy nodded. "Okay, but at any time during the trip you feel ill, let your groupmates or a teacher know. As for the rest of you, keep an eye on him." He pointed to the others and they nodded.

Julian started giggling. "Don't worry Principal Slimovitz, if Randall feels ill, then you can count on us to remedy the situation." Why didn't Randy like the sound of that?

"Alright, and I expect you all to be ready and downstairs in the lobby in 30 minutes. We're going to take a tour of Tokyo today!" With that he walked out leaving the four occupants to get ready.

"Randy are you sure you're okay?" Bucky asked him as Randy was changing. They may have not been friends but it was nice that Bucky cared enough to ask. Honestly Randy wasn't sure if he was okay. Especially after having that dream. It had felt so real.

Realizing he hadn't answered Bucky, Randy smile. "I'm fine Bucky, don't worry too much." That seemed to settle Bucky and Julian's worry, but Howard was a different story.

The buses were waiting in the front of the hotel by the time they left. Randy and Howard sat next to one another with Randy taking the window seat. Julian and Bucky were behind them. Today Randy had his hoodie zipped up and had his hood on. The nomicon was inside the bag he brought along. Even with the heat, he didn't feel like leaving his hoodie open like usual.

"So wanna tell me what happened?" Howard asked casually, but he wasn't looking at Randy. His eyes stared straight ahead.

Randy looked out the window. He wasn't in the mood today. He watched as their bus was the last one to pull out of the hotel. "I don't know. It was just a weird nightmare that I had."

"Must have been pretty bad if it made you puke that fast." Suddenly Randy thought of the ninja imposter. His dark brown eyes focused only on him.

"It wasn't all bad…" Randy mumbled. Howard made a sound.

"What was that?"

"Um, it was nothing! I was just saying that I'll be fine." Randy said giving Howard a small smile before he turned back to the window. Howard said nothing so Randy assumed he had dropped the conversation.

The Ninja is his dreams. _Who was he?_ While that dream brought nothing but questions, Randy knew one thing for certain. He just couldn't get that red haired boy out of his head.

While Randy thought of a stranger, two masked figures watched his bus move from above. They moved so swiftly that not one person noticed. Their stealth and speed kept them hidden from all others. Moving quickly to follow, they conversed.

"Could he be the one?" The language was clearly Japanese.

"Yes, he must be." The oldest responded. Her hair much shorter than her sisters. As the Bus reached to a stop, they stood looking down on it.

"Then we should end this quickly." The youngest suggested. Raising her bow, she took aim. She wouldn't miss; she never missed.

The oldest sibling grabbed her hand. "Not yet, there are too many witnesses. We risk warning the Sorcerers minions." Even in a commanding voice, the youngest did not back down. Even so, she looked down to see Hannibal McFist among the students.

"Then he dies too. The sorcerer is already aware of Akumu's plans, what point is there to try and hide it?"

"The point is to make sure that Akumu succeeds, before the last Norisu ninja stops her and before the Sorcerer can get to Michie before we do." Pulling her arm from her elder sisters' grip the youngest took aim again. A simple headshot will do. She could end this, and they could be free.

"Then all the more reason to kill both."

"Yumi!" The oldest said harshly. Instantly the youngest froze. Only when her sister used her name in the open did it mean she was truly upset. Reluctantly, she lowered her bow. The eldest shoulders relaxed. She spoke softly this time. "I understand your desires, but not yet. Everything must be perfect." She placed a hand on her sisters' shoulder. She was all the family she had left. She wasn't going to risk her safety over the possibility that they were wrong. "We will succeed, and we will be free. Trust me sister, * _onegai_!"

The youngest didn't respond causing the eldest to tense. Would she have to forcefully stop her sister? Luckily the youngest sighed. She'll trust her sister, even if she wanted to end this.

Satisfied the oldest turned towards the Norisville High School students splitting apart to explore. Her eyes were set on a particular student though. On with Purple hair and sapphire eyes. _Yes, it will all be over soon, young Norisu._

x

x

 **So hope you enjoyed: If anyone is just curious, the name of the hotel their staying in is called** ** _Spa & Hotel Maihama Eurasia._** **Its a real hotel in Japan located in Chiba as well. To anyone that knows and understands the Japanese culture and region, I apologize if I make a mistake. If you notice one, feel free to correct me on it.**

 ** _Kimono_ \- a long, loose robe with wide sleeves, tied with a sash, originally worn as a formal garment in Japan and now also used elsewhere as a robe.**

 ** _Onegai-_ means please in Japanese.**

 **For those wondering, Randy and the gang are almost done with their freshman year. So I figured that after a year of being the Ninja, Randy would start turning into a more responsible person. He's grown the past year, but he's still the same Randy we know and love. The same can be said for the others. If you're confused about anything, feel free to PM me or review. I'll see if I can explain it. Thanks again to Chihuahua rocks and NotNights for letting me use their characters! The next chapter, the action picks up and Nomi is introduced! Well, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack Begins

**Hello again readers! First I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers. Those comments made my day. Though, even after researching I'm still not sure what a Mary Sue character is O.O Still I appreciate the concern. Anyways here is a new chapter. I apologize beforehand if my references for anything are wrong. Please feel free to correct me on them or anything else that doesn't seem right. Once again I apologize if the characters seem OOC.**

 **WARNING: MalexMale**

 **Rating: T (Blood/or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Nomi's middle name also belongs to Chihuahua rocks as well. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

 **Now that that's settled, enjoy!**

 **x**

 **x**

Ch.2: The Attack Begins

"Cunningham, you have got to see this!" Howard couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life had he ever though he would be so lucky. He had actually found a limited edition Grave Punchers Figure! These things were only sold in Japan, how could he forget something so important when they were touring *Shibuya! He had to show Cunningham. "Cunningham, seriously look what I found!" Looking back, Howard saw Randy leaning on the *Hachiko statue, mind far too gone to care. Howard frowned, ever since what happened this morning Cunningham hasn't been himself. Howard wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried.

He's only seen Cunningham this upset a few times before in his life, and it took A LOT to get him like this. Howard sighed.

"He doesn't seem to be in a good mood today." Bucky commented from Howards' left.

"Who, Cunningham? Nah, he's just really taking in the culture."

"Oh, really?" Bucky asked innocently.

"No, of course he's not in a good mood today! He was puking his guts out this morning." Howard said exasperatedly.

"You really are sarcastic, aren't you?" Bucky asked, a little offended.

"Dude, I can't believe you're asking me that after a whole year together as classmates. You should know I can be incredible sarcastic when I want to be." Howard responded.

"Fair point." Both watched as Julian came up to Randy with what looked to be a drink. "Do you think his bad mood has something to do with his nightmare?"

Howard gaped at Bucky, but tried to play it cool. "Nightmare? What nightmare? You heard Cunningham, it was probably something he ate." Bucky crossed his arms.

"You do know me and Julian were sitting behind you guys on the bus, right? We heard what you said, and the fact that Randy woke up screaming is a dead giveaway." Howard inwardly cursed. For a wimp like Bucky, he had to give him props. He was sharp when he wanted to be.

"Whatever, it was a nightmare so Cunningham is bound to get over it." Howard didn't say anything else and walked over to Julian and Randy. Bucky right by his side. Getting closer, Howard called out. "Yo Cunningham, I've been calling you for-" Something flew passed him and into the stone of the statue, stopping Howard dead in his tracks. As they all looked closely to what it was, the rest of Howards words fell dead in his mouth. He faintly heard Bucky and Julian scream, but he wasn't registering that. Right in his pathway, between him and Randy was an arrow lodged into the concrete. _What the juice!_

* * *

Randy's day was not going so well. Arriving in Tokyo, they were allowed to separate and explore as long as they returned back to where the buses had left them when they had to leave. Now, Randy was currently leaning on the Hachiko statue in Shibuya, mind going back to his dream. It had turned ugly fast. One second he was staring into the eyes of a beautiful stranger, and the next he was watching said person die. _Wait, beautiful?_ Randy shook his head. Did he seriously just call another guy beautiful? Come to think of it, that wasn't the first time he used that word to describe him either. Randy face-palmed and groaned. What was wrong with him?

The boy, the woman, and the evil villain he saw; he had no idea who any of them were. Just when Randy was about to consider entering the nomicon to see if it could help, he felt something cold against his head. Looking up, he saw Julian holding a can of orange soda up to him.

"You seemed tired Randall, I thought this would help." Julian nodded toward the can. Randy took the drink. "Sorry if the taste isn't to your liking. The vendor didn't speak English so I'm not sure what flavor it is."

That confused Randy. "What do you mean, it says so on the can." Randy held it up for emphasis. "It says Orange soda." Popping the lid, he took a sip. It wasn't as good as the stuff back in Norisville, but it sure did make him feel better. Randy hadn't had anything to eat, afraid he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He looked up at Julian to see him eyeing the can.

"Really, so you understand Japanese?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"No, the writings in English." Looking closely this time, Randy finally noticed that the writing wasn't in English, but Japanese. _What the juice?_ Did he just read Japanese and understand it? What was going on with him?

"I think maybe you are sick. Maybe we should contact a teacher." Taking out his phone, Julian was prepared to dial the number, but Randy stopped him.

"No really Julian, I'm fine. I just had a bad night." Julian paused before putting his phone back in his pocket and leaning on the statue next to Randy.

"A nightmare, yes?" Randy jumped.

"A nightmare, I never said anything about a nightmare."

"You woke up screaming and I heard you conversing with Howard on the bus. Besides why be embarrassed about a nightmare. They are there to act as a warning to concerns we must address." Julian giggled. "There purpose is so dark, but so very needed in this crazy world. Isn't the idea just lovely?"

Randy froze. "Wait, so what you're saying is that what happens in a nightmare could become reality." He suddenly felt sick again.

"Well no, not necessarily, but nightmares hold some truth to them. Whether it's a symbol of someone or something, the dream is there to tell us something. " Randy reflected on Julians' words. Maybe not everything he saw in his dream was true. If that's the case then maybe he can prevent it!

Hearing footsteps approach, Randy looked to see Howard and Bucky coming closer.

"Yo, Cunningham, I've been calling you for-" Whatever Howard was going to say was silenced by something flying past them and piercing the statue's concrete platform. Randy looked to see what had pierced the concrete was an arrow. _An arrow?_ Was an arrow even strong enough to pierce concrete? Suddenly alert, he looked around. _There!_

Standing atop of one of the many buildings was what looked to be someone with a bow. Randy felt their eyes meet before his attacker took aim again. As for what he was aiming at, Randy had no idea. All he knew was that they were out in the open and that could be deadly. He couldn't go ninja with so many people around. They were in trouble.

Howard got his attention. "Cunningham?"

"Hahaha, yeah guys, I have an idea. Why don't we rest inside that nice looking shop…like right NOW!" Another arrow was shot, but like the first, it only pierced concrete. Even so, it was still too dangerously close. _Warning shots or does their aim just suck!?_

"We're getting shot at! Oh, where's the Ninja when you need him!" Bucky shouted in fear. The other people around them were freaking out too, trying to take cover or flee. Randy could use this. Pulling Howard to the side, they hid behind the statue. Julian and Bucky already running towards the shop.

"Do you have any idea what's going on." Howard asked covering his head.

Looking back up, Randy spotted his attacker taking aim again. "Honestly, not a clue." Another arrow pierced where they were hiding. Great, guess that means either him or Howards the target, and he honestly didn't think it was Howard.

Following his line of sight, Howard asked, "friend of yours?" Randy frowned at him.

"If he was my friend, do you honestly believe he'd be shooting at me?"

"So not nice?"

Randy sighed. "Look, buy me some time, if Julian or Bucky ask, tell them I got separated in the crowd." Taking the nomicon and ninja mask, Randy passed his bag to Howard.

"Do you really think you can handle this guy?" Howard asked.

"….Sure….maybe…I'll figure it out!" In full ninja mode Randy didn't waste anymore time and jumped up. Almost immediately he managed to get on the roof of his assailant. Up close he realized two things. One, his assailant was a girl, and two, she wasn't even looking at him. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, but it still managed to reach down her back. Suddenly she turned towards him.

"You look well young Norisu." _Norisu?_

"Look lady, I have no idea what you're talking about but did anyone ever tell you it's not nice to shoot at people with arrows?" Now that she was facing him, he got a better look at her. Her clothing consisted of a *Bakama with a kimono styled top. She wore modern *Geta heels with feathers attacked to the string, but her face was the most intriguing. On it was a fox mask, painted with blue markings.

"Unfortunately for you young Norisu, I am not a nice person." She suddenly raised her bow again and took aim. Dodging out of the way, he realized she was gone. "You should watch your back young Norisu." Following the sound of her voice, he whipped his head around just in time to see two incoming arrows. Using his sword, he sliced the arrows before they could do damage. Falling to the ground, they burst into flames before disappearing.

"How did you do that?" Looking at his attacker, Randy expected her to strike but instead she started running away. "Oh, no! You're not getting away that easy!" If she thought she could attack him and run away then she was sorely mistaken.

Chasing after her, Randy realized how fast she was. Her movements were agile and graceful. She was so swift that Randy was having a tough time keeping up with her. Using his scarf he tried to grab her, but she slipped past him.

"Dammit!" Without realizing it, she had led him to a small forest somewhere. Looking around, he found that the place was deserted except for them, and Randy had a sinking feeling he had just fallen into a trap. He didn't care though, now he could kick some butt!

Raising his sword Randy waited for her to make the first move. She stood across from him a couple meters back, unmoving. _Was she gonna fight or what?_

"Please forgive us for the trouble, young Norisu." A voice from his right said, before he felt searing pain over his chest. Turning just in time, he was able to block another attack, but his enemy was quicker. Using her other hand she flicked her wrist towards Randy and he went flying back. How did she do that? She didn't even touch him; was it like his Airfist technique?

Randy couldn't wonder for long though. She was suddenly by Randy's side again. Her Iron fans barely visible to him as she attacked. Raising his sword again, he barely managed to block her attacks. He sensed an arrow coming and he jumped out the way. Luckily his other attacker moved back as well. Clutching his now bleeding chest, Randy looked at his new attacker. She was taller than the other, but wore the same attire. The only differences were that this girl had shorter hair, and dark red markings on her mask. Her Iron fans gleamed menacingly at Randy, and he knew he was in trouble.

"I said do not interfere!" The short haired one scolded. Taking this chance Randy threw 3 ninja balls at the taller of the two. None ended up touching though. The one with the bow shot three arrows at the same time, all hitting their target. Exploding in mid-air, Randy couldn't see past the smoke that enveloped all three of them. Maybe he had underestimated her.

"Okay, it was not a good idea to use those." He jumped up onto a tree branch and kept going, trying to put as much distance between him and those girls as possible. All of a sudden the smoke cleared and out charged the iron fanned attacker. Her partner was gone. _Great, now I lost one._

Against the pain, Randy used both hands to attack this time. Using the back end of his sword, he swung at her midsection hoping to slow her down. This girl was quicker though, using her fan to block the sword she brought her leg up and kicked Randy into a tree. He barely managed to duck before the fan lodged itself in the tree where his head used to be. It was obviously stuck, and using this knowledge Randy swooped his leg under her feet knocking her down.

His victory was short lived however, when he felt something pierce his left shoulder from behind. Unable to stand it, he cried out in pain and dropped to one knee. Embedded in his shoulder was the arrows tip prodding out in his front side. Dammit! He should have been paying more attention, he completely forgot there was another one. In too much pain, he couldn't do anything as he was pinned against the tree. He gave a small cry from the force.

"Young Norisu where is your book?" _The nomicon? What would they want with that?_ Randy gasped, could they be working for the sorcerer. That's it, if Randy got out of this in one piece, the second he got back to Norisville there will be hell to pay! That sorcerer was going to get it!

A hand grabbed the front of his mask, and before he could stop her, she pulled the mask off him. "Do not make me repeat myself. Where is your book?" Randy felt the hands holding him up by his neck tighten. They may have taken his mask, but he wasn't going to give them the nomicon.

A figure fell from the branch above, moving closer. "We will search him once he is dead. Why bother asking him when he will not tell." Well, the shorter one understood him. Even if they did know who he was, he'd never give them the nomicon! The pain in his chest and shoulder made it hard to focus. The taller one grabbed hold of the arrowhead and bent it down, causing Randy to scream.

"Last chance Norisu, where is the book?" She pushed it further down before easing the pressure. Gasping Randy looked her straight in the eye.

"D-Don't know… what you're talking about." Randy answered hoarsely. The taller sighed before placing her free hand on Randy's forehead.

"I'll just look for myself." That was the last thing Randy heard before the worst pain imaginable took hold of him. He couldn't recall if he was screaming or not as he felt his memories being pulled from his mind. One by one, it felt like she was looking at all of them. He felt violated, as she looked through his deepest, even repressed memories. Memories he didn't want to remember were brought to the surface. _No, stop looking!_ The nomicon wasn't that far back! What was she doing?

Just before Randy felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he vaguely saw a bright red light blind them all before the girls were blasted back by some unknown force. Before Randy could fall to the ground, he felt arms catch him and hold him steady. Eyes finally clear from the fog, Randy looked up and couldn't believe his eyes! He had to be dreaming, there was just no way that this was possible! Holding Randy up was none other than the boy from his dreams.

* * *

Nomi Conikos Norisu could only remember a few times he had willingly left the safety of the Nomicon. Those few times either involved the Ninjas life, or for dealing severe punishment. Other than that, the majority of the Ninjas of Norisville never even knew he existed, and he was perfectly fine with that. After the departure of the first Ninja(and only other member of the Norisu clan) Nomi vowed to guard and teach all preceding Ninjas the same principals in order to protect Norisville. To guard the sacred wisdom passed down from each Ninja. Even if it meant he would live forever, unable to see his family ever again. He was willing to make that sacrifice. It was the only way to make up for his failure to his family.

Even so, Nomi thought it would be best to never reveal himself or get attached to a Ninja. They would eventually forget everything, so why bother getting to know them. With this, ninjas came and went, without Nomi really feeling anything. Nomi still had to admit that there were some that he would never forget. If he had to decide at this moment, Randy Cunningham would most definitely fall into that category.

While Randy does possess the qualities of a ninja, he had a passion for causing trouble. Nomi has never had a more stubborn, impatient, ignorant, rude, disrespectful, trouble maker as a student in all of his 815 years of life! (Now he understood his grandfather and brothers pain when _he_ was being troublesome.) Honestly, he made Nomi what to rip his hair out in frustration just for never understanding any of the lessons he tried to teach. Which usually resulted in something bad happening.

Yet, even with all of Randy's flaws, he was one of the few ninjas Nomi could say that had a true desire to protect others. The mistakes he has made, have lead Randy to fight many enemies that the ninjas before him could not stand to defeat. With experiences like those, Nomi could see the progress Randy has made over the past year, but it was not enough for this battle.

Nomi had only heard of the dark spirit once in his life. When he was just a child, he had come across it in a book found in his family's library. A story of a woman that was overcome by hate because of the cruel nature she was treated with. Eventually going mad and killing everyone, only to be stopped by a powerful ninja and sealed away. Losing his life that day, in blood a message was written, _Beware the Dark Spirit but seek the Gateway._

That was all Nomi knew of the story. To Nomi it was just a story to show how incredible a ninja could be, but only now did he realize the story's true nature; a warning. A warning telling him that the seal was breaking, and he had no idea how to stop it. Thinking back to remember anything that could help Nomi prevent the Dark Spirit from rising, he recalled it took place in Japan. Unsure of how to even get across the sea(since he's been in a book for the past 800 years), he was grateful to find out that Randy was heading there for a class trip. After convincing Randy to go, he had the traveling part settled, but his uneasiness did not lessen.

Finding out that the reason they were in Japan in the first place was because the Sorcerers minion paid for it, did not comfort Nomi in the slightest. Nomi wasn't sure if the Sorcerer knew about the Dark Spirit imprisonment in Japan, and that in itself was another problem. Nomi had no idea what his next move should be. Another problem was Randy. No other ninja from Norisville had ever had a problem like this, so Nomi wasn't sure if Randy could handle it alone. The night of their arrival in Japan, Nomi was contemplating whether he should reveal himself to Randy or not.

Now, as he stares down at the two *Kitsune's who had injured his student, he knew he had made the right choice. Especially, when they referred to Randy as _young Norisu._ How they knew that name was beyond him, but the fact that they were after the nomicon as well meant trouble.

"Who are you?" The shorter of the two demanded.

Nomi adjusted Randy in his arms. With an unwavering glare, he answered. "I am the last of the Norisu siblings." It took everything he had to keep his voice placid. He would not let his emotions show now. Not at a time like this. Both girls flinched before turning to one another.

"Then Akumu was wrong." The shorter responded. The taller looked back at Nomi. Raising her fan, she pointed to Randy.

"Yes, Akumu didn't realize that every four years a new Ninja is chosen. He happens to be the current one. Am I correct?" These Kitsune's; they knew too much. Clenching his teeth, Nomi looked down. Randy was barely conscious and his wounds could get worse if he wasn't treated soon. Luckily the wound on his chest wasn't bad and it had stopped bleeding, but the arrow was a different story.

Nomi was still upset that they had such valuable information. "How do you know that? As far as I know, Kitsune's had died off over a thousand years ago."

The shorter of the two answered angrily. "Whoever told you such lies was a fool!"

"Be silent!" The taller commanded. Flinching the shorter bowed her head, stepping back. _So the taller one was in charge?_ Turning back to Nomi she spoke.

"Randy Cunningham is the Ninja of Norisville. To find that out and everything else, I simply looked through his memories. As for you, you seem to speak the truth from your body language." Memories? Nomi had heard of Kitsune's being able to do many things, but to look through memories? Nomi was not liking this situation one bit.

Randy groaned below him. "I felt her in my mind." As Nomi held Randy closer, he felt him shaking.

"You shouldn't talk, take it easy." Nomi replied softly. Randy said nothing and closed his eyes. His breathing was getting worse and Nomi was starting to worry.

"I am the guardian and teacher to all Ninja's," raising his sword, he glared back at the girls, "and all those who harm my students will pay dearly. So tell me, who sent you?"

The short one suddenly gasped, before turning to her partner. "The clothing he wears! It is the same as the book!" Nomi's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly composed himself. He cursed; the shorter one was sharp.

"We are servants of Akumu, what you call The Dark Spirit." _Akumu? Was that its name?_ Nomi tightened his hold on Randy. Did this mean he was already too late? The taller opened her other fan and took a fighting stance; she was ready for a fight. Her partner followed suit. "Let's make a deal, young Norisu." Still wondering about Akumu, Nomi raised an eyebrow. "If you give us the book, then you and your student may be free to go."

"I don't recall owning any book."

"Don't lie, we know of the sacred book of the Norisville Ninja and I saw his memories. It's one of their most prized possessions. That book and," her words died out as the shorter one held up the ninja mask. Nomi could no longer hide his shock. _It must have been when they took it off earlier._ How could he be so stupid to forget it was taken! Dammit! He was trapped.

"Well Norisu, what will it be?" Her smug tone made Nomi's anger boil. He had to choose. Their lives or the nomicon. Technically without Nomi the book was just like any other book, but at the same time it still held too much knowledge to leave in enemy hands. Especially since he didn't know what Akumu wanted with it. If they tried to escape, Nomi didn't know if he could fight them both off and carry Randy at the same time. Not only that but he'd be leaving the mask in enemy hands. Looking down again, he noticed Randy was looking at them with his jaw clenched. No; he couldn't risk it. Sighing, he knew what he had to do.

Reaching towards the back of his suit he pulled the Nomicon out. "Your word better be kept."

 **x**

 **x**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! Reference:**

 _ **Shibuya- its one of the twenty-three city wards of Tokyo. Very busy, its known for its culture and fashion trends.**_

 _ **Hachiko statue- a famous statue of a the dog Hachiko. The story is that every singe day Hachiko would arrive at Shibuya station to wait for his owner to arrive from work. Hachiko had followed this routine everyday. When his master had died at work, for the next nine year Hachiko would still sit and wait for his owner to arrive at the station until his own death. He was honored with the statue in Shibuya. He was given a monument in two other places as well as next to his owners grave. His story is told to children to teach them about loyalty. Now, its a popular attraction sight for tourist. (I encourage you to read up on Hachiko's story if you want.)**_

 _ **Bakama-(I'm not too sure, I looked everywhere but couldn't find a good explanation for it.) It's like the umanori Hakama, only it tightens at the calves to the ankles.**_

 _ **Umanori Hakama- similar to pants but it is traditional Japanese clothing. It is tied at the waist reaching down to the ankles, and worn over a kimono.**_

 _ **Geta-a form of traditional Japanese footwear. It's like a mixture of clogs and flip-flops.**_

 _ **Kitsune- Japanese fox spirits. Typically female, they were considered mischievous and known to only possess women. (There's a lot more to their story though.)**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise

**Hello again readers! I have good news!(Unless you don't care then free to continue -,-) I recently finished my cover art for this story on Deviantart. I'll provide a link at the bottom so feel free to check it out and tell me what you think. Secondly, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers and everyone who favorited/followed my story. You guys are awesome. Thirdly, I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, but if you enjoy it, by all means go right ahead! There's a fight scene in this chapter too, so tell me if you enjoyed it(or not). Once again, I apologize if my Japanese references are wrong. Feel free to correct me. I also apologize if the characters seem OOC, so far I've been told that they haven't, but I'm just warning you.**

 **WARNING: MalexMale**

 **Rating: T (Blood/or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Nomi's middle name also belongs to Chihuahua rocks as well. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

 **Now that that's settled, enjoy!**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ch.3: A Promise

"No!" Hands grabbed the book from Nomi's possession. He felt the body he was holding stand up and lean against the tree; book held tightly to his chest. With pleading and determined eyes he looked at Nomi. "Y-You can't give them the book! Norisville….the world, everything will be destroyed….People will die if we give it to them!" Panting, his legs would have given way if Nomi wasn't holding him again.

"Speak wisely Cunningham. We are offering you a chance to leave here with your lives." The shorter one responded. _Wait?_ They knew his name? The youngest didn't look through his memories, so how did she know? Gritting his teeth Nomi inwardly cursed. They must have known about him beforehand.

Still in Nomi's grasp, Randy grabbed a hold of Nomi's arm, silently begging him not to do it. "We can't let people die." Even against death, Randy's determination didn't waver. Yes, it was moments like these that reminded Nomi that Randy was indeed a true Ninja. Smiling slightly, Nomi nodded.

"Spoken like a true Ninja." With his mind made up, Nomi leaning in close to Randy's ear. "Sorry, just please bear with the pain." He whispered. Before Randy could figure out what was happening, he suddenly found himself being carried bridal style in Nomi's arms. Jostling his arm, he yelped at the pain.

He saw the arrows coming, just as he moved to pick up Randy. Using the spikes in his shoes while carrying Randy, he performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the arrows down. Bringing up his opposite leg, he blocked another attack from the tallest.

"You've chosen unwisely Norisu." She said. "We just might have to destroy that mask of yours now." His eyes caught the other Kitsune above him. _They were fast!_ Waiting for the proper moment, he moved out of the way to see three arrows fly towards the tallest. Using this distraction, he moved. Another arrow came flying at him, but this time he couldn't dodge it. He hissed as it grazed his leg, burning the flesh. _Was it covered in poison?_ No more time to think, he kicked the short one in her stomach, sending her falling down the tree into the bush below. He was up here now, good. In the trees he had more cover.

"The mask! We can't just leave it!" Dodging another arrow, Nomi let go of Randy's legs and drew his sword, ignoring the pained cry. He hoped Randy could bare with the sudden jerks for a few minutes if they wanted to get out alive.

The tallest suddenly appeared in front of him ready to strike. Her target wasn't Nomi though, but Randy. Cursing, he thanked whatever god above that he managed to twist his body just in time to take the hit instead. A sharp pain pierced his lower back.

He didn't anticipated the force though. It caused him to loosen his arm and he felt Randy slip from his grip, falling down below. He heard a scream before a thump, but he couldn't look though. Iron fans were getting too close to striking him again. Realizing that he had to hurry, he waited for an opening and placed himself between her arm and chest. Using her momentum, he grabbed her arm and knocked her feet out from under her, flipping her. Nomi didn't see where she fell, he had to get to Randy. He fell a few yards away unconscious, but his other attacker was there with him; bow drawn back.

"No!" Nomi's legs wouldn't move fast enough to make it in time to stop the arrow. Suddenly he found himself terrified. The whole world stopped before him. Would he watch Randy die like his siblings had? Had he made the wrong choice? Why couldn't he save him?

Before anymore horrid thoughts could plague him, Nomi saw something surround Randy, protecting him from the incoming arrows. It was like a bubble encased him, but then it disappeared. All of a sudden, a gust of wind circulated around Randy. He heard the Kitsunes' scream, before she was thrown back with such force, that she slammed into a tree leaving a dent. She didn't get back up. Reaching Randy, he drew his sword again.

"Yumi!" Nomi felt something fly towards them, but he intercepted it with his sword. He saw the taller Kitsune try to reach for the other, but another sudden force of wind threw her back screaming towards the tree next to Nomi and Randy. _What was that?_ It couldn't have been Randy, and it certainly wasn't him. So who used an Air attack like that? _No, it wasn't an air attack, but something else._ Nomi watched, sword raised, as she hit the tree hard. To Nomi's distain, she was still conscious. She slumped to the ground and groaned. Still wary of where those two attacks came from, he made his way over to Randy.

"Randy." Nomi tried to wake him up while looking over his wounds. It didn't look like anything was broken, but the arrow was in an awkward position now. Nomi could probably remove it, but then the wound would start bleeding and Nomi had nothing to treat it with. He had to leave it in. Cursing, he gently picked him up. Looking over to the unconscious Yumi, he noticed glowing chains were wrapped around her. He knew it! It was some sort of temporary sealing incantation. Looking over at the other Kitsune struggling to break out of the chains only conformed his suspicion.

Quickly he made his was over to Yumi. "Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" The struggling Kitsune demanded. Not listening to her, Nomi lowered to one knee, and put Randy down. As modestly as he could, he began searching for the mask. Keeping his hands away from certain areas, he eventually found it. Taking hold of Randy and the mask, he made to leave. "You may run all you want Norisu, but this isn't over." She had stopped struggling; her voice cold as she spoke next. "I know that boys darkest and deepest memories. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to break his mind and soul. That, I promise you." Her icy tone made it very clear to him that she intended to keep that promise.

No, Nomi wouldn't let that happen. With a glare, he threw a Ninja star dangerously close to her head. "If you even try such a thing, I promise you I won't miss next time." With that promise, Nomi wasted in no time departing. It probably wasn't a wise idea to just leave them there, but Randy came first. He needed help, and Nomi didn't have the proper medical tools to help him.

The farther away Nomi took Randy, the more he began to feel ill. The wounds he suffered must have been more serious than he thought. His eyelids were getting heavy and he had no idea why. _It had to be the arrow._ Before he could catch himself, Nomi tripped, bringing himself and Randy down. Landing hard on the cement roof, he was happy to know Randy had landed on top of him.

"Dammit!" Nomi cursed. He had no idea where he was, no medical tools, and he had no idea if he was way over his head with the Dark Spirit. He sighed. If his brother saw him now, what would he think? Probably how foolish and weak he was during the fight. How unworthy Nomi was. Nomi shook his head; he didn't want to think of that. Trying to get up, he noticed the blood underneath him was his. Unsure what to do next, Nomi felt like a fool. How could he let this happen? His student was injured because of his negligence.

Just then Nomi heard something vibrate. Looking down he noticed it was coming from Randy's pocket. Reaching to get it, he pulled it out to see a picture of someone. _Howard?_ Suddenly remembering that was the name of Randy's friend, he felt a little hope, but then the vibration stopped. "Please call back." Nomi begged. Even if he didn't know how to work Randy's phone, he knows what it is from Randy's constant use of it. Besides, the chance that Howard could help might improve the situation. A second later the vibration started again with a picture of Howard displayed. Awkwardly, Nomi wasn't sure what button to press, but he supposed the red meant on.

Pressing it, he heard the movement stop and the image disappear. _Foolish idiot!_ Dammit, Nomi felt incredible stupid! That obviously wasn't how to answer it. A few seconds later, the ringing came back, and this time Nomi pressed the green button. Suddenly he heard Howards voice yell.

"Cunningham, I know you did NOT just send me to voicemail! Where are you, it's been 2 hours! Principal Slimovitz heard what happened, and now there are people out looking for you! You NEED to get back to the hotel NOW! Are you listenin-"

"Howard?" Placing the phone to his ear, he heard Howard pause.

"Who is this? Where's Cunningham?" Nomi looked down. He didn't want anyone to know, but they needed help.

"Randy's hurt pretty bad, but I saved him before things could get worse. So far nothing is bleeding too bad, but he needs help." Howard was silent on the other line, until he spoke next in a calm voice.

"Where is he?"

"He's with me, but I have no idea where we are." Looking at the signs along the shops he picked the closest. "We're on the roof across from someplace called *Yukistop. Can you help?" Nomi didn't want to believe that his voice had sounded desperate. There was a pause and a conversation started on the other line. Soon Howard came back on.

"We'll be their soon. Just stay with Cunningham, okay?" _We'll?_

"Alright, but also bring a first aid kit, he'll need that."

"Fine, but stay!" With that, Howard hung up. Sighing deeply, Nomi moved to a more comfortable position, sitting with his back against the cement balcony; Randy held close to his chest. His eyelids were getting heavy. Shaking his head, he looked up to the sky. Help would arrive soon.

* * *

Howard watched as Cunningham chased after the person that decided to use them as target practice. When they were out of sight, Howard felt like chasing after them to make sure Cunningham wouldn't get hurt. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Cunningham was like a brother to him. They'd been through a lot together. Ever since they were little Howard has always been by his side, and vice versa. Even before he became the Ninja, Howard was always looking out for Randy.

So while he did want to chase after the Ninja, Howard had to make sure no one thought his disappearance was suspicious. Making his way over to the shop Julian and Bucky were hiding in, he saw them run towards him.

"Howard did you see! The Ninja came to save us!" Bucky gawked. Man, Howard totally forgot how much Bucky glorified the Ninja.

Julian looked around. "Where's Randall?" Bucky too suddenly noticed that Randy was missing.

"Did he ditch us?"

"What? No, I saw him being pushed back when the people were taking cover. I've been trying to look for him, but I can't find him." Howard turned back to the now empty streets. "I'd look further, but I don't wanna get lost."

He saw Bucky and Julian exchange looks before they started walking past him. "If that's the case, let us look for him together." Julian suggested.

"Yeah, if Principal Slimovitz finds out we lost our group leader, we'll all be in trouble." Bucky piped up. Howard cursed.

"Yeah, let's not look for him. We could end up lost and then we'd all be missing. Why don't we just wait around here and see if Cunningham comes back." The last thing Howard needed was for them to get lost too.

"We don't have to worry about that." Bucky commented.

Howard crossed his arms. "And why's that?"

Pulling out something from inside his band jacket, he showed it to Howard. "It's because I have a map." Looking closely at it Howard realized that it indeed was a map. The only problem was that it was written in Japanese.

"I don't think your eyes are seeing right. It's clearly written in Japanese. We can't go looking around for someone when we can't read the map we're using." Howard felt relieved, maybe now they'll actually stay put.

Bucky simply stared at the map with a small smile. "Don't worry, this spring, I started taking Japanese lessons. I can't read everything, but for the most part, I can make out the *Kanji."

Howard blinked stupidly. "Seriously, since when do you read in Japanese."

Julian looked at him stupidly. "He just said he started taking the class this spring. How you didn't manage to figure out that he knew the language as he was guiding us through Shibuya earlier is beyond me." Howard glared at him.

"We'll even if you can read it, we can't go looking. Aren't you supposed to stay put when someones' lost."

"That's for the lost individual, not for the people looking for him." Julian talked like he was speaking to an idiot. Howard was running out of options. It was two against one here, how was he going to get them to stay put. Howards' eyes widened as an idea came to mind. Howard sighed dramatically.

"Fine, we look, but I'll lead the way." Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"But you can't read the m-"

"Don't care, he's my best friend, so we look for him MY way." Grabbing the map from Bucky, Howard looked at it before picking the opposite direction of where the Ninja went. "We go this way."

Bucky made the are-you-serious -face towards Julian.

Shrugging Julian stepped forward. "If we get lost you can just guide us back, I don't see what the problem is. Well, other than Howard being an idiot."

"The problem is, is that if we get lost we get in trouble." Bucky said.

"True, but I'm sure if we told the teachers the reason why, they'll understand." Julian tried to sound comforting.

"Hey, if you guys don't start moving, I'm leaving you here…..Not that I'd mind." Howard mumbled that last part. After making sure both Julian and Bucky were following him, he turned back around; leading them to who-knows-where.

Fifteen minutes into the search, all three had ended up in a crowded area. With Howard leading the way, he was about a foot in front of them. Using this opportunity, Julian pulled on Bucky's arm, slowing there pace.

"Something wrong?" Bucky asked. Once Howard was a few feet away, but still in sight, Julian began questioning Bucky on things that have been on his mind lately.

"Tell me, you're a devoted fan of the Ninja. What do you actually know about him?"

Bucky thought for a moment. "We'll I know that he's been protecting Norisville for 800 years now. He's also strong and powerful, and makes really funny puns. Other than that not much else. Why?"

"You don't find it strange." Julian asked.

"Find what strange?"

"Think carefully. The Ninja who has protected Norisville for 800 years has suddenly come to Japan." Now that Bucky though about it, it did seem strange.

"Maybe the Ninja's on vacation or something. He could be visiting family here, I mean, he is a Ninja." Bucky tried to find a plausible explanation.

Julian shook his head. "Maybe, but the probability of that is unlikely. Not only that but he just happened to be in our presence while we're on a field trip, and this isn't the first time he's shown himself around students."

Bucky thought on Julian's words. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, is that it might be a possibility that the ninja is a student at our school." Bucky paused before answering.

"Well yeah, I think it's possible, but no one knows who he is." Bucky expected Julian to start giggling in that weird way he always does but it never came.

"Maybe, but I have a hunch as to who the Ninja is." Bucky looked at him in amazement.

"Really!? Well, who do you think it is?" Julian looked straight to see Howard still in sight. He was too occupied in trying to read the signs to listen to what Julian would say.

"Honestly, there is a high possibility that the Ninja is none other than Randall."

Bucky was silent before he burst out laughing. "Are you messing with me or something?"

"No, I'm being serious! Think for a second, don't you think the Ninja and Randall's voices' sound the same? Not only that, but notice how Randall is never around when the Ninja is."

"I guess you have a point, but that still doesn't prove he's the Ninja." Bucky commented, calming down. Man, he needed that laugh after another life-or-death experience.

Julian glared at him before looking ahead to see Howard arguing with a market vendor. "True, but I just know it's him. Call it a feeling if you will, but I know that somehow Randall and the Ninja are connected." Julian turned back and him, and Bucky just couldn't argue with him. His eyes were so sure of themselves, that Bucky just sighed.

"We'll are you going to ask him about it when we find him?" Julian started giggling.

"No, he'll probably try to deny it, that's why when we get back to Norisville, I'll devise a plan." Bucky smiled nervously.

"What plan?"

Julian just smiled. "You'll see. I'll let you know when I have all the details sorted." Bucky just nodded, a little nervous.

"SERIOUSLY, why does nobody speak English around here!" Both heard Howard yell as an angry market vendor was shoving something in Howards face; his other hand holding a very big knife. Quickly, Bucky and Julian went to assist him before the very bulky looking vendor decided to turn Howard into minced meat.

As it turns out, Howard knocked over one of the man's fishes, and after the group paid for it they made to leave. Until things got very complicated.

"Oh children, there you are!" Recognizing the voice, they turned to see Mr. Bannister coming towards them with a police officer. _Not good, Cunningham still hasn't come back yet!_

"Mr. Bannister, what happened?" Stopping right in front of the three Mr. Bannister and the police officer began talking.

"What happened? We heard there was an attack somewhere in Shibuya. When we found out, we called all the group leaders and told them to head back to the buses. Your group was the only one that refused to pick up. Where's Randy?" Crap, Cunningham was toast if he didn't magically appear now. Unsure of what to say, all three looked at each other. Finally Howard decided to be the brave on.

"Well, that attack in Shibuya took place where we were at. When everyone was screaming and running for their lives, Cunningham got separated." Howard tried to brush it off casually. Hopefully Cunningham wouldn't be any longer.

"Oh, well, I guess that's excusable, but still we haven't been able to get a hold of him." Mr. Bannister said. Remembering the police officer was there he turned to address something. "Make sure you tell the others we've found 3 of the 4 missing students. We still have one student missing. His name is Randy Cunningham." The police officer said something in his walky-talky in Japanese. The only thing Howard could make out was Cunningham's name.

Panicking he looked up to his English teacher. "Who's he talking to?"

"The Shibuya police force. Your group is the only one that isn't back yet. You didn't answer any of our calls, so we asked the police for help. Now that I've at least found three of you. We can head back to the bus."

Howard did not like that idea one bit. If they've called Cunningham and he hasn't picked up then something could be wrong. _What? No._ Shaking his head Howard thought he was being paranoid. _I'm sure he's fine._ Just in case though, "what about Cunningham?"

"Don't worry. The Shibuya police force is out looking for him." Following Mr. Bannister to a squad car, they jumped in the back. Knowing the police were out looking for Randy, brought comfort to Howard. Yeah, he was sure Randy would be fine.

* * *

Almost two hours of waiting. Howard was very sure something was wrong. After, returning to the bus, they found out only one had remained to take them back to the hotel. Everyone else had gone back already.

After an interrogation session with the Principal, he agreed to let them off easy, seeing as to what happened. They took the bus back, with Howard making sure Randy would be escorted back in the squad car. That was about two hours ago.

The students were on the top 5 floors, and so far the Principal and the police were in the lobby. Howard would be asked to occasionally come down for questions, but he honestly wasn't sure what he could tell them that would make the search go any faster. By now, with the constant motion, every single student found out what happened. Some were already starting to gossip, and Howard was getting annoyed. By the time they got back to Norisville, there would be insane rumors to deal with.

Flipping his phone open, Howard looked at Randy's number. He had called like twenty times already. Why wasn't he picking up! Sighing, Howard tried one more time. Deep down, Howard wanted to say he was hopeful that Randy would pick up, but as another call went to voicemail, that hope was dwindling. Getting angry Howard threw the phone on the bed. "Cunningham, you shoob!" Flopping on the bed, he sighed dramatically. "Leaving me here to deal with this mess."

Turning his head, Howard looked at the phone. _Just one more time._ If Randy didn't pick up, then Howard was going to go out and look for him. Dialing the number again, expecting the same result, he was surprised to hear Randy's voicemail start up much faster. _Faster!_ Sitting up, Howard looked at the phone. The only way he would be sent to voicemail that fast was if Randy ignored the call. One more time he'd dial the number. Focusing solely on the call, he didn't hear Julian and Bucky return from buying snacks.

This time Howard heard the click. Feeling relieved, he wanted to ask if Randy was okay; he wanted to casually greet his friend, but that all went out the window. His anger won over the control of his voice. "Cunningham, I know you did NOT just send me to voicemail! Where are you, it's been 2 hours! Principal Slimovitz heard what happened, and now there are people out looking for you! You NEED to get back to the hotel NOW! Are you listenin-" Howard couldn't finish his rant though, not when a voice that wasn't Randy's was answering.

"Howard?" Howard paused, not recognizing the person that knew his name. He didn't recognize the voice, which meant someone else had Cunninghams' phone.

"Who is this? Where's Cunningham?" Howard was getting mad again. If this person hurt Cunningham in any way, there will be hell to pay.

"Who is it?" Ignoring Bucky, Howard focused on the stranger. He was breathing heavily, and sounded weak. Just when Howard thought the stranger would hang up, he spoke.

"Randy's hurt pretty bad," suddenly his stomach burned, "but I saved him before things could get worse. So far nothing is bleeding too bad, but he needs help." So many different images went through Howards mind at that moment. His best friend lying dead, while Howard had done nothing to help, was just one of many. Refusing to show any of his inner turmoil, Howard responded in a calm voice.

"Where is he?" By now Bucky and Julian were paying close attention. Something didn't seem right to them with the way Howard was acting. Not paying attention to them, Howard waited for a reply.

"He's with me, but I have no idea where we are." Howard wanted to yell at this guy right now. How was that going to help him find them? There was another pause. "We're on the roof across from someplace called Yukistop. Can you help?" _Yukistop?_ Howard had no idea where that was. He was never going to find them, if he had no idea where he was going.

Turning around, Howard called out to Bucky. "Bucky, do you know where a place called Yukistop is?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. Shrugging he answered.

"No."

"We'll do you think you can find it?" Howard was pleading.

Pausing before pulling out a map, Bucky looked closely. "I think that's a store in Shibuya. I might be able to find it…why?" Howard was reluctant. How was he going to convince Bucky to sneak out with him without alerting anyone. This was going to be tough.

"….There's this guy on the phone that says Randy was hurt. They need help and their across the street from that store." Bucky and Julian gasped.

"If he's hurt he should go to a hospital!" Bucky commented.

Howard groaned. "He can't alright. I'll explain on the way."

"What, we're going to get him? We have to tell the principal!" Walking to the door, Bucky was pulled back by Howard. "Before you do anything, just give me a sec' kay?" Still holding Bucky's arm, Howard returned to the phone conversation. "We'll be their soon. Just stay with Cunningham, okay?"

"Alright, but also bring a first aid kit, he'll need that." Howard heard him ask. Thinking on where to find one, Howard told them to stay put, before hanging up. Turning back to the two other occupants, he asked.

"Do any of you know where to find a first aid kit?"

Bucky tried pulling his arm from Howards grip. "We need to tell the teacher, if he's hurt then we have to let the medical professionals handle it." Just when he was finally let free, Howard blocked the door.

"For the last time, we can't go to a hospital! We don't know how bad he's hurt and besides, doctors ask too many questions!" Howard would not let Bucky snitch. Both were glaring at each other.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't leave the hotel and it's not like we can fix him ourselves." Howard though for a moment. He hated to admit Bucky was right in a way. They were on the seventh floor and he had no first aid skills whatsoever. Still, Howard wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing when his best friend was in trouble. He's been through worse back in Norisville, he was sure he could figure something out.

"I might be of assistance to you." Both boys looked to see Julian smirking. Gesturing to himself he spoke. "My parents are both in the medical profession, so first aid is something I'm very familiar with." Well that was new. Come to think of it, Howard didn't know anything about Julian, and right now he was really grateful to have him there.

"Wait, you're siding with him!?" Bucky couldn't believe it. Was everyone around him going crazy?

"Sure, why not. I'm eager to see what's been going on anyway."

Howard felt a little weight fall off his shoulders. Now he wouldn't be alone. He just had to convince Bucky. "Look, firstly, we'll sneak out."

Bucky gapped. "Sneak out. So we can get in trouble. They're already missing one student, why would you want them to add 3 more to the list."

Howard didn't want to beg, but they were wasting time. "Bucky, this is important, please…if you come…." Howard hoped Randy would forgive him for this. "…..I'll tell you everything, ok. I'll tell you why he can't go to a hospital and where he went, but please." Looking down at his feet, Howard didn't want to see their faces. "I'm begging you to help me find him….I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him."Silence reigned supreme in the room.

"I believe flute girl always carries a first aid kit for some strange reason." Julian responded. Howard looked up hopefully. "Since Bucky has such a crush on her, she should be willing to give it to him." Julian smirked in Bucky's direction. Bucky in return glared.

"So you'll help." He looked pleadingly at Bucky.

Bucky glared but relented non-the-less. "Alright fine, I'll help."

"Yes, after all, why would he not help the Ninja in his time of distress? He's his biggest fan."

"Thank god! Alright, so I figured we record us sleeping so, in case someone comes looking for us w-…wait, I never said Randy was the Ninja!"

Julian in return giggled. "Come now, Howard, I'm not as idiotic as you think. Now, Bucky hurry and get the first aid kit." Howard was left their gapping. Bucky gently pushed Howard to the side to leave the room.

"He had a hunch it was Randy for a while now. Huh, guess he was right." Closing the door Bucky ran to the 8th floor, hoping his crush was in a good mood today.

With Bucky gone, Howard and Julian set to recording sleeping noises. It would be agreed they'd use Julian's phone to leave behind. With everything settled. All three as inconspicuously as possible, tried to sneak out the back using the laundry shoot. Not noticing a figure saw them leave.

 **x**

 **x**

 **So how was it? I figured since Julian always tries to be poetic and loves anything related to the dark arts(and death) I figured having parents as surgeons would be fitting, if that makes sense. Also, I realized that out of all the other students in Norisville, Julian would probably be the next one to figure out Randy was the Ninja. Tell me if you agree or not(I would love to hear your thoughts.) As promised here's a link to the cover page:**

 **art/RC9GN-War-of-the-Ninja-s-Cover-592714420**

 **I'll probably be doing more art for this story, so as it continues, if you want to see a scene drawn, just PM me or leave a review as to what you want to see. As for references, I'm not sure if Yukistop is a real store or not. When I look it up I just get someones twitter account with food O.O If it is, I give credit to the store(I think?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Miko

**Hello again dear reader! I bring a new chapter. Not much happens in this one, mostly just information. I apologize if the characters seem OOC. Still enjoy!**

 **WARNING: MalexMale**

 **Rating: T (Blood/or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Nomi's middle name also belongs to Chihuahua rocks as well. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

x

x

x

Ch. 4: Miko

Viceroy was not happy. It was bad enough he dealt with idiots on a daily bases, but to have to come halfway across the world with a bunch of brats was not his idea of fun. Not that their main objective was any better. As he sat fixing his bosses tracker he wondered how exactly he had gotten into this mess.

 _"_ _VICEROY, GET IN HERE!" Yelling over the intercom, Hannibal did not sound happy. Sighing Viceroy paused before putting down his blowtorch. Great, what was he getting yelled at for now. As he entered Hannibal's office, he saw that the Sorcerer and his boss were conversing._

 _"_ _-I need you to travel to Japan." The Sorcerer explained._

 _"_ _What's this about Japan?" Viceroy asked._

 _"_ _Viceroy listen, he's trying to tell us why!" Crossing his arms, Viceroy rolled his eyes._

 _Glaring the Sorcerer continued. "Over a thousand years ago, I was free to roam and terrorize villages in Japan to my hearts desire. Me along with my dearest, crushed hundreds of souls. Eventually we came across another magic user like ourselves. A women who used three powerful bells to channel her power."_

 _"_ _So there's three of you now?" Hannibal asked. The sorcerer rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _No you imbecile, this woman used her magic for good! That was, until we showed up." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he started laughing. "It truly was fun to crush her soul. Until she grew stronger. Since she was ruining my plans, I made a deal with the most powerful demon that she had sealed up years beforehand. Freeing him and giving it her body, he was expected to work as my minion, at least until he betrayed me!" The Sorcerer growled. Viceroy gulped as he saw red in the Sorcerers background._

 _"_ _Anyways, he used magic to send me to Norisville and since then you know the rest." Waving his hand, he didn't say anything else about that matter. Of course he didn't, the poor magic user got his butt handed to him almost every day by the Ninja for how many years now. Sometimes the simple fact that this powerful evil villain has been getting nowhere for the past 800 years made Viceroy laugh a little. World domination; Viceroy would probably be long dead before the Sorcerer even managed to accomplish that._

 _"_ _So what do you want us to do about it?" Hannibal asked._

 _"_ _As it turns out, after I had been banished here, the demon was defeated by a great Ninja, and the bells that had once been pure were scattered. One sealed with the demon, the other lost, and the final belongs to a museum in Japan. What I need is for you to find those bells for me."_

 _Viceroy and Hannibal both looked at each other before addressing the Sorcerer. "I don't get why you need bells. We can just buy you some new ones at the store." Viceroy facepalmed at his bosses statement. Great, now they made him mad._

 _The Sorcerer yelled. "They are not just any bells, you fools!" Hearing him scream, both Viceroy and Hannibal held each other. This guy was sometimes a little too evil for Viceroy's taste. "If I have them in my possession, I can use it to reverse the Tengu seal that binds me in this repugnant place! Not just that but I can have millions of Akuma at my disposal. Those bells were forged by holy priests, they can control, seal and unseal anything for whoever controls them." The Sorcerer brought his hands up and suddenly an image of three large bells appeared before them._

 _"_ _I need you to go to Japan and find them. Be warned though, there is a reason I ask now. You only have one chance to grab the bell that sleeps with the demon named Akumu. Since the seal is breaking mortals can now enter his prison, but not for long. If you miss that chance, that Demon will awaken and take the bells for himself; ruining my entire plan. That fool would rather see this world burn than control it." Closing his hand the image evaporated. "From what I sense, physically, he is weak, but he has powerful allies, so be wary. They've already awakened, so they'll be a nuisance to you. They'll be looking for the same bells you are, as well as guarding the one in their possession already."_

 _"_ _Wait, so we're suppose to just up and leave?" Hannibal asked. Viceroy mental slapped his boss. Why couldn't his boss just keep his mouth shut for once?_

 _"_ _YES, you up and leave! If he awakens before I can escape and takes those bells, than nothing can stop him. I'd do it myself, but you fools have done nothing but fail me this past year!" Hannibal looked sheepish, before turning to Viceroy._

 _"_ _VICEROY! It's your fault I've failed!"_

 _Gesturing to himself, Viceroy commented. "MY fault? Let me remind you who told you that adding flammable chemicals to the robot would cause an explosion, in our most recent failure and how many times have I just been following your orders?" Viceroy crossed his arms and leaned on one foot. Hannibal was shaking in the way that made Viceroy want to laugh. He smirked, knowing he had won the argument._

 _"_ _Look closely you fools! I'm warning you, do not fail me this time or else you can kiss this world goodbye. I may be evil, but this demon is far more bloodthirsty." With that, the Sorcerer vanished. There was a moment of awkward silence before Hannibal commented._

 _"_ _What exactly is an Akuma?" Viceroy face-palmed._

 _"_ _Really, after the entire conversation, that's your main concern?"_

 _Hannibal shrugged. "No, it's not a concern just a question."_

 _"_ _An Akuma is the Japanese term for demon. Anyway Hannibal, should I book us plane tickets to Japan then?"_

 _"_ _JAPAN!" Both froze as Marci emerged from the door looking smitten. "Hannibal, that's so sweet of you!" Walking over to Hannibal, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding on to him, she leaned into his side looking at him with a large smile._

 _"_ _What?" Hannibal looked to Viceroy for help, but he just shrugged._

 _"_ _I'm sure the children are going to love it!" She kissed him on the check, giggling. "At first I was a little worried you had forgotten to repay Norisville high for making them spend their 9_ _th_ _grade field trip money for repairs after you destroyed their entire 11_ _th_ _grade-wing."_

 _"_ _It wasn't my fault it was the Ninja's! He's the one that kicked the robot into the chemistry lab causing an explosion!" Hannibal tried to plea to his wife. "Besides, it was Viceroy that put chemicals inside the robot in the first place." Viceroy glared._

 _"_ _Might I clarify, that it was on your request sir."_

 _He gapped. "What, I never said such a thing." Yup, he knew Hannibal would try to lie. Bringing out his tape recorder, he didn't break eye contact with his boss. As the message played back when Hannibal asked for flammable chemicals to be put in, Viceroy smirked the entire time._

 _"_ _You were saying, Sir?" Viceroy crossed his arms._

 _"_ _Oh Hannibal, it doesn't matter who's fault it was. I'm so proud of you for making it up to them. I'm sure those children will love a trip to Japan." Marci said._

 _"_ _They're not going to Japan. I was just planning on sending them a statue of something."_

 _Marci glared. "Then why are you going to Japan?" Hannibal laughed sheepishly._

 _"_ _I have important business over there. I'm looking for some music bells that are apparently important."_

 _"_ _Magic bells." Viceroy corrected. For a powerful business man, Viceroy wondered how it was possible his boss could be so stupid sometimes._

 _Marci's smile was back in place. Her arms wrapped around her husband again, this time far more tightly. "Hannibal, you do remember that when the robot destroyed half the school, Bash had to stay home for an entire month right?" Hannibal and Viceroy cringed. Having the boy sit in Viceroy's office while he was playing temporary tutor to the brat was a living hell for Viceroy. Not to mention how many pranks he pulled on everyone. Suddenly Marci's arms started squeezing him, "Hannibal those children were so kind to give up the money they saved for the trip to repair the school. You wouldn't be so cruel as to just give them a silly statue in return would you?" Marci tilted her head._

 _Hannibal paused. "I can give them free-"_

 _"_ _Sweetie, I suggest you take them to Japan with you." With that Marci squeezed her husbands' neck one last time, before letting go. Kissing her husbands' check, she started walking out of his office. "Oh, the children are going to have so much fun!" Once she left, Hannibal turned to Viceroy. Watching him smirk, Hannibal glared._

 _"_ _Viceroy, don't you have a principal to inform. Tell him about this little trip of ours would you." Waving Viceroy out, he sat down in his chair, mumbling to himself the entire time._

That was how Viceroy was put in charge of everything. From all the students plane tickets to Hotel rooms. He made sure to pick the most expensive though. That would teach his boss to leave him with all the dirty work.

Arriving in Japan, they immediately began working on tracking the bells. Since the bell that resided in *Nara National Museum would not be on display for another 3 days, they were stuck as to what to do next. If they couldn't get the easiest one, how were they going to use it to track the others?

Apparently Hannibal didn't care. So now, Viceroy was stuck working on a tracking device that wasn't going to work without the bell. Sighing he made to get up; he needed a break. Completely ignored by his boss,(who was watching some stupid show on television) he stepped out their hotel room and headed down to the lobby. The Vending machines were by the back and surprisingly, they were pretty good. He had no idea what they were, but that didn't stop him.

After picking something at random, he heard a noise come from the laundry room. At first he ignored it, but then two more crashes were heard. Jumping a little, he froze. _What was that?_ He stuffed his snack in his pocket before taking a peek inside. At first he didn't see anything, but then 2 heads popped out of the laundry basket.

"Owww! Really Julian, you just had to land on me? You couldn't have landed on Bucky." Howard's breathe was finally coming back to him. He was now regretting going first. The ride down was not as smooth or cool as it was on TV. Julian shifted off of him, knocking Bucky down.

"In my defense, Bucky DID land on top of me." Dusting off his clothes, he grabbed his hat before jumping out of the basket. He made to help Bucky.

"Besides, we jumped from the seventh floor! We're lucky this basket was even here." Bucky commented, landing wobbly on his feet. Both watched Howard sit up, before they made to help him out.

He pouted as they pulled. "Yeah, well I'd thought it'd be cooler." On last tug and Howard was face first on the floor in front of them. "For the love of-…you guys are shoobs!" Groaning, Howard stood up. Great, now his stomach, back, and face hurt. When Cunningham was alright, Howard was totally going to make him pay for putting him through all this mess.

"Sorry…" Bucky apologized after helping him up. Together, they walked over to Julian by the back door.

"Gentlemen, it appears we have a problem. Other than the fact that your screaming coming down the shoot probably alerted someone, it appears the door has a security system to it." All three looked up. A glowing red light was proudly presented above the door. _Great._ This was just perfect, now how were they going to get out of here?

"Well, you kids seem to be having fun." All three jumped at the new voice. Out of the shadows Viceroy walked briskly towards them. "You guys have a lot of guts sneaking out after one of your classmates is missing." He crossed his arms and leaned in close to them. "So, tell me, where are you guys going?" The blonde was cowering behind the goth kid. He, in turn was slowly inching back towards the red-head. Wait, he recognized that red-head.

"Viceroy! Hey, how's it going?" The red-head asked. What was his name again, Howard? Yup, it was Howard Weinerman. "Enjoying the evening?" Viceroy hmmed at the question.

"I was, until I found you three trying to sneak out. Where are you three going anyways?" The goth spoke up.

"Japanese culture is just so beautiful that it should be experienced with others? That's why we figured we'd go for a small stroll around the hotel area. Wouldn't you agree?" Viceroy smirked. He knew they were lying.

"Really, a stroll? So using the hotel's entrance didn't even cross your minds?" He pointed to the door he entered through.

"Well, it is as you said. The police are there looking for a student, so do you really think they'd allow three other students to go for a stroll?" Viceroy had to admit, he was starting to like the goth kid. He was quick on comebacks, but Viceroy knew he'd catch him.

"So going for a stroll requires a first aid kit?" Viceroy pointed to the bag the blonde was holding. At this the goth wasn't sure what to say. Hah, he caught them! Just before the goth could say anymore, Howard put his arms in front of him.

"There's no point in lying anymore man. We have to come clean." Howard sighed.

Bucky suddenly spoke up. "But if he knows then-"

"-he'll make fun of us. Yeah, I know." Howard finished. Viceroy raised an eyebrow. Where could they be going that would be so embarrassing?

Sighing Howard rubbed his neck before looking straight in Viceroy's eyes. "Well, you see, when we were in Shibuya earlier we ran into these girls." Oh. _Oh,_ Viceroy knew where this was going. Well, it made sense, they were teenage boys after all. Of course their minds would be on girls. "We sort of lied and told them we were studying to be doctors in America so they invited us to this party." Viceroy laughed.

"What about the first aid kit?" Howard paused before sighing. The girls he could understand, but the first aid kit, not so much. The goth kid spoke up this time.

"Earlier I gave one of them my number and a few minutes ago they called and said one of their friends was hurt."

"Hurt how?" Viceroy asked.

"Apparently at the party someone thought it would be fun to swing from the chandelier, and ended up on the dining room table with a bleeding cut on their heads."

"So let me guess. They called the American students studying to be doctors?" Viceroy found it hilarious how their lie was backfiring on them.

"He's a rich boy that doesn't want Daddy to find out what happened." Howard finished off. Yup, these guys were screwed. "So now you understand why we can't go out the front?" Howard crossed his arms, daring Viceroy to say anything. It was bad enough he had to lie about something embarrassing like that, but he prayed it was not how they got caught. He could just imagine what the student body would say about that.

Viceroy paused for a second before taking out something from his pocket. He started typing something and immediately Howard though they were caught, but then Viceroy pushed pass them and opened the door.

Freaking out they were about to yell when they noticed that the alarm didn't go off. Pocketing the device, Viceroy admired his nails. "I turned off the security system for the back door. They won't be able to turn it back on for another 6 hours. They won't even notice it's off with the way I set it up." He turned to see all three boys looking wide-eyed at him. He frowned a little. He swore high schoolers were a little slow. "That means if someone wanted to, they could leave and come back without getting caught." Viceroy saw their eyes light up knowingly. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why would you help us, again?" Howard asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not being nice. It's just that I feel sorry for the way you guys will be made fun of when they realize you aren't doctors in training. Seriously though, take a picture for me. I'd love to see it." Walking away, Viceroy didn't look back. Maybe he was being nice. It wasn't like he was invited to parties at their age, so he'd figure he'd help them out. No one said you have to be evil all the time, right? Getting on the elevator, he took a bite out of his snack. _Hmm, strawberry flavor._

* * *

Howard honestly couldn't believe that had worked! After Viceroy had walked away, they stood there for a few seconds before taking off. The only problem now was to look for where the store was located. With Bucky's language skills, they managed to ask a few people on the street that knew the area. From what one guy had said, they were close by. After about 30 minutes of running, they managed to get to the stores one guy had said Yukistop was around.

"Found it!" Bucky called out. Howard looked to where he was pointing at. The store stood among many. Immediately, Howard set out to enter the one across from it. Luckily it was crowded so the chance someone saw them sneaking onto the roof was slim; hopefully.

Reaching the top, Howard thanked God that it wasn't locked. "Cunningham!" Looking around, Howard tried to spot his best friend. Not seeing anything, his worry started to get worse.

"Howard?" Not recognizing the voice Howard turned around. It was coming from behind the door. Running, he saw a figure sitting against the balcony with his legs crossed; another figure was laid on his lap against his chest. Howard froze, his blood running cold. He briefly heard Bucky and Julian gasp, but he didn't care. The figure leaning on the stranger was unconscious. His chest was covered in dried blood, and his face was pale. What struck Howard the most was the image of the arrow sticking out from his best friends shoulder. It wouldn't matter how many year went by, Howard was sure he would never get this image of his best friend covered in blood out of his head.

"CUNNINGHAM!" Howard ran towards them. Coming to a stop and falling to his knees, he held out his hands, but he was of afraid to touch his best friend. He looked…..dead, and that's what scared Howard the most right now. This was his fault, he should have gone after him. He shouldn't have let Cunningham go alone. Now his best friend could die right in front of him and it would be his fault!

Julian pushed passed him. "Let me see him." Breaking out of his trance, Howard looked to the stranger. He had red hair and dark brown eyes; his clothing looked like Randy's Ninja suit, with only a cap covering his mouth that indicated a difference. He looked pale too, but Howard noticed he was glaring at Julian.

"I'll take care of his wounds." His accent was noticeable. _Was he Japanese?_ The stranger held Cunningham closer, with his cap draped over them like a blanket.

Julian glared back. "I'm sorry to say but he needs to be treated immediately. Unless you have medical knowledge, you should let me look at him."

The stranger just glare back, refusing to let go of Randy. Instead he turned to Howard. "Why did you bring these strangers? You know why they can't be here."

Too focused on his best friend, he almost didn't catch what the stranger had said. When he registered the words his anger boiled. How dare this guy get mad at him for bringing help! "I know you are not getting mad at me for trying to get help for my best friend! I don't even know who you are, you could be responsible for this for all I know! My best friend could be dying BECAUSE OF YOU!" Catching his breathe, Howard hadn't realized he had yelled. All eyes stared at him. Never before had they seen him so angry. They've never seen such a blaze of fury in his eyes, and that was a little frightening.

Before anymore words could be thrown around, they heard a groan coming from the injured boy. All eyes snapped to Randy, his eyes trying to open. Howards' fury was instantly replaced by worry and relief. "Cunningham!" He was by his side instantly. Honestly, Howard had never been so happy to see those sapphire eyes open. Even if they were having trouble focusing on him. Slowly his eyes landed on Howard.

"….Howard?" Randy mentally cringed. His head was pounding and his throat felt like it was on fire. Where was he anyway, and why was Howard towering over him like he had just died?

He made to move but suddenly blinding hot pain shot up from his left shoulder causing him to cry out. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breathes but it hurt to do that too. His chest felt just as bad as his shoulder. Why did it hurt so bad? He heard someones' voice other than Howards above him. "Easy. Just breathe slowly." The voice was soft and kind. Randy followed the instructions and slowly he opened his eyes when he felt he could breathe again. They were outside was the first thing he noticed around him. The second was that his roommates were surrounding him looking at him with a bit of relief but mostly worry. The last thing he noticed was that he wasn't on the floor, but held against someones chest; warm body and arms holding him with care.

Looking up at the person who spoke, he saw the face of his red-headed savior. _Savior?_ Suddenly realizing what had happened Randy made to move. Scaring everyone around him, he started struggling in the arms holding him, but to no avail. They wouldn't let him go.

He remembered everything! The sudden attack, the two figures; he remembered being slashed in the chest by the tall ones fans and the arrow that pierced his shoulder. He remembered being saved by the person the girls called young Norisu. _That's right!_ They were escaping only for him to fall out of Norisu's arms and land hard on the ground, blacking out. _Shit!_ The guys were here; they could get hurt! "It's not safe, Howard, guys, you have to go!"

Howard and the others tried to get him to stop. "Cunningham, relax! We're fine okay, just relax." How could Howard tell him to relax? If he was hurt then he couldn't protect them. Those girls could still be here. He had to get them out of the forest before-

Looking around, Randy noticed there were buildings instead of trees. _Huh?_ As if sensing his confusion, Norisu spoke. "Stop moving!" He felt the world spin as the pain intensified, Randy ceased struggling and slumped toward Norisu's body. Okay, trying to move was a bad idea. _Not doing that again._ Trying not to focus on the pain, he closed his eyes and heard Norisu speak again. "Calm yourself. For now you don't have to worry about those Kitsunes."

"Kitsune?" He heard Bucky state. "Aren't those Japanese fox spirits?"

Howard questioned him next. "Is that what attacked you guys?"

Without even seeing, he felt Norisu nod his head. "Yes, it appears that these Kitsune were sent to retrieve…" he paused, "they were sent to retrieve the Nomicon. They managed to injure Randy as you can see, but I arrived just in time to save him from further harm. Still, those Kitsune were stronger than I'd thought, and I ended up injured as well." He was hurt? Thinking back, it must have been when Norisu had dropped him. He had moved to protect Randy. Immediately feeling guilty, he thought about something else that he had yet to mention.

Mustering the ability to speak, he relayed his guilt to his friends. "I'm sorry….they got the mask because of me." Groaning from the pain, he buried his head deeper into Norisu's chest. Any other time Randy would have been embarrassed to even think about laying on someone in the way he was currently, but right now he was in too much pain to care. Randy was cold and Norisu provided the warmth he wanted. Crap, if only he had actually paid more attention in health class. Then he could actually tell if he was dying or not. It sure felt like he was.

He felt someone gently grab his arm, but he didn't care. If Norisu really was the guardian and teacher of the Ninja's, then Randy had to apologize. "..I'm sorry…I let the mask get stolen. They were just too strong, but…." He didn't know what to say to make this better. He just kept repeating the same thing. From what the Nomicon had said about this Akumu, then he had just sealed the fate of the entire world. Without the mask, he couldn't fight against the Kitsune(then again, even with it he still lost) and more importantly he couldn't find the gate either. Without it, thinking back to his dream Randy started panicking. Without the gate, how could he stop the death of everything, including Norisu?

"Calm down. The mask is safe." Eyes shooting open, Randy looked to the face of his guardian. Not believing a word they said. Norisu let his arm travel to his back before he pulled out the Ninja mask. Immediately Randy felt relief, if only for a short moment, before the hand that had grabbed him had moved his arm. "I told you not to touch him." He heard Norisu reprimand.

Eyes landing on Julian, he didn't think he could hold such a serious face with someone like Norisu. If Julian only knew what Randy's savior could do to him without even trying. "I'm sorry, but he needs to be treated. Wasting time isn't going to help him."

He heard Howard speak up next. "Julians' right. Let him go so he can patch him up." Feeling his guardian tense, Randy stayed silent.

"Do you even know how to treat the injuries he has?" Norisu asked.

Julian paused, before deflating. "Of this caliber, no, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let his wounds get infected. Besides, do you know how to deal with it?" Julian gestured to his shoulder. Randy did not follow his hand, fearing to see what it looked like. He already saw it once, he didn't need to see it again or else he knew he'd be sick.

"I appreciate your concern, but my knowledge on these injuries is better than yours. Trust me when I say I can help him better than you." Norisu responded.

Howard suddenly spoke up. "Dude, we don't even know who you are. Just let Julian take care of him." Randy noticed something in Howards' voice. There was a certain edge to it that Randy couldn't pinpoint.

"Kitsune wounds are different than if a normal person would have caused them. They have to be handled with caution." Norisu stated.

"Dude seriously, just let Julian take care of him. I trust him more than I trust you." All was silent. That was kind of harsh. The man just saved his life, how bad could he be. Randy was kind of surprised. He'd never seen Howard act like this before. Trying to tell Howard that he was saved because of said stranger was not easy. His voice was weak and his friends wouldn't shut up long enough to hear him.

"It doesn't matter if you trust me or not, but I will not let someone who doesn't know anything about Kitsune's treat him."

"As much as your anger impresses me. I'm sure my medical knowledge far exceeds yours. Not only that, but the arrow could have caused some nerve damage. I would send him to a hospital..."

Howard and Norisu both responded. "No hospitals!"

Julian crossed his arms, a rare glare settling on his face. "He's going to need a proper doctor to treat him, there are many things that could go wrong if the arrow is not extracted properly, but until then I'll treat him as best I can."

"As best you can! His injuries aren't just simple cuts!" Norisu looked like he was getting mad. He sure sounded like it. If he wasn't in so much pain, Randy would have rolled his eyes. Seriously, could they not just hurry up. Randy looked to Bucky for help, but he was useless. The blonde was timidly watching the exchange with fear.

Groaning Randy had enough. "Seriously, can someone just help me. My shoulder is killing me!" Slumping against Norisu, Randy closed his eyes. He hated how he sounded so desperate, but there was an arrow in his shoulder. That was more than enough of a reason to whine. Now was not the time to fight. There was a pause before Howard spoke up.

"He's right. We have to help him." Thank you, Howard. Howards hand reached out to touch Randy's arm. "Which is why Julian should seriously get to work." Randy groaned again. Were his friends seriously going to let him die because they couldn't decide who would patch him up?

"Enough, I said I'll take care of his wounds." Norisu reached out his hand to Bucky. The poor boy was responsible for holding the medical kit. "Give me the kit." He more demanded than asked. Before Bucky could hand it over Howard spoke up with as much intensity as Norisu.

"Bucky no, give the kit to Julian."

"No, give it to me. As I have said, I know what I'm doing." Norisu wouldn't back down.

"Bucky, give Julian the kit."

"Give it to me!"

"Bucky, give it here!"

The poor blonde just didn't know who to give it too. Having enough he shouted. "I don't know!"

"Then maybe I could be of assistance." All five heads turned to see an elderly woman on the opposite side of the roof. Her sudden arrival shocked everyone and immediately Randy saw Norisu draw his sword, ignoring the panicked and surprised shouts from Julian and Bucky. She held up a hand, slowly coming closer. "There is no need for that Nomi Conikos Norisu." She was hunched over due to age but her eyes clearly stated she was not to be messed with. She was dressed as a *Miko with a wooden cane to help her walk.

"How do you know that name?" Her heard Norisu ask.

Howard turned to Norisu. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No." He glared at the women but she just chuckled.

"Actually, I am a friend. This just happens to be our first meeting." Her voice held that raspy edge that came with age, but still managed to sound strong. She stopped a few feet away, but still close enough to have Nomi on guard. How did this woman know his name? He hasn't revealed himself in over 50 years. Unless she was somehow connected to Norisville, there couldn't be any possible way she could know his identity. Then again, those two kitsune's knew who he was as well. Who could possible know such information and give it away? As if sensing his inner turmoil the women spoke. "I knew you were coming from a friend of mine back in Norisville. I apologize for not coming to you sooner, but there were some things that I had to take care of first."

"What friend is this?" Nomi asked.

"You and young Randy, I'm sure, have met him. He works as a teacher in Norisville high. His name is S. Ward Smith." Howard, Randy, and Nomi's eyes lit up.

"Wait, you know Smith, as in the crafter of the Ninja's swords?" Howard asked a little skeptically.

She just nodded. "Indeed. When I was young we grew up together in Norisville before I moved here to inherit my family's shrine. We've kept in touch since, and when I heard that the Norisville Ninja himself would be arriving I knew I had to help him in anyway possible." Nomi wasn't buying her story. It could be a trap for all he knew. If it really was then they were all in trouble. She spoke up again.

"Its fine if you don't believe me. After your encounter with the Kitsune sisters, I'd expect nothing but caution from you." She dropped her cane to the floor and raised her hands in surrender. Slowly she made her way over to Randy. She gently pushed aside Julian to kneel next to Randy. Nomi thought it was strange. He didn't feel any danger coming from her. "Your caution is understandable, but it is not needed. Put your sword down." She asked. Both her eyes and Nomi's stared into each others. He didn't see anything to warrant suspicion from her. In fact she gave off the impression of Nomi's grandfather; wise, calm and most importantly, warmth.

Nomi felt sadness begin to rise in his chest. Things were bad right now, but some help….wouldn't hurt. Sighing, Nomi put down his weapon. Noticing Nomi's posture relax, she began looking at Randy.

The elderly woman gently touched Randy's shoulder. Trying her best not to cause him too much pain. Even so she could tell it was badly damaged. "The arrow seems to have pierced through very important nerves. Without them you could lose mobility in that arm of yours." She spoke to Randy gently. Nomi saw Randy's eyes begin to panic.

"What are you trying to say?" Howard asked impatiently. Julian looked sadly at him.

"It means that he might not be able to move his arm ever again depending on the extent of the arrows damage."

Nomi spoke up. "True, but you can fix him can't you? That's why you're here." He asked the elderly Miko. She touched Randy's forehead.

"Normally, injuries like this couldn't be healed even with proper medical attention…" slowly she smiled, "That's why I prefer to use Chinese medicine." Reaching into her kimono sleeve she pulled out a paper manikin. "Chou." She threw it to the floor. The paper began to morph into something bigger, until finally, a human figure was crouching in its place.

Bucky squeaked. "W-what is that?" The crouched figure stood, revealing to have a face that was very familiar to all of them. "It looks like Randy." Yes, as Bucky stated, the paper figure had morphed into a complete image of Randy.

"It is called a Shikigami; spirits I can call on to help me." She turned to Howard. "For now he will take Randy's place in your group until the real one heals."

Howards' eyes widened before frowning. "Wait, so you're saying you want us to take this imposter back with us to the hotel. What about the real Cunningham?"

"The real one along with Norisu will come with me back to my temple. There I'll be able to help them."

"So after coming all this way, you just want us to leave?" Howard asked. He didn't come all this way to do nothing for his best friend.

"The police force is out looking for your friend. It's best if we stop this search before anything more happens. My temple also contains medicinal herbs I can use to treat their injuries. The Shikigami will not stay with you long, I promise you that. He is only there to fill in until the real Randy is better." She gently placed a hand on Howards shoulder.

He grunted in response. How was he suppose to just leave his best friend after finding him injured? What kind of friend would he really be if he did that?

"Howard, she's right." Randy finally spoke up for the first time since her arrival. "Just go, I promise you I'll come back."

"What, no way! I'm not leaving you again." Howard crossed his arms and refused to look at his best friend. _Stupid shoob!_ Didn't Cunningham realize how worried Howard was for him.

"Howard please. I'll come back; just trust me." Cunningham never sounded so desperate. Slowly Howards resolve began to crumble. His eyes met Randy's before he sighed, turning to the elderly woman.

"You promise you'll help him?" She gently smiled.

"Yes. I give you my word."

He glared turning back to Randy. "Fine, I'll take the stupid paper doll back with us, but you better make it back in one piece. Don't forget we're moving to the second Hotel in *Kyoto in 3 days. You better be back by then." Randy nodded. Looking to the said stranger holding his best friend Howard was surprised by the words that came out of his own mouth. "Make sure he doesn't die."

Nomi bowed his head. "I don't plan on letting that happen." Satisfied Howard stood up.

"Well, other than the fact that I came here for nothing, I'd say you're in good hands. So, guys lets go back."

Bucky spoke up. "So we're just going to leave them here?"

"Yeah, besides if Cunningham says he'll be okay, then he'll be okay."

Suddenly the elderly Miko remembered something. "Ah, before I forget, the Shikigami will stay in Randy's form until the real one comes back. His name is Chou, so if you want him to do something it is best if you call him by his name. Although it's best if Chou arrives back at the hotel by himself. As far as I'm concerned the police are looking for one person, not four." Chou walked to stand by Howard and the others side.

"Well thanks for the information, so now we'll be leaving. Since, you know, it's a pretty far walk back." Howard beckoned to the direction of the hotel.

"Yes, but no need for that; Chou." Suddenly Chou raised a hand and a black circle formed in front of the three. Before Howard could comment on it, he felt himself, Julian, and Bucky get pushed into the strange hole.

Nomi's eyes widened. "No need to be alarmed. I simply had Chou teleport them into their hotel room." He saw Chou close the portal before nodding towards his master. "Chou, you know what to do." Without another word he took off towards the direction of the hotel.

As he left, Nomi felt like he could finally ask some of the most secretive questions. "How did you know about our encounter with the Kitsune sisters?" She hmmed before pulling out another paper. This time it morphed to form a bigger Shikigami. This one had a monstrous form, nothing like the other that had left. It had one eye and arms with bulging muscles. With its hooved feet it knelt down before them.

"First we need to get back to my temple. We are too vulnerable right now." She stood up before the giant ogre like Shikigami picked her up in one arm. With his other he took hold of both Randy and Nomi. As carefully as he could, he moved them to his chest. Once settled, the Miko spoke again. "Once you are better, I will tell you everything I know." With a wave of her hand, the ogre like creature began to move from building to building. With impressive silence, the creature moved faster towards the outskirts of the town. Nomi hated to admit it, but from the exhaustion of today, and the gentle movement of the Shikigami, he felt himself lull off to sleep; too tired to stay alert. A short rest wouldn't hurt. After all, things are going to be painful the next time he wakes.

x

x

x

 **So I hope you enjoyed. Once again correct me if I'm wrong on my references and explanations, I wouldn't mind it.**

 **Nara National Museum-a art museum located in Nara Park. Primarily displays Japanese Buddhism art.**

 **Kyoto- Japan's capital from 794 until 1868, its a city filled with rich Japanese culture. There are a variety of temples, shrines, and other historic structures that hold hundreds of years worth of Japanese history. (A place I'd love to visit someday.)**

 **Miko- temple shrine maiden.**

 **As for the field trip schedule in general, where I live some private schools have field trips similar to the one in the story. Someone I know is actually going overseas for her Junior year field trip(only seniors and juniors allowed.) They usually go to more than one area. The girl I know is heading to Spain, then Italy, then France I think is the last stop before they come back. It last about two weeks. I just wanted to explain that for anyone wondering why they're going to another city.(I didn't know schools really did this until three months ago.)**

 **Anyway, has anyone gotten the new Fire Emblem game? I don't know which one to pick; Conquest or Birthright? I'm leaning more towards Conquest, but then my morals lean towards Birthright. Only have money for one, and I can't decide :P What would you recommend?**


	5. Chapter 5: Then We Win

**Hello Readers! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Being an art student gives you no free time-_- Luckily the semesters almost over, and I have most of Ch. 6 done already, so I'll be posting that shortly. These past two months have stressed me out horrible, and it made me feel better seeing the reviews, follows and favorites to my story, so a big THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!**

 **IMPORTANT: Just a note for his chapter, I suffer from anxiety that has been pretty severe at times. I've never had a full blown panic attack, but as a warning to all my readers, there will be one in this chapter. Panic attacks can be triggered by a lot of things, so I'm warning my readers now, if they want to skip it they can.(I'll recap next chapter.) With that settled, I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: MalexMale**

 **Rating: T (Blood/or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Nomi's middle name also belongs to Chihuahua rocks as well. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

x

x

x

Ch.5: Then We Win

The moon had risen to its highest point. Shining down on a lonely temple, hidden by the many trees and hundreds of seals placed around the area. No lights were on except for the one room that held two foreign occupants. One was in a restless sleep while the other sat against the open *shoji, overlooking the loud forest that moved with the warm wind. The sounds of nature the only things disrupting the silence that Nomi craved. Upon arrival both had been given kimonos to wear after they had received treatment. Looking up at the full moon, Nomi sighed.

After almost getting killed by two Kitsune's and encountering this strange woman, Nomi didn't know what to expect next. "Are you still in pain?" Nomi heard from the other side of the room. The doors opened to reveal their said savior. In her hands was a tray with freshly brewed tea. She made her way over to Nomi, setting the tray down. "I'd though this might help you heal faster. I brewed it with herbs I received from a friend in Africa. She's says there very effective in helping the injured heal." Making her way over to the sleeping form of Randy, she placed her hands on his forehead.

"How is he?" Nomi asked.

"His fever is not as bad as before and for the most part his breathing seems to be evening out. Still, to think the arrow would engulf itself in blue flames when I removed it; I have to say those Kitsune know what they're doing." Nomi's anger flared up at the mention of them. After arriving Nomi insisted that Randy be taken care of first. His shoulder needed to be handled before anything else.

"So the blue flames won't cause anymore damage to him?" Nomi asked. When they tried to remove the arrow, it suddenly engulfed the wound in flames, causing Randy to scream. Immediately, Nomi was ordered to hold him down while the elderly Miko spilled a green liquid on her hands, placing it over the wound. From then on it was a long and painful two hours of trying to stop the flames after they had infected his *chi.

The elderly Miko made her way over to Nomi, taking her seat next to him. "No, the damage it caused his Chi was luckily healed. Though we won't know for certain until he wakes up." She picked up a teacup and handed it to Nomi. "As for you, while your wounds weren't as bad, you still need to regain your strength; so drink."

Complying, Nomi took the cup from her hands. Giving his thanks he took a sip. A horrible bitter taste invaded his mouth before he started coughing; trying not to spit out the liquid. Nomi had never tasted something so bitter before! He was always one to prefer sweet things. He had such a sweet tooth that in his younger years he would spend all of his hard earned money on the treats from the baker in Norisville. The end result was usually a lecture from his brother.

"I guess the flavor isn't to your liking?" The elderly Miko asked. Trying not to gag, Nomi shook his head. This just caused her to laugh. "Leave it to young people to not understand the quality of tea made from very rare herbs." At this Nomi smiled sadly.

"I'm not exactly as young as you may think." After all, he hasn't aged over the last 800 years.

"….I never did introduce myself properly, did I?" At this Nomi wanted to smack himself. How could he be so rude as to forget to ask for this kind woman's name. "How rude of myself to forget to mention it."

"No, I should have asked myself." Nomi tried to be polite.

"Nonsense, it's my fault. My name is Akira Tsukiyomi, I am the owner of this beautiful Temple." She spoke with pride.

Nomi smirked before looking at her skeptically. "Is that all you are? A simple shrine maiden wouldn't know about controlling Shikigami or healing Chi." She just smiled at that.

"Yes well, my father thought it would be best to know many forms of protection. Over the past thirty years lowly spirits have been causing trouble around this area. I'd figure it would be best to pick up knowledge on a few things. Even so, the strongest shikigami I own is with Randy's friends, so I made sure to put up extra seals for tonight. Especially now, when things are looking worse." She frowned sadly.

"That reminds me, you said you had information of the Gateway. Now that we are taken care of, I'd like to hear what you know on the matter." A moment of peace was nice, but now it was time to get serious. Things were going to get worse if Nomi and Randy didn't stop Akumu. He needed all the information he could get. Sighing, Akira took a sip of her tea.

"No, right now we rest. Tomorrow, if he wakes up, then I will tell you both everything."

"I'm sorry but we can't wait very long. If we don't find the gateway then we can't prevent Akumu from destroying the world."

"Right now, worry about Randy. Not about something that hasn't arrived yet." Nomi felt a tiny flicker of worry spark.

"I thought you said he would be fine."

"If he is as strong as I think he is, then he will be. Still, Kitsune are very powerful spirits. From what you told me from your encounter, they looked through his mind." Nomi nodded. How could he forget. That was how those Kitsune found out everything about the Ninja. "Looking through a persons' mind can cause damage to their psych just as much as the blue flames of a Kitsune can. The only reason you two even managed to escape was because someone wanted you to."

Nomi thought on her words. "So that wasn't you who saved us?"

Akira shook her head. "No, and I unfortunately don't know who did."

"Do you think it could be an enemy?"

"Maybe, but no, I don't think so. Akumu only had two servants from what I have read. Either way, right now I have sent my apprentice to investigate. I gave him orders to report back by nightfall tomorrow."

Nomi's interest peaked at the mention of a student. "You have an apprentice?"

Akira simply smiled. "Yes, I won't be around forever, after all. He's around Randy's age. Like many of the other children here, he was brought at a very young age. He's a handful though; never listens to a word I say and he's constantly going off on his own. I worry that his bad habits will rub off on the young children we have here, but he's shown to be responsible and caring sometimes. It's a shame he acts like an idiot most of the time." She huffed indignantly.

Since arriving Nomi has seen many small children wandering around. Small heads peeking out of every corner to see two bloody and dirty strangers walking through their home. Nomi had seen those kinds of scenes many times as a child. The first time he saw such a scene was terrifying. A clan member had been carried into the room, bleeding and badly injured from a fight with one of the Sorcerers minions. His father had ordered Nomi and his older siblings to leave the room.

Being the stubborn children that they were, they watched through the crack in the side door. What Nomi saw next would forever be ingrained in his mind. The poor man screamed as they amputated his leg. He would have seen more if his brother hadn't thought that watching anymore would be too graphic for Nomi's innocent mind. It made him wonder if the children felt the same way. Especially, when Randy started screaming from the flames. Thinking about it, brought a shiver up Nomi's spine; he wouldn't forget that scream either.

"I hope we didn't scare the children too badly." He admitted worriedly. Akira in returned shook her head, taking another sip of her tea while she waved his question off.

"There fine. My apprentice has come home before, just as bruised and bloody as you both had. My children are very friendly to strangers, you two are no exception. The only reason none of them are in here annoying you with questions is because I gave them strict orders to stay away until you both are feeling better."

Nomi chuckled. "You don't get many visitors I take it?"

Akira sighed. "Sadly, no. While this is an orphanage, not many couples come to see the children here. I honestly don't know why. The ones that do come, are always looking for a baby. Once these children reach a certain age the chances of them getting adopted is slim. It's a shame really, these children are full of love just waiting to be expressed in their new homes."

Nomi looked down at his bitter tea sadly. He felt bad for these children, maybe tomorrow he'd get to know them a bit better. It has been a long time since he's been around children. He only remembers his youngest siblings. Constantly annoying him, but always looking up to him. Yes, he would definitely introduce himself tomorrow to them.

"Don't look so sad though. I've been running this temple for over thirty years. It became an orphanage ten years later. The children I first took in have become very successful in life and it helps to have connections in high places." Nomi saw a glint in her eye that he couldn't quite name. Either way it sent a shiver down his spine. Just what kind of power did this woman have?

"You really care for the children here, don't you?"

"Of course, they are my children. I'll make sure they grow up properly. Including that foolish apprentice of mine."

Nomi smiled sadly. Akira's presence reminded him of his grandfather. No matter how frustrated his Grandfather got with him, he never gave up on Nomi. It didn't matter how badly he had messed up, he would be reprimanded and forgiven; never abandoned. Nomi's hands squeezed the small teacup tightly. In the end, it was him who abandoned his family. Ran like a coward, afraid to face his brother. He was a disgrace.

"I've contacted Samuel by the way. Told him you both were with me." Akira pipped up. Nomi simply stared at her confused.

"Who?"

Akira's eyes lit up in realization. "Ah. That's right! I'm taking about S. Ward Smith. Samuel is his first name."

"Oh, I never knew his name was Samuel." Nomi admitted. His was a little ashamed of himself, to say the least. He was the swordsmith of the Ninja sword. Nomi could have at least bothered to learn his first name. He has been helping the Ninja for the past thirty years.

Akira huffed. "I'm not surprised. That man doesn't make small talk. In his younger years he was quiet apathetic to people. Didn't care about anything. He had no sense of danger either, resulting in the both of us being saved by the Ninja more times than I can count. Speaking of, I should thank you for those times."

"No, it wasn't me who saved you. The ninja of that time should get the credit. I'm simple a teacher."

"True, but without a teacher, the Ninja had no one to learn from. Besides, without you Randy would have died by the hands of those Kitsune." In a way she was right, but he still didn't deserve praise. He might have saved Randy, but Nomi hated how weak they were against them.

"We barely escaped with our lives. If it wasn't for the individual who had casted a sealing spell, this day would have ended far differently."

"Unfortunately, I don't think the same trick will work twice on them. Kitsune's can't be stopped so easily. To seal one, even temporary, requires at least a week of preparations. To kill one, is far more difficult, but I'm sure you know this much." Sipping her tea she looked to Randy. Her face void of all emotions. "Difficulty lies ahead for you both."

Nomi looked to Randy. Calm and oblivious to the conversation going on around him, he slept without a care in the world. This was a sign to Nomi. With the way they were now, they wouldn't stop Akumu from succeeding. They needed to get stronger. Strong enough to save everyone; but would it be enough?

* * *

 _It was dark. That was the first thing that came to Randy's mind. Looking around, all he spotted was darkness._

 _"_ _I'm sorry! I'm sorry….." A voice in the darkness kept repeating. Perking up at the thought of another living being, Randy called out._

 _"_ _Hello!" His voice echoed out, but no one replied. Instead he heard sobbing._

 _"_ _I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Her voice sounded so sad. So broken, it made Randy pity the owner of such a voice. He moved to follow the sound in the darkness._

 _"_ _Hey, whatever you're sorry for, you don't have to cry about it. I'll help you figure out whatever's wrong, so don't cry, okay." He hoped his voice sounded comforting. He wasn't very good at comforting people. Apologizing he could do, but comforting; he didn't know what to say._

 _"_ _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry….." As if Randy's words meant nothing to her, she continued to apologize. Randy continued walking, unsure of where he was even going. After a few minutes of just wandering, Randy spotted light towards his left. Following it, he heard the woman's voice become louder._

 _Eventually, Randy came across a tree with a long figure weeping before it. Her back was to Randy so he couldn't see her face._

 _"_ _Hey, Miss?" Randy slowly walked closer to her. He stopped about a foot away from her. His hand outstretched. He wanted to touch her shoulder, see if he could get her attention, but he was hesitant. She was on her knees, shoulders shaking with sobs. "Hey, it's okay." He calmly spoke. Her shoulders stopped shaking slightly, and her sobbing quieted down. Slowly, she turned to look up at Randy. Her long hair covered her face, but Randy could still recognize who she was. He gasped slightly, before taking a step back._

 _This woman was the same one from his other dream. The one from the glowing forest. Randy still couldn't see her eyes, but he saw the tears roll down her pale face. She looked like she was in pain. Her hand shakenly reached out to Randy. He stood for a moment. What would happen if he took her hand? "…..P-please…" She sounded desperate, but what was she asking him for. Randy looked at her outstretched hand, wondering if Norisu would stop him if he tried to reach for it. With an unsure look, Randy decided to risk it._

 _Lifting his hand, he took her own into his. The first thing he noticed was how warm and soft her hand was. It was incredibly thin too, making Randy hold onto it gently, afraid it might break like a porcelain doll. Her fingers grasped his hand tightly, and her shaking began to stop. A relieved smile spread to her face, and Randy couldn't help but smile back. His hesitation and fear no longer present. "Thank you." She replied gratefully._

 _Before he could ask her why she had thanked him, black tendrils emerged from the tree, wrapping themselves around her. A sudden jerk lurched him forward as the tendrils tried to pull the woman into the tree. Luckily Randy had a firm grasp of her hand. He began pulling but to no avail; they wouldn't let her go._

 _Dammit! If only he had the Ninja suit, he'd free her in no time. "Just hang on! I'll get you out!" Realizing that she probably saw through his lie, he tried to come up with a better plan. As he pulled on her arm, he noticed she wasn't struggling. Her body was limp except for her head, which stared in Randy's direction._

 _"_ _It's too late for me." She said. Gaining strength the tendrils were pulling her in faster. Using the roots sticking out of the ground, Randy regained his footing, only managing to pull her out an inch or so. Man he was weak!_

 _"_ _What, no its not! I'll get you out of her just trust me." A small laugh escaped her lips._

 _"_ _Yes, it's too late for me, but not for you. You have to stop him." She spoke. Trying his best to listen and pull at the same time, he almost didn't hear her._

 _"_ _Stop who?"_

 _"_ _Akumu. You can't let him break my seals." She replied. By now over half her body had been pulled into the tree. Randy had no intention of letting go, so if he didn't get her out fast, he'd be going in too._

 _"_ _Who?" Akumu? He heard that name somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where._

 _"_ _My bells, you have to find my bells! Before they do. They're the only things that can break or seal him in his prison." By now only her head and arm were still visible and Randy was dangerously close to getting sucked in to._

 _"_ _Ok lady seriously, you'd be doing me a favor if you helped a little. You can tell me all about your bells all you want, when you're out of there! For now I could use some HELP!" The fact that she wouldn't budge was starting to get on Randy's nerves. He was starting to wish he had stayed in bed today._

 _The woman smiled again. "Please, time is running out…..Save what I couldn't." With that, she let go of Randy's hand. The sudden release caused Randy to lose his grip, making him fall backwards. He looked back up in time to see her smiling face disappear into an abyss of black. Getting up, he pounded on the tree only to find it was solid again, no trace of black anywhere._

 _"_ _Dammit!" was she dead? Did he really let someone die? Before anymore thoughts could plague his mind it suddenly occurred to him that he was no longer pounding on a tree, but instead a door. A door Randy knew far too well. Behind him he heard another person sobbing. This time it sounded like it was coming from a child. Yelling could be faintly heard from somewhere but Randy wasn't sure. He was too focused on the door. Pink flowers were plastered all over the white door. At the bottom towards his knees were horribly drawn teddy bears with bows. Even in the darkness of the room, Randy knew this door. He knew what room this door was for, and as he remembered he started shaking._

 _"_ _I-It's not fair…" Randy jumped in surprise as he heard the child behind him sob. The child obviously trying not to cry, but failing. The yelling suddenly increased before Randy heard something break. He flinched as he heard the child yelp, before trying to muffle his small sobs. He recognized that crying voice. He knew it better than anyone._

 _Trying not to freak out, Randy slowly turned around to see if he really was where he thought he was. It was nightfall, with the moon being the only thing providing light in the small room. All around, Randy could still make out the baby strollers, teddy bears, and raddle paintings that were plastered around the room. A changing station was to his left by the window. Draws and other play toys were all along the right. Trying his best not to forget to breathe, he slowly turned to the crib on the opposite side of him. It was plain white, with the mobile and sheets being the only thing with color on them; it was empty. A small bundle was on the floor in front of it. His knees brought up to his chest; arms wrapped around his small frame._

 _"_ _W-What…" Randy knew that little boy. Leaning against the door, he stood quietly as the little boy continue to sob. No, as he watched a younger version of himself continue to sob. He remembered this moment. This was after his mothers' accident. No, it wasn't an accident!_

 _"_ _WHERE IS HE?" He heard a gruff voice from down the hall ask. His younger self whimpered in fear. His eyes stared at Randy, but they didn't seem to notice him. Small eyes only worried about who was behind that door. Fearing what would happen if that person got in. Randy suddenly heard heavy footsteps making their way towards the room they were in. Smaller ones could be heard following after him._

 _"_ _Leave him alone!" It was his mother this time. She sounded like she was crying. The younger version of himself whimpered again, burying his head in his knees, arms brought up to cover his head, as if waiting for something to fall and hit him. Out of all the things to dream about why did it have to be this memory?_

 _Randy felt the doorknob jiggle behind him, before pounding could be heard on the other side. This time Randy couldn't help but cry out too. "RANDY, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Randy saw his younger self whimper again, before he too felt tears in his eyes._

 _"_ _No, let him be!" He heard his mother scream from the other end too. He wanted to wake up now! Please, let him wake up! Suddenly he felt something slam against the door, causing him to jerk from the force. His younger self screamed, eyes closed in fear. Hands shaking over his small head, desperately gripping the fabric of his clothes. Another slam hit the door and Randy's knees buckled. Crumbling to the floor he covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't want that man to find him! He had to stay silent. Using his knees and back he pushed himself against the door as the pounding continued. His body shaking with fear._

 _ **Stop!**_

 _"_ _RANDY UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" His father commanded._

 _ **Stop!**_

 _"_ _Arthur, leave him alone!" His mother was yelling._

 _ **Please, leave me alone!**_

 _The pounding continued._

 _ **Go away!**_

 _Randy closed his eyes, tears falling on his hands and clothes._

 _ **LEAVE!**_

 _The slamming stopped and Randy heard nothing from the other side. It had become frighteningly dead silent. Keeping his eyes closed, he knew what happened next, and he couldn't stop it._

 _ **Please let me wake up!**_

 _This time something much harder slammed against the door, and Randy felt the lock break. The sudden force made Randy and his younger self scream. Opening his eyes the last thing he saw was the terrified face of his younger self._

* * *

Randy jerked upright into a sitting position. The sudden movement caused his shoulder to flare and he cried out, he heard a small yelp next to him, before light footsteps ran out the door. Gripping his shoulder he tried to steady his breathing, but he found he couldn't do it. His vision was blurry and he felt tears fall against his cheeks. Opening his mouth to try and breathe better, he hated how a sob wracked through his body. Before he could stop himself, more sobs emerged from his lips and he found that he was openly crying now. He was trying his best to breathe but he just couldn't! Why did he have to dream about something like that? He just wanted to forget those times even existed, so why was he dreaming about it now?

He heard the door slide open to his left before heavier footsteps came closer. Reminded of his dream, he jerked back as the figure tried to touch him. It took everything he had not to let a whimper escape his lips, but unfortunately the sobs wouldn't stop. Using his uninjured side, he tried to lean away from the figure as it came closer again. Why couldn't he breathe? Why was there someone trying to go near him? Where was he?

A hand was placed on his back and while he jerked, it refused to let go. "Easy Randy. Just relax, its okay now." How was it okay? He still couldn't breathe! His chest was starting to hurt now, and he felt the burning in his stomach grow stronger. He felt another figure on his right grasp his uninjured shoulder and push him to lie down on his back.

Looking with blurry vision, he saw both figures leaning over him, terrified he tried to pry their hands off of him. Only to have his good arm held firmly in someones hands. They grabbed his hand and held it firmly against their own. The other hands holding him were immediately removed before he felt something cover his nose and mouth. Too tired to care anymore, he simply squeezed the hand that held his and prayed that he wouldn't die. Slowly he heard the voice to the left of him speak.

"Take deep breathes, okay. Now, just breathe with me. In…" The figure, he now saw to be a woman, took a deep breath in and held it, expecting Randy to follow her instructions. It felt like he couldn't fill his lungs to the fullest; he felt so constricted, but he tried to follow along. "..and out…" Slowly, the woman breathed out. Closing his eyes, he focused on nothing but the woman's voice, and the warm hand that held his own. As the process was repeated, Randy noticed he had started to feel better. Not enough to relax, but slowly he felt he could breathe again. Randy wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually he felt the paper bag leave his face. "There, now just lay still and don't move too much. Your body is still healing."

Opening his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that the woman speaking to him was none other than the same woman that agreed to help them. _Oh yeah!_ Now he remembered. After arriving at her temple they tried to take out the arrow when things got hazy for him. He remembered burning hot pain for what felt like an eternity, before passing out. Right now, his shoulder wasn't hurting as bad as it had been before, but he head was definitely pounding. Looking around he finally took notice of the person holding his hand.

Norisu's grip was tight against his own. His face was filled with worry, but Randy realized he didn't like that expression on him. Recalling his memories of the attack, Randy actually thought Norisu was pretty cool. So it didn't sit well with him that he was causing that worried expression. Looking at Norisu, Randy tried his best to smile, but after waking up to a panic attack it was kind of hard to have the smile reach his eyes. Either way, it seemed to work and slowly he saw Norisu's shoulders relax.

"Feeling better?" Randy heard the older woman asked. Turning away from Norisu he looked to her and nodded. He tried to speak, but the only thing he managed was a coughing fit. His throat felt like sandpaper. He felt the woman move before a cool glass of water was presented in front of him. "Do you want to try and sit up?" Unable to speak he nodded. The woman turned to Norisu and both placed their hands on his back, gently moving him up. Once he was sitting he breathed a sigh of relief. Gladly accepting the glass, he let the liquid run down his throat. It proved refreshing, cooling down his throat. He didn't get to finish though, to his dismay the glass was taken from him. "To much will make you sick."

Trying not to pout he finally took in his surroundings properly. It was obvious he was in a japanese styled house. The walls adorned paintings of all kind, and there was a sweet smell in the air. The doors were open revealing the sunny environment outside. It was daytime then; how long had he been asleep? He heard whispering when he finally realized they were surrounded by a bunch of kids of all different ages staring at him. Great, it was bad enough he had a breakdown in front of Norisu, now a bunch of kids got to see it to.

Speaking of, he felt Norisu loosen his hand before Randy realized he was still holding onto it. Hopefully without anyone catching the embarrassment on his face he let go, releasing Norisu. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Jeez, he was being a total loser right now. Thank god Howard wasn't with them or else he knew he'd be made fun of.

Norisu smiled genuinely this time. "No it's fine. How are you feeling?"

Randy thought for a second. Looking down, he saw that he was dressed in a kimono and opening it slightly he saw the bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest. Testing out his movement he was unhappy to know that it barely moved. Trying to move it too much brought pain. "I'm good, but I can't really move my arm." Frowning slightly he was trying not to freak out. He only just hoped it would heal.

The woman smiled happily. "Don't worry, none of the major nerves were damaged, so it will heal. We're happy to know your awake though. We were starting to worry that something was wrong. Luckily, little Kazumi was keeping watch over you." Randy followed the woman's line of sight to see a little girl no more than 8 standing inside the room by the door. In her hand was a doll that looked fairly new. Her pink dress complimented her long, straight, raven hair. Though, it was her eyes that struck Randy the most. Randy had never seen eyes like that before. They were a beautiful mossy beige color but they held no emotions in them. Her expression was placid, and that struck Randy as weird; he's never seen a kid that had eyes that were so empty before. She was still looking at him so he smiled to her.

"Thank you Kazumi." She didn't return his smile. Instead without a word, she left the room, pushing through the other, more excited, children. Randy heard the woman sigh.

"I apologize, she doesn't take too kindly to stranger."

Randy shook his head. "No you don't have to apologize. Besides I should be thanking you Miss…" Randy suddenly realized he didn't know her name.

"It's Akira Tsukiyomi, but just call me Akira." Akira smiled warmly at Randy. Using her cane stationed beside her she stood up. "We'll for now you seem to be alright. If you happen to have another attack, come fine me." She spoke to Norisu. With his nod of approval, she took it as a sign that they were fine. "I have to go check on the lunch I was preparing, so I'll leave you two alone." Walking over to the door, she forcefully commanded the other children around to let them rest. With reluctant protest they were quickly kicked out of sight leaving Randy and Norisu alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Randy heard Norisu ask. He was looking at Randy with worry again.

Randy's head was still pounding and he felt tired, but he didn't want to seem weak. Smiling he gave a thumbs up for emphasis. "I'm fine Norisu, you don't have to worry." Randy didn't expect to see a confused expression cross his face though.

"You just called me Norisu." Now it was Randy's turn to look at him confused.

"Well yeah. That is your name right? I mean that's what the girls that attacked us called you." Randy saw Norisu's eyes light up before he smiled again.

"Oh, yes that is my last name, but my full name is Nomi Coniko Norisu. In the past, my family, the Norisu clan, were the strongest ninja's of Norisville. Since you're the Ninja now, the Kitsune that attacked us must have thought that you were of the Norisu clan." At this Randy saw Nor-Nomi's eyes grow cold. It was a little unnerving to say the least. "How they knew my name I have no idea, but I apologize for putting you through that misunderstanding." He looked sad this time.

"It wasn't your fault what happened. Besides, I'm the Ninja, it sort of comes with the job description that I constantly get shot at and all that other bad stuff. I mean, if I still am the Ninja." Randy sighed sadly. He messed up badly this time around.

Nomi shifted closer to sit next to Randy with his legs crossed. He looked surprised. "Why would you think you're no longer the Ninja?"

Fidgeting slightly were he sat, Randy dejectedly answered. "….because I really messed up. When she was looking through my mind, I felt her go through everything. She saw every single memory of me being the Ninja." Without realizing it, he had gripped the sheets so tight that his knuckles had turned white. Letting go, he held his hands together. "All the Ninja secrets I wasn't suppose to share, I ended up revealing to one of the worst bad-guys I've ever had to face. Not only that but they almost got away with the ninja mask too." Randy waited for Nomi to say something, but he stayed silent.

Nomi looked at Randy with a blank expression before getting up. Walking over to the drawers by the far wall, he pulled out the nomicon. Returning to his seat beside Randy, he stared at the book before him. "There is no doubt that we were lucky to get away with our lives and your right about them knowing the knowledge you poses." Randy felt worse as Nomi spoke. "…but that doesn't mean we have no chance." Randy froze before looking at him hopefully. Did this mean he had another chance!

"So I'm still the-"

"Yes, you're still the Ninja. What happened during the fight with the Kitsune was out of your control. Even so, you could have begged for your life and given them what they wanted, but you didn't. In the end, it was me that almost gave them the nomicon. It was you that convinced me otherwise, like I said then. You may be a troublemaker, but there are moments when you speak like a true Ninja." Randy felt pride swell in his chest at Nomi's kind words and warm smile. The nomicon never gave Randy a compliment so hearing these words felt pretty good to him right now.

Finished with his little speech, Nomi gave back the nomicon and ninja mask to Randy. Holding the objects against his chest, Randy felt the security they always provided him. Taking a closer look at the nomicon he noticed its color had dimmed a little. When he opened its pages, he was expecting to be sucked in like usual, but it never came. Instead he saw pages filled with Japanese text and drawings. Flipping through more pages, he saw the same thing in each one(some drawings he even recognized from past lessons). "What the juice?" _Great, did the nomicon seriously just become a regular book?_ _When did this happen?_

"If you're expecting to be sucked in, it won't work right now." Nomi commented. Closing the nomicon Randy looked at Nomi.

"I take it you know something about it." Randy asked holding the nomicon up for emphasis.

Nomi simply smiled. "It won't work because I'm not in it." Randy thought on his words.

"Wait, so when you showed up to help me, that blinding red light was you leaving the nomicon?"

"Yes."

"…Well, you've officially lost me. So if you could back up a little and explain, that'd be great right about now."

Nomi sighed. He expected this conversation to happen eventually when Randy woke up. He just didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be reminded of certain things, but he supposed Randy had a right to know. If anything, Nomi could always erase his mind. Looking at Randy, he began to tell him one of the most well kept secrets Nomi has protected.

"800 years ago, after the First Ninja defeated the Sorcerer, peace was restored to Norisville, but with a price. The Norisu clan, the clan that brought up and taught all martial arts masters that guarded the village, had all perished but two. The first Ninja and I were the only ones left. The First Ninja may not have been a Norisu by blood, like I was, but he was still considered a clan member and a very good friend." Nomi's voice took on a sad tone. Yes, the man was a very dear friend indeed, not just to him, but to his older brother.

"When the Sorcerer first attack the Norisu clan, I had been injured, so I was unable to help the First Ninja seal the Sorcerer. After peace was restored, we realized that nothing of our clan remained. The nomicon was the only thing that survived the fire of the attack on the clan. It was just a blank book back then. A gift for the future First Ninja, and all his successors after him. After four years of guarding the village, the first ninja retired."

"Why is that though, he retired young didn't he." Randy interrupted.

"Every four years a new ninja is chose because those were the rules set by the Norisu clan when they first started training candidates to take on the role of the Ninja. The First Ninja and I were determined to follow this tradition. Since we had no predecessors, we had nothing but the knowledge that we obtained to guide the future ninja's. Before the mask was taken, we wanted to make sure that the knowledge of the ninja could never be destroyed like the knowledge of our clan had. Meeting a good friend of ours, he told us of an option that he had. To give the nomicon immorality, it needed to have a soul connected with it." Nomi paused for a moment, wanting to make sure Randy was understanding him.

"So by soul, you mean your soul." Randy asked, staring to put the pieces together.

Nomi nodded. "Yes, I agreed to bond my soul with the nomicon. With my soul bonded with it, the nomicon was indestructible. It allowed me to create the environment you see every time you enter the nomicon. So with the wisdom taken from the First Ninja and with the knowledge I already possessed, the nomicon you know now was born. From then on I used my knowledge to train future Ninja's."

"Wait, so you've been living in the nomicon all these years? Just teaching Ninja's?" Randy asked.

Nomi nodded. "Yes, though this is one of the very few times I've ever revealed my human form to the Ninja(let alone the other people that have seen him). Most ninja's only knew me as the Nomicon; a magical book, not a human being. My physical form usually stays somewhere in the nomicon the Ninja can't find without my permission." Nomi paused, wanting to hear what Randy had to say( after a year together, he knew Randy always had questions)

Smirking a little, Randy opened the pages of the nomicon to look at its normalcy once again. "So let me get this straight, most of the time you were hiding somewhere in the nomicon, but all those lessons were still you're doing?"

Nomi felt his eye twitch a little. "I was not hiding, I simple felt that my physical presence wasn't needed most of the time. I only reveal myself when it's truly a dire situation. Other than that, the usual training methods work fine."

Randy flipped through the pages some more. "So since you're not in the nomicon right now, does that mean it's a regular book?"

"Yes and no. It's still connected to my soul which gives it magical protection. It cannot be damaged or destroyed, but it cannot prevent people from looking through its pages without me in it. Not only that, but the knowledge on the usual blank pages when I'm in it are presented as normal Japanese text if I'm outside it. So if an enemy were to get their hands on the nomicon without me, they may not be able to destroy it, but they most certainly can see the knowledge inside it." Pulling out the amulet that he wore as a necklace at the moment, he presented it before Randy. A small glowing green ninja mask swung before his eyes; the same green ninja on the nomicons' cover.

"This broch is what connects my soul to the nomicon, it's very important."

Looking away from the broch, Randy met Nomi's eyes. "What happens if it breaks or you lose it?"

Placing the necklace back underneath his kimono, Nomi answered. "I have a connection to the broch like I do with the nomicon, so if I ever did lose it, I could find it with ease. As for it breaking, I don't know what could happen. That was the unclear part when I agreed to the process. If anything, I simple lose my connection to the nomicon and it becomes a regular book and I become human again. Or…" Nomi stopped himself, unsure if he should say anymore.

Randy waited patiently, or tried to at least. "Or what?"

With his decision made, Nomi answered. "Or I die, and the nomicon is destroyed."

There was a heavy silence in the air, and neither spoke. Worried he might have caused unnecessary panic, Nomi was about to change the subject, but Randy spoke up. "What about the ninja mask?"

Happy with a change in topic(sort of) Nomi answered. "The mask has a connection with the Tengu spirit, so its magic properties are the same but a bit different, but I'm sure you already figured that out with your past encounters."

Closing the book, Randy gave a small smile before sighing. It was nice to get to know Nomi a little, and he learned all this cool and important information, but something didn't sit well with him. "You said you only show yourself when the situation is dire. So I take it we're in big trouble this time around, huh?"

Nomi frowned, So far this fight against Akumu was starting off badly for them. The way they currently were, they would never win, not to mention they knew next to nothing about how to stop Akumu. "Unfortunately yes, this fight against Akumu you can't handle alone. We're going to need to work together to stop him and his subordinates."

"So you think we can win?" Randy asked. He didn't ask with hope though, he just wanted an honest answer. Nomi could see it in his eyes.

"I don't know if we can win, but I know we have to. If we don't then this world is gone." Looking out to the open shoji door, Nomi looked at the calm scenery, worried about what would happen to this world if they failed.

Randy too looked out into the forest. Picturing the large trees engulfed in flames, burning away as Akumu attacked. Removing that image from his mind, he looked at the full of life forest with determination. "Then we win."

Even though Randy whispered those words, Nomi heard him loud and clear. Looking at Randy, Nomi saw nothing but determination. Coming to the same agreement he had. They had to win. Silence fell over them, and this time they didn't mind. It didn't last long though, a grumbling noise echoed in the room.

With red cheeks, Randy held his stomach, embarrassed that such a serious moment was interrupted by desire for food. "Sorry, I guess I'm kind of hungry. "

Trying not to laugh, Nomi smiled. There strategies and workout routines could wait until later. "I'm not surprised, you haven't eaten since dinner two nights ago. Right now Akira should be preparing lunch."

Randy felt relief. "Good, because I'm starving! I probably shouldn't have skipped lunch the other day before my run-in with the Kitsunes." That's right. Nomi wanted to talk to Randy about his past nightmare and the recent one. Call it a hunch but he thought they might be connected somehow. Two nightmares in a row, not that strange but still should be addressed. It could wait though.

"She should be almost done, I'll go check if you want." Standing up, immediately Nomi felt the smell hit him.

"That'd be great…."Randy stopped and sniffed the air. Noticing the smell too. "Do you smell something burning?"xxx **My name is 26shann. So in the end I didn't get a new Fire Emblem game:/Instead I got the new Bravely Second game that just came out XD I'm really happy they made a sequel, its one of my favorite games. Any games you guys recommend I should try? Doesn't matter what system either.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I heard for some people, a paper bag helps during a panic attack and others say it makes it worse. I'm not sure though what's right. If my references or explanations are wrong, please feel free to correct me. If I'm forgetting anything, just mention it to me and I'll answer right back!**

 **Shoji Doors- Sliding paper doors.**

 **Chi- The energy within our bodies. Chi can have a strong impact on our bodies physically and mentally. I like to think it connects to our souls.**

 **If you would like to see some of my fanart for the story, feel free to check it out on Deviantart,**

 **By the way, does anyone know the name of the First Ninja? I've looked everywhere but I can't seem to find it. If anyone can tell me his name that'd be great, if not then I'll just give him one :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Do Not Forget the Past

**Hello my lovely readers! Summer has started for me, but I'm one of the lucky few going back to class on Monday for summer classes-_- Minoring in Creative Writing will do that to you. As for this chapter, I was very upset for awhile. Half of it got deleted when I was almost done, so I had to rewrite what was erased. As you can see, I got it done! Also, a big THANK YOU to the reviews that gave me advice on First Ninja's name. I hope you guys like the name I gave him.**

 **WARNING: MalexMale**

 **Rating: T (Blood/or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Nomi's middle name also belongs to Chihuahua rocks as well. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

 _Recap of Ch. 5_

 _After being led to a temple by a mysterious women known as Akira Tsukiyomi, Nomi' and Randy receive treatment for their wounds. While Nomi's are easy to treat, the arrow in Randy's shoulder engulfs itself in blue flames, attacking his chi. The damage was able to be fixed and Randy was patched up. While Randy is resting, Nomi takes some time to discuss some things with Akira. It turns out that she is the priestess and the temple belongs to her. It acts as an orphanage that houses about 20 children. As Nomi questions her on the Gateway, she points out that she has sent her apprentice out to the spot where the Kitsune were trapped. Claiming that Nomi should pay more attention to Randy's wellbeing right now, she promises to tell them everything she knows about Akumu, when her apprentice returns. Agreeing, Nomi decides to rest._

 _During that night, Randy has another dream. He is in a dark space when he hears a woman crying. Reaching her, he finds the women sitting beneath a tree and when she turns around, he finds that she is the same women from his previous dream. This time he takes the woman's hand, but she is pulled from him by dark tendrils. Her last words to him are to find her bells, as they are what can stop Akumu. Then the surrounding area fades and he is placed in a previous childhood memory. Randy sees his younger-self crying while he hears his parents bicker down the stairs. Enraged, his father calls out to him, ordering him to unlock the door to the room Randy is hiding in. Waking up in a fright, Randy experiences a panic attack, but with the help of Nomi and Akira, he manages to calm down._

 _Once Akira leaves, Randy and Nomi are left to discuss what happened. When Nomi presents the nomicon, Randy is surprised to see it has become a regular book. Nomi then explains that without him in the nomicon it is just a normal book. from then on Nomi explains the demise of the Norisu clan, and how afterwards, to guard and teach future ninjas, he decided to bond his soul with the nomicon. Randy feeling guilty for the trouble he has caused, admits if he is unsure whether he is still the ninja. Nomi simply smiles and assures him that his fight is not over. The chapter ends with both Nomi and Randy making it clear that they must stop this evil from awakening._

X

X

X

Ch. 6: Do Not Forget the Past

"I apologize for that." Akira commented. Looking carefully at Randy's now healing wounds, she placed a weird looking cream on them. His chest was looking pretty good and the pain was fading. His shoulder was still bleeding though, but not in a life threatening kind of way.

"No it's alright. We were just worried. After smelling something burning and then hearing someone scream fire, we thought the worst." Leaning on the side of the open door with his arms crossed, Nomi smiled embarrassedly. Happy to finally be clean from the fire extinguisher powder. "We were just paranoid, but it was me that overreacted the worst." He admitted.

Upon hearing the screams of distress both Nomi and Randy thought they were being attacked. Immediately Nomi charged out of the room, sword drawn and ready.

Following the smoke trail he barged into the room, expecting to see two Kitsune causing trouble. What he didn't expect to see was the startled face of a younger boy before they collided with one another, knocking each other down. The boy crashed into the side of the cabinet knocking down a bunch of liquids that quickly caught fire.

Realizing that it wasn't an attack, but instead a kitchen fire that got out of control, Nomi tried to get the boy out of the way. The flames were slowly getting bigger and it was partially Nomi's fault. With the boy out of the way with orders to find a fire extinguisher, Nomi tried to use a moist towel to stop the spread of fire. Staring at the flames in worry, he saw them grow bigger. Feeling the hot temperature surround him, he found himself recalling the fire that burned the home that he desperately wished he could go back to. Not realizing he was just standing there in the midst of the fire, he found himself back outside of his home in Norisville; watching in despair as the flames ate away at his home.

"Nomi!" He vaguely heard someone call his name, but he was too busy watching the Sorcerer cackle on the other side of his burning home. It was hot. He needed to stop the fire. He needed to save what he could. "NOMI!" Something shook him slightly and the burning home before him disappeared, replaced by the burning kitchen he was originally in. Coming to his senses he saw the fire had spread dangerously close to him and the figure shaking him. The figure tugging at his arm was Randy. _Randy!_

"What are you doing out of bed?" Nomi asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I'm trying to get you away from the fire. You were just standing there zoning out. Come on, let's move before they-"

 **"** **Fire! Fire!"** That was the last thing Nomi and Randy heard before they were doused in white foam from the fire extinguisher.

 **"** **Don't aim at them! Aim at the fire!"** Whoever was dousing them in foam stopped and the target soon became the fire behind them. Looking at the doorway they saw two little girls staring in curiosity at them, the fire extinguisher now being used by the boy from earlier.

"-before they douse us with foam." Randy finished off, covered from head to toe in the white powdery foam. Nomi wasn't as covered in white as Randy, but he still had a fair amount on him. Turning back to the kitchen he was happy to see that the fire was finally put out.

Footsteps were heard before Akira appeared in the doorway. The first thing she saw was Nomi and Randy covered in foam, smiling nervously at her. Realizing his sword was still in hand, he covered it behind his back. "I was only gone for a quick phone call. What on earth happened here?" She asked stepping into the kitchen and looking around. Randy and Nomi moved to the side to give her room.

"I'm sorry, we thought there was an attack so we came to investigate. We found the kitchen up in flames before it was put out." Nomi admitted. The boy from earlier carried the fire extinguisher over his shoulder and pointed to the stove.

 **"** **Tsukiyomi-*san, you let the oil burn! We've told you before you can't leave oil burning in the stove for long, it can cause a fire!"** Looking around he sighed. **"Look at this mess, it'll take forever to get it fixed. It looks like we'll be ordering out for the next couple of days."** He was right about the mess. What wasn't covered in foam was scorched from the fire, if not burned completely. The kitchen would need to have a lot of replacements done before it could be used again.

The two girls ran forward hugging Akira's legs. **"We helped too! We found the fire extinguisher and used it too!"** The boy glared at the girls.

 **"** **No you didn't, all you did was get our guest dirty! I told you not to aim this at people, it has chemicals that's bad for them, apologize right now!"** The little girls pouted and stared up at Randy and Nomi in fear.

Both looked about ready to cry. " **We're sorry…."** After apologizing they hid behind Akira, afraid of any further reprimanding. Nomi smiled while Randy chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. The fires out and that's all that matter. We can help clean up afterwards, but first I'd like a shower. The smell from the foam is starting to get to me." Randy said. The older occupants in the room stared at him in silent surprise. Not noticing their staring, Randy leaned down and gave the girls a warm smile. Seeing that he wasn't angry, the girls seemed to relax before nodding shyly.

Moving towards the door, Randy spoke. "Do you want us to help you clean this up when were done. Having more hands helps-" His words died off as he swayed a little. Using his good side he managed to lean on the doorway before he could fall over. Using his hand he covered his eyes, trying to stop the world from spinning around him. Nomi was immediately holding onto his good shoulder. Other hand hovering in front of Randy in case he fell.

"Are you alright?" Nomi asked. Taking a moment, Randy opened his eyes. Happy that the world was standing still.

"M'fine, just a little dizzy." He saw Akira come closer before her hand was pressed on his forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. You're still recovering from blood loss, so its normal to feel a little dizzy while walking. The chemicals from the foam are probably making you feel worse." Turning to Nomi she spoke again. "Can you help him to the bathes, we should get him cleaned up before he gets worse. **Did any of you get the chemicals in your eyes or mouth?"** She asked around. All shook their head no. "Alright, so let's get you both cleaned up. Come, I'll take you to the bathes. **The rest of you just leave the kitchen as is for now, make sure no one enters until I comeback."** With that both Nomi and Randy were lead to the very large bathing rooms.

After bathing both were given fresh kimonos and sent back to the room. Akira was currently cleaning Randy's healing wounds, already finished with Nomi. "Still, if you feel ill later, tell me. Don't be afraid to speak up." She commanded. Adding fresh gauze on Randy's shoulder, she lifted the arm gently. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts only when I move it, but the pain isn't as bad as before. It is harder to move around though, is it going to get better?" Whenever Randy tried to move his arm, other than the pain, he found it hard to get it to move the way he wanted it too. For now it was placed in a sling until it healed a little more.

"It's healing faster than I expected, but nothing seems to have permanent damage so far. I'm sure that with time, you'll have full mobility of your arm again." She said finishing up with checking him.

"How long will it take to be fully healed?" Nomi asked. While he didn't outright say it, Akira and Randy knew what he meant by that question. How long would it take before he could fight again? Nomi was right, he needed to heal fast if he was going to be of any use to him. He couldn't fight if he was still injured.

"If all goes well, maybe 2 weeks. Unfortunately, I don't think it can heal any faster." She responded.

Randy stared at her in shock. "In two weeks, seriously?" When Howard broke his arm when they were younger he was in a cast for about 6 weeks. Was he seriously going to be healed in just two weeks? While it would take two weeks, Randy still knew that it wasn't fast enough for him to be ready to fight. There was no way that they wouldn't be attacked in the next two weeks, and he didn't think he'd fare well in a fight with one hand. Randy looked at her desperately. "I can't wait two weeks to fight. Can't you do some priestess magic to make it heal faster?"

Akira looked solemnly at him and Nomi. "No, unfortunately it doesn't work that way. You're going to have to figure something else out, but just know that you have my help and my apprentices help as well." Randy looked to Nomi sadly.

Nomi smiled sadly. "She's right. We'll figure something out. For now, focus on healing."

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall before the boy from earlier popped into the room. **"Tsukiyomi-san, the food is here."**

Forgetting his worry, Randy practically jumped for joy. "Alright food! I'm starving right now."

"Tell everyone to meet in dining room for lunch, we'll be there shortly." She told him. With a nod he left leaving the three alone again.

"Should we go?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but before that, I have something to tell you." Akira said. Nomi stood straight, waiting for her to continue. "I had sent my apprentice out to investigate the area where you were attacked to try and find out what happened. The phone call I took earlier was him."

"What did he find?" Nomi asked. If there was any useful information they could use as leverage than he'd gladly welcome it.

"He said he found markings on the trees around the area where you were attacked. He said it might have been a symbol from the person that saved you, but he isn't sure. He's going to check with one more priest before making his way back here."

"How long do you think he'll be?" Nomi asked.

"I gave him until tonight, but he might be back earlier from what he said." Akira answered. Good, the sooner he came, the sooner they can come up with a way to stop Akumu.

Randy looked at both Akira and Nomi, confused by their conversation. "That seems like good news but I wouldn't know, seeing as I was unconscious at the time. So, not that I'm not grateful for the help Akira, but can someone fill me in on what's exactly been happening since I blacked out at the forest?" Randy watched as both Nomi and Akira sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, you'll need to be caught up to speed." Getting up off the floor, Akira moved to the door. "It's good for you then, that I'm a slow walker. Come, the food is waiting you two." Helping Randy up, Nomi and Akira began telling Randy what he had missed, and luckily it wasn't much.

* * *

 ** _"_** **Yaku!"** The young boy, named Itomi, said. Showing the cards in his hand, he smugly turned to Nomi and Randy.

Confused, Randy turned to Nomi. "Wait, I thought we just started! How'd he win?" After getting some information about the previous day and a very good lunch, Nomi and Randy were considered healthy enough to bother by Akira. The children seemed to enjoy this news and for the next three hours, were stuck with the littlest children. They seemed to take a liking to Nomi more, seeing as how he could do 'cool ninja stuff.' Now, after a break from constant questions, they were currently playing a game of *Hanafuda with the boy they met in the kitchen.

"He has a quad, which is all four cards, meaning he wins." Nomi explained. Randy stared in disbelief at Nomi before turning to Itomi; glaring at the cards before him.

"I thought you only win if you get to 240 points?" Randy asked annoyed. Itomi laughed while Nomi chuckled.

"Yes, you can win that way too."

"What, seriously, this game is confusing!" Trying and failing to cross his arms in defiance all Randy could muster was a pout.

Itomi laughed at this. **"We can try again if you want?"**

"Why bother, I've already lost six times to you and twice to Nomi." At first Randy thought this game would be fun, but he couldn't understand how it worked. Currently only he, Nomi, Itomi, and a little girl named Hikari were seated crossed legged on a low table. Little Kazumi was by the door watching them. So far they've played eight(make that nine now) times and Randy still barely understood the rules of the game.

Watching as Nomi translated for him, he thought on it a little. Apparently during lunch, he found out that he could understand Japanese. As the children conversed around them, he found that he could make out what they were saying as if they're speaking English. The weird thing is, is that he CAN'T speak, read, or understand Japanese. At least that was what he originally thought. If he really thought back, he guessed he started noticing it in Shibuya. As they were walking he wasn't paying attention(there were other things on his mind then) he managed to read the Japanese signs without even thinking about it.

So he guessed that while he could read and understand what was being said to him, he still couldn't speak it. So far either Nomi or Akira had been translating his words to them, and if not them some of the children did speak English. Granted, not perfectly, but still they tried. Which is why currently, Nomi was sitting to his left; a little girl in his lap who was laughing at his loss.

 **"** **You're right. It gets boring constantly winning all of the time."** Itomi stated. Shuffling the cards together he placed them back in their case. **"I have to say, I've never met someone that bad at Hanafuda before."**

"Yeah, well card games aren't really my thing. Video games are a completely different story though, kid."

"If you're talking about your Grave Punchers games then I'm sorry to say that you aren't that good at it either." Nomi pipped up. Randy looked at Nomi surprised, before remembering who he was talking to again. Of course as the nomicon, he's seen Randy completely bomb in the newest game.

"Alright, not including the newest Grave Punchers game, I'm awesome at video games." Randy stated. The little girl sitting in Nomi's lap, named Hikari, looked up at him; expecting a translation. Once the conversation was understood, Itomi and Hikari laughed.

 **"** **Of course you'd like those kinds of video games. I myself prefer the tactical ones. They really make you think."** Standing up, Itomi sighed sadly. **"I have choirs to do, so I better get started. The kitchen isn't going to clean itself."** At this Randy and Nomi made to move too.

"We can help you know. Want us to come?" Randy asked.

"Yes, you've already helped us so much, the least we can do is help you clean up the mess." Nomi pipped in. Itomi adamantly shook his head.

 **"** **That mess wasn't your fault, so you shouldn't have to worry about it. You're our guest, so just relax. Besides you both are still injured so you should stay here!"** Crossing his arms he looked as if he were scolding children for misbehaving. **"If you so much as even think about helping, I'll have Tsukiyomi-san make you one of her mystery drinks."** With one last glare at the both of them, he exited the room.

"What did he mean by mystery drink?" Randy asked, a little afraid to know. Nomi looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, so far all I've really had was tea."

 **"** **Tsukiyomi-sans mystery drinks can make you sick! She also can't make anything other than tea, that's why Itomi is in charge of cooking most of the time."** Little Hikari pipped up.

"It can't be any worse than the food they give us back in Norisville High." Randy's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Speaking of Norisville, I completely forgot to call Howard. Ah man, he must be worried sick!" Looking around, he realized he had no idea where his phone was.

"Oh, here." Nomi pulled out the phone, returning it to Randy. "I've been holding on to it since I first called for help. I should have given it back as soon as you woke up, but it slipped my mind."

Randy waved his apology off. "Its fine…15 missed calls from Howard? When was this?" Randy asked looking through his phone.

"Oh, after we got away from the Kitsune's Howard called your phone. I was the one that told him where we were. I thought he might be able to help." Nomi said, helping Hikari off of him to go play with the others.

"What about Juliana and Bucky?" He understood why Howard might have been there on that roof, but the others?

Nomi looked at him annoyed. "For some reason Howard thought they would be helpful. They really weren't though seeing as Akira showed up."

Randy looked at his phone. "I take it they know I'm the Ninja now, right?" Great, it's like this entire trip, he was destined to reveal that he's the Ninja to everyone. What's next, Flute girl or Theresa find out?

"Its most likely they did, but we'll take care of their memories later." They had bigger things to worry about.

"You really don't like them do you?" Randy asked smugly. Nomi thought about it for a moment.

"No, it's not that I don't like them, it's just that they shouldn't be involved in this mess." Nomi defended.

"Yeah, because the argument between you, Julian and Howard was just for their safety only?"

"I simply didn't trust Julian to take care of the wounds you had. It was them that wouldn't listen. Especially Howard." Nomi was starting to get embarrassed thinking back on his petty argument. He was technically far older than any of them, and he's ashamed to admit that he acted like a child when he should have been the calm one. It was just sometimes Howard got under his skin.

"What did you expect him to do? He found his best friend with an arrow in his shoulder and a chest covered in blood being carried by a stranger. I wouldn't have trusted you either in that situation." Randy defended. "Besides, I know how you and Howard don't get along all too well anyways." When Nomi was the nomicon the two of them never seemed to like each other. It didn't help that Howard hated the book either. Now that Nomi was human, he made a mental note to keep Howard away from him. The last thing he needed was another fight to start.

"Howard is someone I find to be a nuisance; it has nothing to do with hate. If you think back, he's gotten you into a lot of trouble before. Not to mention how much he hated it when I taught you lessons." Nomi stated. It's true though, he didn't hate him. Hate was too strong a word for him. Howard was more of an annoyance at times, but not all of the time. In a way, Howard reminded him of the past. There was someone he knew exactly like Howard, which he also considered to be annoying at times.

"True, but he has helped me get out of some of the messes I've made. You have to give him props for that." Randy said, trying to convince Nomi that Howard wasn't all bad. "Besides, you have to admit you're kind of vague when it comes to your lessons." He added in the last part.

"Yes, that is why I let Howard keep his memories when you told him you were the Ninja. While there is no doubt he has a bad influence on you sometimes, he has helped you greatly since you have become the Ninja. I have to admit, he is also very brave. I can't say not too many Ninja's of the past have had someone they could rely on like you do with Howard, so I do give him credit for that." Nomi admitted. Randy was surprised by Nomi's words. Thinking about it, he was right. He was really lucky to have Howard by his side. Nomi suddenly smiled "Though he's a horrible Ninja." Randy laughed when he realized what Nomi was referring too.

Standing up, he walked to the door, phone in hand. "I'll be right back, I'm going to give him a call." Dialing the number on his phone, he waited for Howard to pick up.

"Cunningham, this you?" He heard Howard ask. He heard a car horn in the background, so he must have been out somewhere. Thinking back to the schedule they were given, the class must be touring *Chiba Castle Ruins right about now.

"Yeah Howard it's me." Randy tried to sound cheerful, hopefully Howard could stop worrying now. He knew he was worried. Howard would never admit it though.

"How are you doing?" He heard Howard ask awkwardly.

Randy chuckled before answering. "Pretty good. The lady you met healed me up really well. I still can't move my arm, but she said my nerves weren't damaged so I'll heal completely. That Chinese medicine is the cheese!"

He waited for Howard to respond. "…You shoob! Do you have any idea what we had to go through trying to find you? Nooooo, I bet you don't because that other ninja was a stubborn jerk that didn't let us help. Not to mention that weird lady we met left us with a shiki-something doll that I swear creeps everyone out at night! That thing doesn't even sleep; it just stares out the window all night and barely says a word!"

"Actually, how did fake-me handle the Principal and cops?" He was honestly curious. Hopefully he didn't get into too much trouble. He didn't need more problems right now.

He heard Howard paused before he sighed. "Horrible, but they bought his story. He told everyone you got lost in the National Park. Everyone seems to think something else though."

"Well what does everybody else think?"

"You probably don't wanna' know, but you'll be back in time for the move to Nagoya, right?" Randy thought about it. When would they be coming back? They technically had to stop Akumu and he obviously couldn't sneak away everytime without at least getting caught. Not to mention that he had Nomi with him. They couldn't exactly hide him, unless he was inside the nomicon. Then again, now that Bucky and Julian knew, he had more people to cover for him. He could always mind wipe them after they saved the world, no one said it had to be when they got back.

"Speaking of the trip, how exactly are Bucky and Julian taking this….whole mess." Randy could have used more vulgar words, but he thought he might keep the phrasing about everything civilized. There was a long pause on Howards end which made alarms go off in Randy's head. Immediately he thought the worse. "Howard, they didn't go off telling people about my secret did they?"

"What no, they didn't tell anyone," Randy sighed in relief, "but I might have told them everything about the Ninja." Howard finished off.

Taking a moment to process the information Randy tried to analyze what Howard said. "What do you mean by everything?" He heard Howard give a nervous laugh on the other end.

"Yeah well I sort of promised them that I would spill everything I knew about you being the Ninja if they helped me find you; so I told them everything."

Randy freaked out for a second. "EVERYTHING!?"

"Yeah" Randy hated how nonchalant Howard sounded.

"As in-"

"Yeah."

"Even-"

"Yup"

"What about-"

He heard Howard laugh. "How could I forget to tell them that, and what part of everything do you not understand?"

"HOWARD! Just because you promised you'd tell them everything, didn't mean you had to tell them everything!" This was wonderful.

"Relax Cunningham, I left some things out."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like who exactly that other Ninja-guy was…..mostly because I have no idea who he is either." There was some noise on the other end of the phone before Randy heard a faint scream.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, just fake-you freaking Bucky out. I put him in charge of it while I took the phone call. Yeah, he's pretty….weird when no one but us is around, so if you could come back soon, that'd be great."

"Well actually we're waiting on someone that's supposed to give us information about the Gateway and the Kitsunes. He's supposed to be here by tonight, so I might make it back in time for the transfer to Nagoya. That is unless Nomi has a better plan." So far they haven't discussed any strategies for beating Akumu. Not only that but he was pretty useless at the moment because of his arm. He had to figure out a way to fight if they had any chance of saving the world.

"Who's Nomi?" Howard asked.

Randy paused for a second. Should he tell Howard? Howard never got along with Nomi in book form so God knows what would happen if they went at each other's throats now. Well, maybe Howard would surprise him. Nomi said he didn't hate Howard so there could be a chance that they could get along. "Cunningham, you still there?" What's the worst that could happen.

"You might not believe me but, remember that Ninja guy that was with me when you guys came to help?"

"Yeah."

"His names Nomi and…well…he's also the Nomicon in a way." From then Randy proceeded to tell Howard what Nomi was. He left some things out. Like Nomi's clan and the importance of the amulet. He felt that those things shouldn't be shared with everyone. When he was done he was surprised by Howards calm demeanor.

"So this Nomi guy's going to help you save the world?"

"It looks like it. I mean, you should have seen him in action! We technically ran in the end, but he was so awesome against the two Kitsune!"

Howard sighed. "That's great and all, but I have to go. The principals giving me the stink eye. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, but Howard don't tell Julian and Bucky about who Nomi is, please."

"Cunningham, relax, I won't say a word…... Just worry about taking care of yourself." Howard spoke awkwardly. Very rarely did Howard openly show concern so it touched Randy to know his best friend was trying.

"Thanks Howard, bye." With the call ended, Randy walked back into the room, almost tripping over Kazumi. He had forgotten that she was sitting by the door. "Sorry Kazumi, I didn't see you there." Smiling kindly he tried to be friendly. So far Kazumi was one of the few children that were too shy to go near them. She preferred to stay at a distance and watch them in whatever they were doing.

Kazumi looked up at him a bit fearful, but otherwise said nothing and simply nodded. Her doll clutched close to her chest. Randy tried not to frown, but ``Kazumi was just so quiet. Every time he or Nomi tried to talk to her, she would stay silent. Randy figured she didn't like him, but Akira assured him that wasn't the case. Kazumi was just having a rough time, from what Akira said.

Looking around, Randy noticed that Nomi was gone, but the Nomicon was sitting on top of the table. He turned to Kazumi. "Do you know where Nomi went?" Akira had said Kazumi could understand English, but she wasn't even sure if she could speak it. Kazumi shook her head before looking back to the Nomicon. Was Nomi inside? It wouldn't hurt to check. "Kazumi do you mind if I have a moment alone?" He asked nicely. She nodded before walking out and closing the door, her light footsteps retreating. Sitting back down at the table, Randy opened the pages and was surprisingly a little relieved to know that he had been sucked into the Nomicon like usual. This meant that Nomi was indeed inside.

The landing this time was surprisingly gentle compared to the many other times, so he managed to land on his feet. He also realized that he could move his injured arm. All his injuries were gone. Smiling in satisfaction he looked around to find he landed in the nomicons dojo. No one was around, leaving the place creepily empty.

"Nomi!" Randy called out. He had to admit, it felt strange calling out to someone who has basically been spying on him for a whole year now. He had no idea where Nomi was and the nomicon could be pretty big. "Nomi!" Once again Randy waited for a sign that he was heard, but nothing happened. "This is gonna take a while." He mumbled to himself. Exploring the inside of the dojo proved to be useless. Looking up, Randy realized he had about 20 floors left. Sighing, he walked up the steps, almost slamming into a Samurai warrior standing in his way.

He stood at parade rest, with his hands behind his back. His head moved to look down at Randy, but otherwise, he stood still. With the Samurai in the way Randy couldn't get through. "Hey, um…do you by any chance happen to know where Nomi is?" Randy asked. It couldn't hurt. The worst the Samurai could do was say no(or attack him). The samurai said nothing, and just when Randy was about to give up on him, he moved out of the way and began walking. "So I take that as a no….or?" Realizing Randy wasn't following, it stopped and beckoned him over.

Happily following, Randy took in his surroundings. The further they went, the more detailed his surroundings were becoming. Simple sliding doors, became more intricate in art and design. The very walls started changing to a house similar to Akira's. Coming to a stop the Samurai pointed to the door down the hall, but made no move to continue walking. With instructions given, he turned to leave. "Thanks!" Randy called out to the retreating form.

Turning back to the hallway, he realized it wasn't as brightly lit as the other places. All doors were closed and no windows were in sight. Only soft lights around the screen doors that resembled candles provided the light he needed. It was strange, Randy could have sworn it was still daytime, but maybe the nomicon had its own night hours. Coming closer to the door, Randy started to hear voices.

"You probably won't find what you're looking for in these books." A voice from behind the door said. Randy stopped in his tracks, staying deadly silent. That voice; he knew that voice. It was the First Ninja! Reaching for the door, he paused as another voice spoke up.

"These books hold over 900 years of wisdom, you never what you may find." Nomi spoke in defense. Leaning against the door, Randy listened closely. It wasn't like he was spying, more like observing. That's what Randy continued to tell himself as he listened to their conversation.

"Yes, but do you honestly believe you will find something by randomly reading any book. Didn't you read that one already?" First Ninja stated.

Sitting amongst a large pile of books, Nomi continued to flip through the pages without sparing his oldest friend a glance. "There's always the chance that I missed something." He stated with a blank expression. As he continued to flip through another book, First Ninja, otherwise known as Akiyoshi by very few close friends, crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why not just ask him?" Akiyoshi asked. He saw Nomi stiffen before turning back to flipping pages.

"You know why I can't do that." Nomi responded calmly. 800 years had pasted and Nomi was still as stubborn as a mull. Akiyoshi has had this conversation with Nomi many times over the past hundred years and the result still ended up the same every time. Now was different though, they needed help and neither of them knew what to do.

"You're being stubborn again." Akiyoshi said. He tried to get Nomi to take the bait, but it didn't seem to be working. The boy continued to flip through the pages without a care to what he was saying.

"No, I simply don't want to speak to him. Besides, what makes you think he knows anything about Akumu anyway? The incident happened before his time." Nomi retorted.

Akiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "True, but that doesn't mean that your father didn't tell him stories about it. The information you seek isn't in any of those books and you know it. You need to speak with him." Akiyoshi tried to emphasis his point.

Nomi suddenly turned around, his face was calm, but Akiyoshi could see the panic and anger in his eyes. "Speak to him and tell him what exactly? You know why I can't do that, everything that happened was my fault. I can never face him again, so why ask?"

"What happened that day was not you're doing. Remember, a guilty soul weighs down the body and mind, but a misplaced guilty soul will crush the body and mind." Akiyoshi's eyes softened.

Nomi looked down sadly. "If it's not my fault then tell me how if I hadn't had run away then the Sorcerer wouldn't have had the chance to attack."

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen. None of us knew." Akiyoshi said.

"That is still no excuse. The signs of an attack had been there for weeks. I should have known the Sorcerer would try and get to me." Nomi repeated. He had gone through that day many times in his head. He had no one to blame except himself. If his brother had not been injured, then maybe that day would have turned out differently. Unfortunately, his family paid the price for his mistake.

Akiyoshi looked sadly at his friend. His brother would not be pleased to know that the incident was affecting Nomi so much. Sighing sadly, he watched as Nomi flipped through yet another book. Making up his mind he took a seat next to him and began to read a book along with him.

"Akiyoshi, you don't have to help. This is my problem so-" Nomi didn't get to finish.

"What point is there to having comrades if you do not let them help?" Akiyoshi said, turning to face him. Receiving silence from Nomi, he turned back to the book at hand. Just as quickly he heard Nomi flip through another book. He almost didn't see the smile Nomi had.

"Thank you." Akiyoshi wasn't sure if Nomi was thanking him for helping find information or for constantly staying by his side, but either way he was glad to know he was helping.

* * *

Well, that sure was a heavy conversation. Standing behind the door, Randy was starting to regret listening in. Maybe he should have just made his presence known before the conversation took a turn to where he wasn't supposed to listen. Stepping back as quietly as possible, Randy tried to go back down the hall. Once he was down there, he'd shout out to let them know he was here. That would be believable, right?

"What are we standing out here for?" A voice whispered behind Randy. He felt his heart jump in his chest as he let out a scream. Turning around to see who it was, he relaxed a little.

"Plop-Plop! Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Randy harshly whispered.

"Well, why are you just standing there then?" Plop-Plop asked rather loudly in Randy's opinion. Trying to shut him up, Randy covered his mouth.

"Keep your voice down or else they'll-" Randy didn't get to finish. The doors suddenly opened to reveal the First Ninja glaring down at them.

Randy gave a nervous chuckle and a small wave. He was busted. "Heeeey First Ninja, I was just looking for Nomi. He wouldn't happen to be in there, would he?" He asked nervously. First ninja didn't reply, choosing to cross his arms instead.

"You were spying." He stated as a fact, not a question.

"What, no! I was just waiting until you guys were done. It would have been rude if I interrupted you guys." Randy sheepishly said. First Ninja just titled his head.

"You sure? It looked like you were spying." Plop-Plop whispered to him.

"You're not helping!" Randy whispered harshly back.

"I can still hear you two." First Ninja stated. Randy laughed nervously. Yup, he was screwed.

"Its fine Akiyoshi, let them in." Nomi called from the inside of the room. First Ninja gave one last glare before moving to the side. With the view no longer blocked, Randy walked in and was awed by what he saw. The room was covered in books, scrolls, paintings, and letters. Some scrolls were laid out on the floor, stretched out to the ends of the room. Books were scattered all over the place and letters were just as messily placed. There were some paintings hung on the walls but they were all strangers to Randy. He had to be careful where he stepped, but he manage to make his way over to Nomi.

"Did you need something?" Nomi asked. Noticing he was still on the floor, Randy offered his hand to help him up. He was happy to know the gesture was accepted.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering where you went." Randy gestured to the room, his hand still in Nomi's. "I take it this is like some Ninja-wisdom library?" Randy asked. Randy tried to let go, but Nomi held firm for about another few seconds, before slowly letting go.

Nomi smirked slightly. "You could call it that, but this is actually my personal library. Everything I've gathered in the past 800 years along with the remaining records of the Norisu clan I managed to salvage is stored here." He gestured around him.

"Though most of the stuff is pretty boring. Nothing entertaining to read." Plop-Plop said.

Both First Ninja and Nomi glared at Plop-Plop. "These books are not for amusement Plop-Plop. They are for gaining knowledge." First Ninja defended.

"You guys were trying to find stuff on the gateway right?" Randy interrupted the brewing argument. Bending down he picked up a book. From the writing and dates, Randy figured it was a journal.

"Yes, but so far the search has turned up empty." Nomi said.

"As I said it would." First Ninja stated.

"We'll I mean, it probably doesn't help that this place is a complete mess." Plop-Plop stated, picking up a book before tossing it to the side. Looking back to the others he saw their glares. He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you are looking for something that happened before Norisville, just discard the stuff that involves the past 700 hundred years and check the books before that time, to see if you find anything. What?" Plop-Plop noticed they were staring at him in awe.

"He's got a point. We can start by checking the oldest books and work our way up the timeline." Randy suggested.

"I guess he is right." Nomi admitted a little peeved that the idea didn't cross his mind. He was completely off today.

"Yes now if only this place was not completely disorganized, that idea might have worked." First Ninja commented, looking closely at the mess.

Randy tried not to laugh as he saw Nomi pout before turning to the books scattered everywhere. "Oh please, it isn't like I can't fix that issue." He stated. Nomi sat amongst the pile of books, crossed legged with hands on his knees. Closing his eyes he began to meditate. A few seconds past before the books and other things slowly began to levitate and move in all directions across the room.

"This is so bruce! I didn't know he could move things with his mind." Randy stated.

"The Nomicon is his domain, he can do whatever he wants inside." First Ninja said. Finally, the books and other things had stopped moving. Opening his eyes Nomi gestured to the items placed before him.

"This is all that I remember that dates back to before the Sorcerers attack on Norisville. If we can't find anything in these, we'll check another time period." Nomi stated.

"The place still looks messy to me." Plop-Plop stated smugly. Randy gave a small laugh that he tried to hide when Nomi glared at him.

"Thank you for the insight Plop-Plop. Now if you would be so kind as to search with us that would be helpful." First Ninja said.

Plop-Plop started walking towards the door. "No thank you, I'll be taking a nap if you need me, but I wish you all the best of luck." With those final words, he was out the door. He figured he'd leave this up to the professionals. He was sure three ninjas would be able to figure it out, so he wasn't really needed. They'd be fine without him.

"At least it's quite now." Nomi commented as he heard Plop-Plop leave.

"So what exactly are we searching for?" Randy asked, taking a seat and picking up a book.

"Anything that has to do with the Gateway, Kitsunes, or the Dark Spirit; otherwise known as Akumu. If you find anything, let me know." Nomi commented, opening up a scroll. Noticing First Ninja do the same, Randy began to get to work. There were hundreds of books around here, they were bound to find something.

* * *

"This is hopeless! I can't find anything." Randy whined. He had no idea how long they had been searching but he was sure that if he looked through anymore books he'd cry. So far they'd come up with nothing. First Ninja and Nomi were still looking, but Randy just couldn't anymore.

"You may take a break if you desire." First Ninja commented, flipping through a scroll.

"He's right. I'm almost done looking through this book, then I'll check three more. Once I'm done we'll leave. Maybe Akira will have more to say on the matter." Nomi stated. Since he got permission from the both of them to take a break, Randy decided he'd take a better look at the paintings hung up.

There weren't many and there really wasn't anything special about them. Some had incredible scenery of mountain tops, waterfalls, and lakes, but what struck Randy the most was the people in the paintings. They were people that resembled Nomi in a way. _Maybe family?_ There was a person that looked like an older version of Nomi that Randy had to admit was pretty good-looking. There was a painting of him jumping through the trees, smiling with another female that looked to be about the same age. In another it was the same girl, wearing a very colorful kimono posing for the painting. She held a fan that covered her nose and mouth, but her eyes looked like they were piercing the very soul of whoever was looking.

There was one of a younger boy with hair a slightly darker color, taking a fighting stance against the older version of Nomi. Both looked like they were ready to fight. Lastly, he saw a picture with all three of them by a lake. They weren't alone though, two smaller children, probably twins, were playing with the slightly older boy in the water. The two oldest watching. The paintings were mostly of these 5 and some with an older looking man. After looking closely, Randy was sure they were Nomi's family. Every single one of them had the same brownish eyes Nomi had.

"Curious on who they are?" Looking to his left, Randy realized he must have followed the paintings right to First Ninja's side. He was staring up at Randy before standing and looking at the paintings himself.

"Yeah, but I think I figured it out. I'm actually more surprised to find out your name is Akiyoshi. I always thought that your name was just First Ninja." Randy admitted smiling. First Ninja rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course I have a name, but ignore that. Only those closest to me, may refer to me in that name." First Ninja stated.

Randy's shoulders slumped slightly. Randy thought they were close, but maybe it wasn't like that for the First Ninja. Using his puppy dog eyes, Randy started begging.

"Can I call you Akiyoshi?" He asked nicely.

"No." First Ninja deadpanned. Randy's smile fell.

"Aw, come one! Please, can I call you Akiyoshi? It's your name; I can't keep calling you First Ninja all the time, can I?"

"I am fine with that." He stated.

"…..Does Plop-Plop know your real name?" Randy asked.

First Ninja's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, but he only uses it in private."

"So? I'll do the same, so can I" Randy pleaded.

"No." First Ninja repeated.

Randy looked openly hurt. "Oh, okay…..it's just that I thought we were close and all. I mean, you taught me a lot of stuff and I helped you seal the Sorcerer, so I figured we were friends, but I guess it was just me that though that. Sorry for the mistake." Randy turned around so that his back was facing the First Ninja.

Akiyoshi's eye twitched. After hearing that from Randy, he felt a little guilty for being so harsh. Sure the boy was an idiot at times, but that didn't mean he was a bad person. He was actually one of the few ninja's Akiyoshi liked. It did touch him a little to know that Randy thought of him as a friend. During his time in Norisville, he didn't have many friends. The other trainees in the Norisu clan were always jealous of his talent as a ninja, and the fact that he spent so much time with the main family usually resulted in hatred from the others. Randy wasn't like those from the past though.

When he first met Randy, the boy was awe struck, and held Akiyoshi in such high regards. Even when he wanted to quit the boy's determination reminded him what he was fighting for. Looking at him now, he has come a long way.

Watching the boys' shoulders slump and remembering his hurt expression from earlier, Akiyoshi's guilt grew. Looking at Nomi for help, he was annoyed to see the boy smirking at him. His expression silently making it clear what he wanted to say.

 _"_ _You said no, so now it's your problem, not mine"._ Without dropping the smirk Nomi turned back to look in the journal he was reading beforehand, ignoring his friends' cry for help.

Akiyoshi grunted before turning back to the mopping Randy. Sighing exasperatedly, he ran a hand across his face. Speaking, he caved in. "If you'd truly like, you may call me by my name, but only in private." Akiyoshi emphasized the last part.

Randy perked up slightly and turned to look to him. "Really? I can call you by your name?"

"Yes, you can call me by my name." Akiyoshi repeated one more time. He saw Randy perk up even more.

"So does that mean we're friends?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Yes we are comrades." Akiyoshi stated. When he didn't notice a change from Randy, he tried to word himself differently. "Um, yes, we're….friends." He admitted awkwardly. Akiyoshi honestly couldn't remember ever saying that to someone. It was usually the other way around since Akiyoshi was never good at admitting his feelings very well. He handled things in a business manner most of the time until he was told to loosen up. Mostly by Nomi's older brother.

Randy smiled happily. "Alright!" He hugged Akiyoshi, causing the man to stiffen. "I knew we were friends! Don't worry, I promise I'll only call you by your name in private." Randy said, letting go.

Akiyoshi coughed, trying to regain composure. "Yes, as long as you understand, then its fine."

Randy turned back to the paintings, looking a little more closely at them. "That means you must have been close with Nomi's family too, right?" Akiyoshi nodded. "The resemblance is pretty obvious." He said pointing to another picture of all of them sitting by a fire. The three youngest fighting while the older siblings tried to break them up.

"Yes, Nomi does resemble some more than others, but every person there is family." Akiyoshi commented. Randy looked back to Nomi, completely oblivious to the fact that they were taking about him. He was too far gone in the letters he was reading. Turning back to Akiyoshi, he was kind of nervous to ask, but he did anyway.

"They were your family too right?" He saw how Akiyoshi looked back at the painting in sorrow, before being replaced by pride.

"Yes, the Norisu name was not just given to blood family, but also to those they deemed worthy that had no place to go." Akiyoshi stated.

"So you were adopted?" Randy asked. He didn't mean any harm, he was just honestly curious. Akiyoshi rarely talked about himself.

"Yes and no. There were others like me. Children without a place to go, but given a home and trained as warriors by the Head of the Norisu clan. I just happened to be the closest to the main family. I was the best fighter out of all the trainees so often times I sparred with Nomi and his siblings, especially Nomi's older brother. A great leader and warrior that I quickly began to consider a brother." Akiyoshi admitted.

Randy thought that was pretty amazing. "They must have been pretty strong. Especially Nomi." Randy looked back to see Nomi flipping through a book now, not really caring about them. He heard Akiyoshi snort.

"Not as strong as you may think. Nomi was a reckless trouble maker in the past." He stated. Yup, he could recall many times he walked in on Nomi causing some sort of mischief with his younger brother.

Randy stared in disbelief. Nomi, a trouble-maker? "You're joking right? Nomi looks and acts so….so much like you, but a little more fun to be around; no offense. I can't see him causing trouble." Randy tried to picture it in his head but he couldn't do it. From what he's seen, Nomi doesn't look like he could cause trouble.

By now Nomi was starting to pay attention, but he had yet to make himself known. "What I say is true. Nomi was a far greater trouble-maker than you. He liked to mess with the villagers and-"

"Akiyoshi!" Nomi raised his voice in embarrassment. Akiyoshi and Randy looked to see Nomi staring at them with annoyance. "What are you saying about me?" He asked with an eye twitch.

Akiyoshi crossed his arms in defense. "Nothing really, simply retelling old stories of the times when you caused trouble around Norisville."

Nomi quickly glanced at Randy before looking back to Akiyoshi. "There's no need to tell him stuff like that. It was in the past and I've matured since then."

Randy laughed at Nomi's obvious embarrassment. "Ah, come on! It's not that bad Nomi. I think it's kind of cute that you used to be trouble-maker!" Not realizing what he said at first, he stared confused at the surprised faces of both Nomi and Akiyoshi.

Nomi's cheeks were slowly turning a shade darker. "Ah, yes…well…I mean…it was in the past….." His words were dying off. Slowly going over the words in his head, Randy finally understood.

"W-What I meant by cute, was that, itslikewhenyoulookatlittlekidsandyouseethemasbrat-sbutthentheygrowuptobereally…amazing adults." He had no idea what he just said. Refusing to face-palm, he was left with just an awkward silence that hung in the air. Great, now what should he say?

"Did you find any useful information?" Akiyoshi asked, breaking the silence. Thankful for the save, Nomi spoke up.

"Unfortunately, no. There were some notes written about people in Japan, but there isn't any indication they're relate to what we're looking for." Nomi picked up a book and beckoned them over to him. They both sat on either side of him with Randy to Nomi's left. There were small paintings attached to each page to what looked to be a journal. "This is a journal my father kept pertaining to priestesses, exorcists, and magic users from Japan, but nothing seems to connect."

As he flipped through the book, he made to close it until Randy grabbed his arm. "Wait, show me that last page again." He asked. Unsure of why he was asking, Nomi opened it to the last page. It was information on a white Sorceress; one who guarded a village until it was attacked by the Sorcerer and Sorceress. No villagers survived, so Nomi thought she just happened to be one of the many victims his father used to trace the Sorcerers steps. Though now, he might have been wrong.

"Can I see that?" Randy asked. Nomi willingly gave him the journal to read. As his eyes roamed through the words on the paper, Nomi saw his face begin to pale. He saw Randy detach the drawing of the women and hold it with shaking hands.

"Randy are you alright?" Nomi asked. When no reply came, he shared a glance with Akiyoshi. Both unsure of what was wrong with him.

"This is her right? The Sorceress from the village the journal says was destroyed?" Randy asked.

"Yes, that's her. Her first name isn't known, but her given name was Izawa. Why do you ask?" Nomi noticed that Randy's hand was shaking a little harder now. Trying to quill his fears, he placed his hand on Randy's own.

The small gesture seemed to help him. Randy looked to Nomi then back to the drawing. "Her name… I now it. Her name is Michie." Nomi was slightly confused now, and from the looks of it so was Akiyoshi.

"How do you know her name?" Akiyoshi asked.

Randy shook his head. "I mean, I know because she was in my dreams. She…this is….she said to find her bells…and she knew Akumu….I saw….." Randy placed a hand on his head, frustration growing. He had stopped shaking by now, but his face was growing paler. Catching the name Akumu, Nomi took action.

Getting in front of Randy, Nomi placed both hands on his shoulders. "Randy, relax. Just take it slow." He waited until he had Randy's full attention. "Now, just tell me everything from the beginning. You said she was in your dreams, right? What happened?"

Randy looked away. "I don't really know. It's all confusing, and it probably won't make any sense."

"That's fine, just start by telling me what happened in your dreams." Nomi smiled encouragingly. Feeling reassured Randy nodded before speaking.

"Well it started when I was floating-"

"Nomi." Akiyoshi spoke warningly. Nomi didn't like that he was being interrupted, but the look on Akiyoshi's face, made it very clear something was wrong. Before he could ask, Nomi suddenly sensed it too, and his demeanor was on guard.

"Nomi?" Randy asked hesitantly, sensing the tension between the two. "Is something wrong?"

Letting go of Randy, Nomi and Akiyoshi stood up. Offering a hand, Nomi helped Randy up. "Sorry, but we'll have to talk later." Nomi's faced darkened. "There's a powerful intruder in the Nomicon."

X

X

X

 **So what did you guys think of the name I gave first Ninja. Apparently it means, "Bright justice or bright morality." I thought it would fit him well. If my references or explanations are wrong, please feel free to correct me.**

 **San- A formal way of addressing someone. It's like calling them "Ms. Tsukiyomi"**

 **Hanafuda- A Japanese card game.(Which I honestly don't get)**

 **Chiba Castle Ruins- It was originally built in 1126 before later being reconstructed. It belonged to the family of Tsuneshige Chiba but they had to leave because they could not survive the Sengoku period, causing the castle to fall. It was rebuilt in 1967 and is now a museum.**

 **Well that's all. For anyone wondering, I've been posting artwork for the fic on my deviantart account. If you have any request on anything you want to see drawn from what you've read so far, feel free to let me know. My name is 26shann.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I hope I didn't make them too OOC. Its really hard to write First Ninja, but this chapter probably shows what I think his personality was like. I also remembered that after one episode Plop-Plop was absorbed into the nomicon, so I figured, why not add him. Next chapter we find out who this powerful intruder is, and more information on the enemy Nomi and Randy are up against!**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Fire

**Hello my amazing readers! Did you miss me! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! My anxiety has come back and I was afraid to do anything that might give me a full on attack.(So I basically didn't do much O_O) Luckily its gotten much better. So for anyone suffering through anxiety or panic attacks, I know what its like so feel free to PM me if you need someone to talk too. I'm more than willing to listen. (Even if its to just say hi, I'm all ears!) Anyways, to all the amazing people that reviewed, favorited, or followed this story and have been patiently( or not patiently) waiting, A BIG THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! Now, onto the new chapter! By the way, I HATE fight scenes so apologize if they suck, but luckily its short. Also the whole thing with the talismans, they work a little differently in this story, so if you think I'm crazy and wrong about them, that's why.**

 **WARNING: MalexMale**

 **Rating: T (Blood/or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally as awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Nomi's middle name also belongs to Chihuahua rocks as well. If you guys can, check out her stories, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing, except the OC's that are used.**

 **Bold-** Japanese speech

x

x

x

Ch. 7: Into the Fire

"They're already in the dojo." He heard Akiyoshi state, body tense. Not waiting another second, Nomi charged out of the room. Sprinting down the hall, Nomi hoisted himself over the rail and dropped to the lowest level. Landing in a crouch, he paused hearing the sound of his Samurai guards engaged in the fight. Their weapons resonating through the building.

"Luckily there seems to be only one of them." Akiyoshi stated, landing right by his side. Looking up he noticed Randy making his was down through the stairs and halls. He heard Akiyoshi sigh in exasperation. "I told him to stay in the room."

"As if he would listen." Nomi stated. He wore a small smirk before turning back to the hallway leading to the open area used for training. "Take the left side, I'll take the right." With a quick nod, both moved towards the shadows. Creeping quietly Nomi quickly hid behind a pillar, out of sight from whoever was fighting. He heard a sudden smack against the floor.

" **Well, you guys definitely caught me by surprise, but I expected more from you. You're not a strong as you look.** " Nomi heard the intruder say. Peeking out, he saw his samurai guards laid out on the floor. Each one defeated. The intruder's back was facing Nomi, but he still felt like he could see the stranger smirking in satisfaction.

The intruder bent down to inspect the fallen guard and Nomi took that chance and jumped out. It only took a second for Nomi to have his sword pointed to the back of the intruders' neck.

" **Yes well, it's mostly because they rarely train with outsiders.** " Nomi said. Whatever the intruder was doing was immediately halted as Nomi felt him tense. Form what Nomi could see he had sandy blonde hair that spread out wildly on his scalp. He seemed to be wearing a red sweater with blue jeans. His red and white sneakers barely making a sound. Ever so slowly the boy turned to face Nomi with his hands raised. From his appearance, Nomi figured he didn't look much older than Randy. When he saw Nomi's glare, he smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that. I just got tired of waiting for the Ninja to wake up that I just decided to come on in and get him myself." He chuckled nervously. "For a second I thought you were him," his eyes turned cold, and Nomi tensed. "but I guess not." The boy swiftly moved to the left before charging at Nomi' right. Using his right hand he grabbed Nomi's hand while his left made to strike him in the face. Coming to his senses, Nomi quickly ducked back. Using the fact that his right hand was still in the intruders grasped, he brought his left leg over the boys head and pulled him down. With Nomi's weight the boy toppled over and they both fell. "That was dangerous! I ended up landing on your sword!" Nomi heard him complain.

Both tried to get back up but the intruder was faster. Before he could make another move, Akiyoshi stepped in. Using his scarf, he pinned the other boys' hands to his side, unable to move. The boy stared shockingly at him. "Wait there's more of you? Then which one of you is the Ninja?"

"That would be me!" Randy called out before emerging from the hallway running towards them.

"Ninja!" Nomi heard the intruder speak with such fondness it scared him. He looked so happy to see Randy it was creepy. Just to be safe Nomi stuck out a hand in front of Randy as he got closer.

"Don't get too close, we have no idea who this person is." Nomi told him.

"Why, you caught him didn't you. He can't be that much of a threat now." Randy looked down at the individual who was sitting on the ground. Tied up using Akiyoshi's scarf. The intruder was still smiling at Randy.

"Now that the Ninja's here, I promise I won't go anywhere, so could you please loosen your scarf. It's getting harder to breathe." He asked Akiyoshi.

"No, but if you answer some questions first, maybe I will consider it." Akiyoshi said. The boy just pouted in return.

"Ninja, they're being mean to me, make them stop!" He whined to Randy. Nomi glared before raising his sword back to the boys neck. Usually, he wasn't so quick to lose his temper, but there was just something about this person that was quickly getting on his nerves.

The boy's eyes landed on the sword and Nomi was very satisfied when he tried to lean away from it in fear. Looking at Nomi he started chuckling nervously again. He was quickly starting to hate his laugh.

"Enough, who are you and what are you doing here." Nomi demanded. He saw Akiyoshi tighten the scarf to show the boy that he better answer.

"Sorry, I don't feel like answering to you. I'd rather talk to the Ninja." His eyes moved to Randy, smirking in a terrifying way. This boy was an exceptional fighter from the looks of it, but his presence. It gave off such a chilling feeling that put Akiyoshi and Nomi on edge. It wasn't a deadly presence per say, but more like it was telling you to stay alert or you'll regret it.

"Okay, then I'll ask." Randy spoke, obviously sensing something was making Nomi mad. Nomi wanted to object but they wanted to know where he came from. He hated to admit it, but he seemed to cooperate more with Randy. Nomi nodded in approval before Randy asked his question. "Who are you?"

"I'm so glad you asked." The boy suddenly spoke with such a chilling voice that scared all three. This feeling was so familiar to him but he didn't know why. _Wait_. He did know. It's the same feeling he had when he faced the Kitsune. _A spy for Akuma?_ Nomi thought. Ever so slightly, he moved closer to Randy. "I'm Akira's apprentice." The chill in his voice was gone, replaced by cheer and a smile.

Nomi couldn't see his own face, but he was pretty sure it looked similar to Randy's and Akiyoshi's. Completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Randy asked again, a little unsure now.

The boy was more than eager to reply again. "My name is Shinobu and I'm Akira's apprentice." When it didn't seem like it was getting through to them, he elaborated a bit more. "You know, her apprentice that she sent to look around the area where you guys were attacked. After that I went to see some people about the talisman I found." He was smiling calmly now. Constantly looking from Randy to him, trying to see if they registered anything he said.

Coming to his sense, Nomi lowered his sword. "You're not suppose to be back until tonight." He said a little skeptically. He nodded to Akiyoshi in a silent approval to let the newly dubbed Shinobu go. With the scarf gone, he stretched out his limbs before slowly standing up with a content sigh. Suddenly he charged past Nomi heading straight for Randy. It happened so fast that Nomi couldn't stop him. Shinobu halted a little too close in Randy's personal space before picking him up.

"NINJA! It's such a pleasure to final meet you! I'm such a big fan of your work!" He spoke as he spun Randy around at a rate that would have left anyone dizzy. All the while praising the Ninja and everything he did. Both Senior Ninjas were left watching in confusion at the complete fluctuation of Shinobu's personality. One second he was a sharp fighter that gave off a professional presence and the next he was a complete fanboy. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Randy was put down gently. He swayed a bit, but Shinobu managed to keep him steady. What happened next had Nomi horrified, but he didn't know why.

Just when Nomi was about to get Shinobu's attention he saw him grab Randy's face and lift it upwards. It was as if time was slowing down as Nomi watched both of their lips slowly connect to one another. When their lips met everyone froze. They stood still for a couple of seconds before Nomi's body moved. He honestly doesn't recall if his body has ever moved that fast before in his life. Ripping the both of them apart, he stood in between them, Randy firmly placed protectively behind him.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Both Nomi and Randy spoke at the same time. Their cheeks red from embarrassment.

Shinobu didn't look the least bit sorry. In fact he looked like a kicked puppy. "What do you mean? I thought that was how *westerners greeted each other." He mentioned nonchalantly. "You didn't have to get so jealous, I was going to greet you next." He spoke to Nomi. He felt the heat in his cheeks grow worse.

"That is NOT how we greet each other! It's usually just a peck on the cheek, but not on the lips." Randy spoke back, secretly happy that he was safely behind Nomi. Although he was a little mortified that his first kiss was with this weirdo.

"Exactly, there was no reason for you to do that." Nomi added in. Shinobu's pout was starting to get on his nerves.

He placed his hands on his hips and turned to look at everyone. "You sure that's not how they greet each other." He asked one more time.

"NO!" Randy and Nomi responded in unison; a little more annoyed now.

"Kissing on the lips is usually reserved for lovers." Akiyoshi responded more calmly than the other two. Trying to get the point across before the two blushing ninja's could get any worse. He raised an eyebrow at Nomi and Randy, wondering what that was all about. Neither seemed to notice as their eyes were still fixated on Shinobu. Wary in case he made another move.

He suddenly started laughing. "Oh! I'm sorry. I honestly thought that was how you greeted each other." He turned to Nomi. "My bad, I didn't mean to make you jealous." Nomi felt the heat in his cheeks get worse as he stuttered a reply. The attention now focused on him.

"Wha- No! I wasn't jealous. It was just- I didn't-…..I just thought you were making him uncomfortable, s-so I stepped in." By now he felt his face was as red as his hair and right then, he want to sink into the ground and disappear. _Where was an attack when you need it?_ Why did he even bother to step in? It wasn't like he was jealous! He wasn't! His body just moved on its own before he could think. He didn't even bother to look at Randy or Akiyoshi. He did not want to know what expressions they wore.

Shinobu stared at him with a frown. His eyes roamed over the both of them, until he slowly started smirking. "You sure, you seem really protective of the Ninja." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akiyoshi turn away. Years of experience told Nomi that he was laughing at him. "You can be honest with me. I don't mind it. Love is Love no matter who it's with." He tried to seem supportive.

Enough, Nomi was getting very annoyed. He didn't need someone questioning him on something so stupid in the first place. "For the last time, we are not together! It's my job as the Nomicon to keep him safe! With the fate of the world at stake the last thing I need right now is for him to get hurt again. So excuse me if I'm a little overprotective." He almost shouted. He felt Randy tense and he immediately regretted the words the second they came out his mouth. Mentally analyzing them, he didn't think he had said anything bad per say, but from the looks Shinobu and Akiyoshi had as they looked from him to Randy, he must have been wrong.

An awkward silence fell over the four. Taking pity on them Shinobu spoke up first. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so angry." They were meant as comfort, but honestly they just made Nomi feel worse. "I got back early so I went looking for you guys. After an hour of just watching the ninja in his hypnotic state I decided to come get you myself. I wanted to tell you I found some information on the talisman that might give us some answers."

Nomi sighed. "That's good. What did you find?" He asked.

"I was hoping we can discuss this with my master since she has some input as well." Shinobu stated.

"You're right, we should head back." Nomi spoke to Randy. Randy gave a small smile and moved to stand by Shinobu.

"So how do we leave this pla-" Shinobu's words morphed to screams as he and Randy were booted out of the nomicon.

"Keep searching in the archives to see if you find anything." Nomi asked Akiyoshi. He was expecting a reply back but he instead he got one of Akiyoshi's famous looks. Nomi pouted. "What?"

Akiyoshi shrugged. "Nothing, I'll keep searching." The look didn't disappear.

"You clearly want to say something."

"No, I promise you I have nothing to say." Akiyoshi said calmly. Nomi sighed.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." Tendrils began forming from the air, enveloping Nomi. Slowly, he felt himself disconnect with the nomicon.

"Wait, there is one thing though." Akiyoshi said. Nomi swore he saw the smirk right through the fabric of Akiyoshi's mask. "I think I finally understand what your brother meant when he said the village girls would never have a chance with you." Before Nomi could speak, he was gone. With only the blush of his cheeks and the sound of Akiyoshi's laughter to follow him out.

* * *

"I see you've already met my apprentice." Akira spoke, placing tea and cookies in front of the three other occupants.

"Yes, he made quite the impression on us." Nomi deadpanned while gladly accepting the tea.

"From what I can assume by your tone, I apologize for whatever he did." Akira spoke, settling down with Nomi to her left and Shinobu to her right. Shinobu looked offended.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, foreigners do the same in *manga and *anime. Well, at least from what I've seen." Shinobu tried to defend himself. Akira smacked him in the head.

"Shut up, you should stop obsessing over that kind of stuff. It's a nice hobby to have but it shouldn't be taken so seriously." Akira reprimanded. Staring at the two bickering, Nomi had this strange sense of déjà vu. He's pretty sure he's had this conversation with Randy before.

Next to him, Nomi saw Randy's eyes light up. "You like anime? What are you reading or watching right now?" He asked eagerly while reaching for a cookie.

"Right now I just finished watching _Boku no Hero Academia_ and I've just started-" Shinobu was cut off by Akira.

"Enough. You can discuss this later, right now we have more important stuff to talk about."

Nomi nodded. "She's right. That stuff can wait." Both masters shared a look at their apprentices' distractive nature. A slight smile coming to their faces.

"Shinobu, tell us what you found out." Akira turned to him. Opening up his bag, he pulled out a small see-through plastic bag. Placing it on the table, he passed it over to Nomi and Randy.

Inside the bag was just a regular talisman. Or so it looked like. It looked very old. Its color darkening with age and its edges burnt, symbolizing that the talisman has served its purpose. "Well, it all started when we sensed this talisman go off. We didn't know what it was, so my master sent me to investigate. On the way there, I saw the newsfeed where someone was recording your fight with the Kitsune. By the time I got to the area where you fought, the Kitsune were gone. While there wasn't anyone there, I sensed a strong spiritual presence. Looking further I found this on one of the trees. So while I reported what I found, my master went looking for you guys, since, you know, there was blood on the ground, which meant that you probably needed help." Shinobu said gesturing to Randy' form.

"So, we were saved by a piece of paper?" Randy asked taking a bit of his cookie. Whatever flavor it was, it was pretty good.

"No, not exactly. How do I explain this?" Shinobu mumbled to himself before smiling. "Talismans are used for exorcising or imprisoning spirits, demons, and other supernatural creatures. They're made with the energy called Mana, which is the supernatural or spiritual force that resides within our souls." Shinobu pointed to his chest. He paused to make sure Randy understood. "When someone makes a talisman for whatever purpose, a small piece of their spiritual essence is transferred into the object. That's why when you go to psychics or certain stores, they give you charms that are for whatever you need help with." Shinobu explained.

Randy seemed to be understanding, so Shinobu continued. "The talisman that I found contained a very powerful spiritual essence." He finished off.

Nomi spoke up. "So you're saying, that whoever made this talisman was someone powerful?"

Akira answered instead. "Yes, from how you described what happened. It is safe to assume that. The question we have to ask, is where it came from."

"That's why I was gone so long. You see, the fact that this talisman was able to protect you from a supernatural creature as powerful as a Kitsune means that its creator was powerful. Right now, Japan hasn't had anyone that strong in over fifty years. So it's a complete mystery of where and who it came from." Shinobu explained.

"You see here?" Shinobu pointed to the marking on the talisman. In the Norisu estate Nomi had seen many talismans crafted by his sister. While he never used one himself, he could tell the marking on the one they were observing now were very strange. "As time goes by, the patterns on talismans have changed with the ages. I went through the whole network of magic and spiritual users and none knew anything about its' markings. The last person I spoke to about these markings was a professor that studies the design of talismans. He told me that there aren't even pictures or records that have this pattern. The professor had to take me to an underground archival system where there was only one drawing of a style similar to this one. He could only assume that it was from the same era, which happened to be over 1,000 years ago."

Nomi frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"So the person that saved us was really old and powerful?" Randy asked. He looked like he had gotten lost in the explanation.

"It's possible." Nomi answered. "Talismans can last hundreds of years if it was created by someone powerful. The talisman itself looks pretty old, but it's been preserved by the magic it had inside it so we can't really tell how old it is." Nomi answered looking thoughtfully.

"That's true, but the most unusual thing about it, was what it did." Akira spoke up. Nomi thought about what Akira had said. Thinking back, he didn't think it was unusual that the talisman stopped the Kitsune. _Wait._ It's for who it stopped them for that was strange.

"What's so unusual?" Randy asked.

"Talismans usually work right away, but it wasn't until you were about to die that it reacted." Nomi responded. He was very proud of the fact the he kept his voice steady when he recalled Randy's near brush with death.

"That and the fact that I've been to that park a couple of times and I've never sense energy like that before." Shinobu spoke.

"Not necessarily. The talisman could have been lying dormant for a while. If its primary purpose was protection, then it would only need to work if its user was in danger or its intended purpose had begun." Akira said. Both Nomi and Shinobu turned to look at Randy, clearly lost in thought. Apprehensively he stared at the both of them.

"Wait, do you guys think I did it?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"No, but we still don't know why it worked for you." Nomi responded with a sigh. Instead of answers they were getting more questions. At this rate they would never find out a possible solution to stop Akumu. They needed to come up with something fast.

Randy heard the frustration in Nomi's voice and felt a little useless that he couldn't give him more answers. He looked down at his bitter tea. The cup was still warm and it felt nice against his palm. With the lights on above them, he saw his reflection through the liquid. The conversation continued on about the talismans possible origins, but there was something bothering him. Thinking back to his dreams, he didn't see anything that related to a talisman. _Maybe the pattern meant something?_ He paused for a second to think further. It wasn't a bad idea to ask.

He held out his hand for the talisman, which was now being held by Akira. Nomi and Shinobu exchanging possible theories, but stopped to hear what Randy had to say. "Hey, can I see that for a minute." He asked politely. Once she passed it, Randy felt this weird feeling pass through his body. Held firmly in his hand he saw it begin to glow and everything around him began to fade to black.

* * *

 _"_ _Great, not again." Randy said a little fearful. Looking around, he found himself standing in the middle of a burning forest. The fire roaring and spreading with such ferocity that it terrified him. One second he was sitting with the others and now he was here. The flames rapidly coming closer. Looking around he found only one possible way to get out of the fire. Using his good hand, he tried to cover his nose and mouth from the smoke. His eyes were starting to burn and he could feel the heat getting worse. He took the only possible path and heard shouting coming from farther in the direction he was headed._

 _Following the sound, he heard someone getting closer, but he couldn't see who. The flames were too bright and the smoke left the area too suffocating._

 _"_ _Who's there?" He called out. Maneuvering his way around the flames, he almost got singed by embers that seemed to gravitate towards him. Jumping to the left, he cursed loudly. Looking at his hand, he saw it start to turn red. The pain becoming very real. "This is suppose to be a dream right? What the hell? It shouldn't hurt this bad in a dream." He spoke to himself. Taking another look around, his fear was starting to get worse. What was the purpose of him being in a burning forest? Finding an opening amongst the flames, he jumped out as fast as he could._

 _That didn't go so well._

 _Someone else had the same idea and they crashed into each other with a yelp. They both fell rather harshly to the ground. The person he crashed into was desperately gasping for air._

 _"_ _Mommy!" Randy jumped at the sound. Looking at who he crashed into, his mind was reeling at who the woman reminded him of. She was carrying a small child that looked no older than 5. The poor boy was looking at Randy as if he was going to kill him. There were tears in his eyes as his mother finally turned to look at Randy, and he gasped._

 _"_ _Michie?" He asked unsurely. She looked different this time. Instead of her snow white hair it was a light brown color, but still just as long. This time though, her hair wasn't in her face. Looking at him, he could clearly see her fearful and desperate red eyes that seemed to reflect the flames around them. She was covered in dirt and her feet were bare; bleeding from shallow cuts. Her usual Kimono was ripped and covered in dirt, much like the rest of her body. Three bells were strapped to her side. The strangest thing was that not one made a sound. Almost like they were broken. Randy's stomach twisted. The child held firmly and protectively in her arms matched her in appearance. They both looked horrible._

 _"_ _There's the witch!" Someone from behind them shouted, followed by more shouting from others. They didn't sound happy._

 _"_ _Mommy, they found us." The boy spoke before gasping through his tears._

 _Mother?_

 _Then that must mean, that's Michies' son. Randy thought on the idea, figuring it wasn't too unbelievable. They had the same hair and eyes after all. Michie desperately tried to get up. Noticing her struggle Randy helped her._

 _"_ _What's going on." He asked. She didn't reply, instead choosing to grab onto Randy's hand and pull him along._

 _"_ _We have to run! They're coming for us!" Her voice sounded so defeated. As they ran (more like jogged with Michies' slow pace and the difficulty, awkward way they were holding hands) the shouting from behind them was getting closer. The flames were licking their clothes around them, but that didn't seem to phase Michie in the slightest. Following her blindly, Randy felt more and more confused._

 _"_ _Why are we running? Who are those people?" He tried to ask without coughing. A seemingly impossible thing to do right now because of the smoke around them. He had no idea where Michie was taking him, but honestly, he was a little afraid of what might happened if they stopped._

 _"_ _The villagers want to kill us! They want to hurt us!" The little boy answered him. Randy could barely hear him with the fire crackling and the villagers shouting. This was complete chaos. Why would the villagers be after her?_

 _Wait._

 _Nomi said that her village was burned by the Sorcerer. Looking around, he wondered if this was the fire the journal spoke about._

 _He felt a jolt in his arm, and he pulled to avoid letting Michie fall. Luckily he was able to get Michie back on balance but she stumbled onto the ground again. Getting her upright, he realized that she was coughing a lot worse that he was. Her child had a cloth covering his mouth, but Michie had nothing to help her, and who knew who long she'd been running like this._

 _"_ _Mommy, are you okay." He son asked. She couldn't respond, and by now she was leaning heavily on Randy. Seeing her gasping made Randy feel horrible. Quickly, he untied the cloth he was using as a sling and passed it over to Michie's son._

 _"_ _Tie this over her mouth." He said, ignoring the sudden pain that coursed through his arm. The little boy complied while he threw her right hand over his shoulder. Supporting her weight on his bad shoulder, he was basically dragging them along. It was probably only a couple of minutes, but to him it felt like hours. It was just so hard to breathe in this smoke and it was too hot! It was getting harder to see too. My god, Randy never though it would ever become difficult to breathe and walk at the same time._

 _Dammit, this really sucks!_

 _"_ _They're going to kill us!" The boy sobbed, watching the villagers slowly get closer, their shouting getting more violent. The boy desperately looked to Randy, trying to find some sort of comfort from this horrible mess. Looking at him, Randy felt his heart drop. He could only imagine how terrified the boy was._

 _Against his exhaustion and pain, Randy gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you and your mom are going to be fine." He spoke confidently._

 _"_ _But they're getting closer." He looked back._

 _"_ _So, let them get closer. We'll just go farther." Randy replied determinedly. He hated to admit it, but he was getting tired. He looked down at Michie, who had been quiet this whole time._

 _"_ _How do you know we'll get away?" The boy asked hesitantly. Randy thought for a second, mentally debating what he was going to say._

 _It didn't matter._

 _"_ _I know because I'm The Ninja. It's my job to keep you safe." He replied with a smile. Though honestly, he didn't believe he was doing a very good job of that now. Things were not okay, but there was no need to tell the boy that. He was desperately clinging to his mothers' neck with shaking hands. Yeah, he didn't need to voice his doubts._

 _Luckily, the boys eyes lite up in hope and a bit of awe. "You're a ninja? Really?" He asked. Coughing Randy tried to look at ease._

 _"_ _Yup! I may not look it…but I'm definitely….a ninja." Randy rasped out. His limbs were killing him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. The boy looked skeptical but Randy hoped he believed him._

 _"_ _So we'll be okay?" The boy asked. There was a slight pause in Randy's step but he quickly started moving again. Those words, Randy was sure he heard them before._

 _There was no hesitation. "Yes." It didn't matter how hard this got, the look on the boy's face reminded him of someone. Someone who was desperately crying and worried for his own life and his mothers, just like the boy now. Someone who spoke those very same words and just wanted to be told that it will be okay; but he didn't get those words of comfort._

 _Randy wasn't going to make the same mistake. "Yup, we'll be just fine."_

 _"_ _He's right." Michie suddenly spoke up. Sounding much better than before. "We'll be okay." She spoke again. Hearing her voice made Randy feel a little better. Maybe it was because she was an actual adult, or maybe it was something else, but Randy felt calmer the more she spoke. "Wait, turn here." She gestured to her left. There was barely any fire in that direction, Randy felt relief flood him. Maybe there was a way out._

 _Following her directions, they made it into an opening that had yet to be touched by fire. The relief Randy felt when no hot air burned him was amazing. He felt Michie pull her arm away to hold her child firmly. She started walking and before Randy could help, she shook her head. She didn't go far though. Stopping by a tree, she kneeled down and pulled her sons arms from her neck._

 _"_ _Sweetie, the Ninja and I have to go now." She spoke sadly. The boy suddenly jumped and Randy had to stop himself from protesting as well. That was a weird feeling._

 _"_ _No! What about me?" The boy asked. Michie placed her hands on his shoulders._

 _"_ _You have to hide here. We have to go so that the villagers can't find you." Her voice was cracking and Randy felt horrible. If only he had the mask! Dammit, if only he could do something!_

 _"_ _Why can't we hide together?" Her son asked on the verge of a complete breakdown._

 _Michie shook her head. "I can't. I have to lead them away from you. Not just the villagers, but from the *Akuma too. That's why you have to stay here and hide inside this tree." Her son looked behind him where a small opening was visible. It was small, but the boy might fit through._

 _"_ _No! I don't want you to leave me." He wrapped his arms around her torso. "What's going to happen to you?" He sobbed._

 _Michie just patted his head and smiled. "Don't worry about me. You heard the Ninja, he said he'll keep me safe. That's why you have to hide, so we can lead everything away from you. So please Sora, hide." She desperately asked. By now her hands were shaking._

 _Randy's gut twisted. Not even sure if it was possible to protect Sora's mother. He was sure Michie knew she was never coming back, but for the sake of her son, she had to lie. At this point Randy felt disconnected with them. Almost like he wasn't really there anymore; that he was just watching the scene unfold._

 _"_ _Do you promise you'll come back?" Sora asked._

 _"_ _I promise." Michie spoke, "but if I don't, I want you to wait till sunrise and head towards the village south from here. You remember which way is south right?" Michie asked. Her son nodded. "Good, now quickly, get inside." Obeying his mother Randy watched as both of them hugged each other, probably for the last time. Neither wanting to let go, but having no choice but to._

 _"_ _I love you Mother." Sora spoke one last time, holding on to his mothers hand._

 _Squeezing back, Michie smiled. "I love you too, sweetie." Letting go she stood up. Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a piece of paper and placed it onto the tree._

 _It was a talisman._

 _The same one that Shinobu found in the forest._

 _"_ _So Michie_ _ **did**_ _place it in the forest. Then that means that I'm…." Randy slowly put the pieces together on where he was. Did he seriously go back in time?_

 _"_ _That was the last time I saw my son." Michie spoke to him. Suddenly the scenery changed. The burning night was replaced with the same white empty space where he spoke to her last time. "No, that was the last time I saw him when I was alive." She corrected herself. Along with the scenery, her appearance changed back to its white and ghostly form. She didn't face Randy, instead choosing to rest her forehead on the tree._

 _"_ _Did he…die?" Randy asked. His voice was soft and fearful. He really hoped the boy had survived._

 _Michie sank to the ground. "No, he lived."_

 _There was silence._

 _"_ _He lived but you didn't." Randy stated._

 _Michie sat up straight. "Yes. The villagers caught me and then…" She stopped talking. She must have been scared. To recall your death to a stranger must have been hard for her. He was sure she didn't want to relive that, but why show him?_

 _Coming closer Randy sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder in support. "And then what?"_

 _"_ _I don't remember. The rest and most important parts of my memories are scattered inside two of my bells. The last one contains my soul. I'm just a memory she lost. A fragment of the last remaining thing she owned that still exist not counting my bells. When you touched the talisman, I was able to communicate with you outside of the dream world. I wanted to show you that I was just like you. I was human once too." She spoke. "I've desperately tried to warn you."_

 _"_ _Warn us about Akumu, right?" Randy asked, seating himself crossed legged next to her._

 _"_ _Yes. For the longest time, I've watched Akumu's prison grow weaker and weaker by the day." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was afraid that no one would be able to hear me. That everyone would suffer at his hands when he awoke. That there would be nothing." She finally turned to Randy, a smile coming to her face. "Then you came and I knew that if anyone could stop Akumu, it was you."_

 _"_ _Why do you think that?" He asked unsurely._

 _"_ _Your first night here." She explained. "I sensed great power from you." She placed a hand over his chest where his heart was. His heart beat increased with the sudden contact, but he didn't flinch away. She wasn't cold like what he expected a ghost to feel like. It was more like a warm heat that relaxed him. "Even though you've experienced great sadness, your heart is still pure. The purer the heart, the stronger my bells will become when you use them to stop Akumu." She explained, unlatching the three bells from her side and holding them gently on her lap. They were small, but still bigger than most bells. They were a golden brown with red and white rope at the top that connected all three. She gently shook them and suddenly a soft but loud sound traveled across the area. Randy had to admit, the sound was soothing. All the tension in his body disappeared and he was very tempted to close his eyes as she created the same sound again._

 _When it stopped, Randy actually felt a lot better. "With these, you can stop Akumu. This time, you can destroy him for good." Michie said._

 _Shaking his head he frowned. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to explain this again. How am I suppose to use your bells to stop a very mean and dangerous demon.? Not to mention he has two really strong butt-kicking Kitsune that I'm pretty sure want me dead. Thanks for the save by the way, but yeah. I'm not so sure about those bells…..or me for that matter." He admitted. He was The Ninja, a protector, and while he told Nomi that they would win, in all honesty he wasn't sure he could do it. It was just getting to be too much for him and he had to admit, he was scared._

 _Really scared. If he lost then what he saw that first night in Japan was going to become a reality. He tried to wrap his arms around himself. Right now he felt terrified, and he hated that. If he blew this chance to save the world, then that's it. There's no escaping and trying again next time._

 _Michie just smiled. "My talisman was created to protect my child, who was pure of heart. The fact that it worked for you means that there is hope. I have faith in you Ninja." She looked up at the tree. Its Sakura petals flowing down around them. "Once you find my bells, all will be clear. That, I promise you."_

 _Randy wanted to protest more, but he couldn't. Everything was fading away and all he could see was black. He blinked one more time and found himself back in the room with Nomi and the others._

X

X

X

 **Hope you enjoyed! I imagine that Nomi's older sister was a Taoist, is that weird?**

 **Westerners Kiss- It's the idea that when westerners greet each other, its a kiss on the lips. (Its not real, and I doubt any Japanese people do this.) I've actually seen this gag in a lot of manga and anime and I just wanted to do a scene like that too for fun. So I hope no one takes any offense it.**

 **Anime- (this definition varies to many, but this is what I believe.) Anime is 2D animated shows that come from Japan. The art style can give the impression to people that don't know what it is, to assume that its cartoons(I don't like to call it that) and only for children, but anime has shows that appeal to all different ages that range from children to adults. (In the words of Dean Winchester, "Its an art form!")**

 **Manga- Japanese term for graphic novels and comic books. Its read from right to left instead of left to right like most American comics. Like anime, it appeals to all different ages that range from children to adults.**


	8. Chapter 8: Uncertainty

**Hello! It's been such a long time! I apologize for the extremely long wait. My anxiety had gotten worse to the point where doing anything, even drawing, was too much, not to mention school took its toll on me, but I'm back! For those of you patiently waiting, thank you very much!**

 **Rating: T (Blood/ or gore and minor swearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. All characters used belong to their respective companies and owners. HumanNomi belongs to the awesome artist NotNights on Deviantart. The Norisu nine belong to the equally awesome Chihuahua rocks here on Fanfiction. Go check them out, they inspired me to write this one! Once again I own nothing except the OC's that are used.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Ch. 8: Uncertainty

"Randy!" He heard Nomi call his name. Snapping back to reality, he saw that everyone was looking at him. Looking down, he noticed his hand was shaking, tightly gripping the talisman. "Are you okay?" Nomi asked again.

Randy paused for a second, trying to figure out what happened. He had been in another dream or hallucination or vision, (whatever it was) and he saw Michie. They were in a forest and she met her son. Randy felt his stomach drop.

She didn't make it out of there alive.

He remembered what she told him.

"Randy are you alright?" Akira asked him more forcefully.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He responded. He saw them visible relax.

"You sure? You were gone for like a minute." Shinobu asked.

"I saw something." Randy stated in a frown.

"Saw what?" Nomi asked.

Randy felt himself starting to freak out again, but willed himself to stay calm. He didn't know how he was doing it, but it looked like he was able to communicate with Michie's spirit.(Did that make him a psychic or something?) He turned to Nomi. "Do you remember in the nomicon when I told you I knew the girl in the drawing." Nomi nodded. "Well, I think that this is her talisman. No, I'm pretty sure it's hers." He corrected himself.

"You mean the picture of Izawa? You're saying that this is hers?" Nomi pointed to the talisman. Randy nodded.

"Izawa? Izawa Michie?" Akira asked curiously.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Randy asked hopefully. Maybe they had some answers. Akira and Shinobu shared a look as if they were reluctant to share anything just yet. Akira pulled out a book and flipped through its pages. She stopped towards the end and turned to show Randy and Nomi.

"Is this the woman you're talking about?" Akira asked. There, plain as day on the page was the same drawing of Michie that Nomi had.

"Yeah that's the one from Nomi's journal and my dreams. She's a lot paler though when I saw her but that's definitely her." Randy said, happy they were finally getting somewhere. Akira frowned.

"What do you know about her?" Akira asked. Randy frowned. Akira didn't seem happy to find out that this Michie person was involved in all of this.

"My father had a journal entry on who she was. It stated that she was a white Sorceress who was killed along with her whole village by the Sorcerer and his Lover. That's all the information I have on her." Nomi turned to Randy. "You said she was speaking to you so you might know more."

"He's right, you're the one speaking to her. So what has she said?" Shinobu asked.

"Please don't leave out any details either. Be as descriptive as possible." Akira piped up, taking the book back and flipping through it.

"I take it she's important then." Nomi eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but I'm sure Randy has probably figured that out already."

Randy stared back at his tea. It was much easier than staring back at the three people waiting for him to answer. "It started the first night here, I was floating in a lake with glowing balls of light surrounding me. All of a sudden I heard her voice….." from then on, Randy proceed to tell them everything. From that first dream to the burning forest in Michie memories. Everything she's told him, he repeated it back to them. Nomi was surprised to learn that he was in the first dream. That part left Randy embarrassed. Still he left some things out. Like Nomi being killed and what happened after he had met Michie the second time. Other than that he told them everything. "…that's really all I know. From what I saw, there were three bells that we needed to find. With them, she said we could stop Akumu."

"I'm not so sure you can" Akira commented. Her face suddenly looking more old a weary than Randy had seen her before.

He frowned. "She said…" Randy didn't get to finish.

"I know what she told you, but trusting her might not be such a good idea." Akira said.

"What why?" Randy asked. So far Michie hadn't done anything to convince him that she was evil. They had an idea on how to stop Akumu so why couldn't they take it.

"I want to believe you, but I'm not so sure." Akira flipped the page on her book and passed it to Nomi and Randy. Both of them looked down at the words on the page. "That book is a copy of what was recorded when Akumu attacked. As you can see it tells a different story." The further Randy read the page, the more confused he got. _This couldn't be right!_

"In this books version, after the Sorcerer and Sorceress arrived, Michie tried to defeat them and failed. Because of this, the villages that suffered causalities blamed her and she was forced to retreat deep in the woods. Eventually the Sorcerer offered a deal to her village. He promised to spare their lives if they killed Michie and brought him her bells." Akira repeated. Nomi turned to the next page in the book and a picture of three bells, exactly like the ones Michie had shown him, staring back at him.

"As you said. The villagers agreed to this and went after her. Michie, so distraught over the idea that the people she had protected would betray her like this, made a contract with a demon. In exchange for her body, he would kill all those that wronged her. This demon as you know, was Akumu." Akira sighed. "For years Akumu wreaked havoc on Japan using the power of Michies' three bells that had been tainted with darkness. It wasn't until a great ninja managed to take back the bells and restore their holy nature. His power, combined with that of the bells, was able to seal Akumu away in his prison, but before Akumu was sealed, he tried to take the bells. In the end, he only managed to grab one and it's been sealed with him ever since."

"What happened to the others?" Nomi asked. Nomi had since, stopped reading, leaving Randy to take the book. The more he turned the pages the more images he saw of a cruel looking woman he knew as Michie. The images of her hanging Nomi by the neck in his dream were starting to make sense, but he didn't want to believe it. This just wasn't right!

"One was recently discovered and placed in Nara National Museum. The other, I'm afraid, is still missing." Akira said. At this, Randy perched up.

"Did you say Nara National Museum?" Akira nodded. "That's one of the places we're supposed to visit!" Randy replied. Coming to another realization, he face-palmed. "Ah, I'm such a shoob!"

"What's wrong?" Nomi asked noticing Randys' frustration.

"We weren't originally supposed to go there, but McFist was the one that insisted on that Museum." Randy recalled the day in class where they were viewing the schedule for the trip about a week before they left. His teacher had commented on how McFist had such good taste when he picked that museum himself.

"McFist doesn't act unless it's on the orders of the Sorcerer. Do you really think the Sorcerer would be involved?" Nomi asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Shinobu commented, head resting on his open palms. "The bells were the only things that managed to seal Akumu away, so it's safe to assume that they're the only things that can free him too. Considering that these bells are so powerful, I'm sure they can manage to break whatever seal you have placed on the Sorcerer as well. He could be working with Akumu. That might explain why those Kitsune knew that you were the ninja even though they had never seen you before and how they knew about the nomicon and the ninja mask." He finished off, reaching for the cookies long forgotten by the others.

"He might be right, but McFist still doesn't know who the ninja is…..I think." Randy tried to think carefully on this. From past experience he knew jumping to conclusions usually didn't end well for him. "Why else would McFist plan a trip to JAPAN of all places!? The man has never cared about anyone but himself, so I'm pretty sure he didn't plan this out of the kindness of his heart. Not to mention the museum, which holds a very powerful bell, which we happen to be going to because of him. That can't be a coincidence. Unless they're here for something else that we just haven't figured out, I think they might be after those bells too." Well, he did try. (He'll work on the whole 'jumping to conclusions thing after they save the world.)

"It's possible, but that isn't the Sorcerers style." Nomi thought back to everything about the Sorcerer. He stood for world domination, not apocalyptic destruction. Why would he team up with someone that wants to destroy the world instead of control it. Unless he planned to betray Akumu. Just thinking about that fight made Nomi shiver. Two powerful monsters fighting each other until one is dead was bound to cause a lot of casualties. There's no way the Sorcerer would risk it. "The Sorcerer would never team up with someone that could threaten his goal of conquering the world. The complete annihilation of the human race would definitely put a damper on his chance to enslave us."

"All possibilities, but for now, that's not what we should be focusing on. Right now we know the location of one of the bells. Akumus' prison is unknown to us, so that bell is out of the question, and the other we can't seem to find." Akira said.

"What about the Gateway?" Nomi asked. For a second, Randy was unsure of what he meant, but then he remembered the original prophecy the nomicon had given him. "Beware the Dark Spirit, but seek the Gateway. It was a warning my father had written about in his journal. The Dark Spirit must be Akumu, but I don't understand what the gateway might be."

"It could mean to find Michie." Shinobu commented. "The meaning of the name Michie stands for gateway. So to seek the gateway means to find Michie. I don't think that's right though, because Akumu IS Michie so that's a confusing prophecy." He took a bite out of his cookie, completely relaxed.

"Michie can't be Akumu! She's been warning me about him this whole time!" Randy defended.

"Right now, the prison is weak so it is possible for Akumu to try and communicate with you. He could be manipulating you into finding the bells for him. From then on, his Kitsunes could take care of the rest." Akira added.

"What no! She wouldn't do that?" Randy defended.

"You barley know her." Akira bit back. "When a demon possesses someone, they're soul either become trapped inside or completely destroyed. Michie's soul is no longer here, only Akumu remains. Either way, she willingly gave up her soul to exact revenge, so forgive me if I doubt the sincerity of the spirit that speaks to you." Akira emphasized every word.

She gave him that look, just begging him to challenge her and Randy wasn't one to disappoint. "You don't know if that's true or not! Nomi's journal had a different story when it came to her! What makes you think your version's right?" He glared at her. He was getting really upset, but honestly, he didn't know why. He hated to admit she was right, but he barely knew Michie. Akira could be telling the truth for all he knew. It was possible, but there was just this feeling that told Randy that something wasn't right with the accusation.

If it was possible, Akira seemed to sit up straighter. Out of the corner of his eyes, Randy could see Shinobu look away from them, probably sensing his master was getting mad. "If you don't believe me, please continue looking in that book. You'll find copies of letters written at the time when Akumu terrorized villages. Each one talks about a young woman that used three bells to destroy anything that stood in her way. So please, tell me again how I could be wrong."

Randy looked down, flipping the pages one by one skimming the contents. She was right, dammit! The more he looked through the pages the sicker he got when he saw the descriptions. The memory of his first dream came back. Nomi's death and complete destruction was all he saw. Was he really talking to Akumu this whole time?

No. It wasn't Akumu. He didn't have any proof to back it up, but he just knew it wasn't him! "We don't know her full story. She might be Akumu in disguise or it could really be a fragment of Michie's soul. Either way, we'll proceed with caution." Nomi tried to remedy the situation. It seemed to work as both Michie and Randy were no longer so tense. "Right now, we know that one of the bells will be displayed at the museum so we will focus on retrieving that one first."

"Yes, you are right. With the threat of Akumu getting closer you will need all of the help you can get. While I can no longer fight in my old age, Shinobu is more than ready for this task. Which is why the both of us will gladly help in any way we can."

Nomi smiled somberly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you've already done enough for us. You don't need to risk your lives further than necessary. Please, let us handle this."

"Come now, who do you think we are?" Akira frowned. "One of you is injured and the other no match for two Kitsune alone. Think carefully on your words Nomi, alone the two of you won't be able to stop Akumu."

"Yeah, right now you guys aren't exactly in top shape, so quit being stubborn and let us help." Shinobu said through a mouthful of cookies.

Nomi opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, unsure of what to say. In a way, Randy could understand how Nomi was feeling. This was their problem so they had to fix it themselves. There was no reason to bring anyone else into the fight if they didn't need to, but they needed help. As much as it pained Randy to admit it, they couldn't do this alone.

"They're right you know," Nomi frowned at him, "Right now, I'm probably not going to be able to hold my own so well and you against the both of those sisters probably isn't going to end any better the second time around." Before Nomi could retort back, Randy continued. "I know it's our job to protect people so they don't get hurt, but if we do this alone, we might not be able to protect anyone. So, I know you're against it, but I think we should let them help us." Randy finished.

Nomi's face steeled but they didn't look away from each other, finally Nomi sighed. "You're right, alone we can't do this, but" he turned to Akira and Shinobu, "with your help, we might be able to stop Akumu. That is, if you're still willing to risk your life."

The others smiled. "Of course we are ready."

"Yeah, Akira's been training me since I was able to walk, I'm more than ready to help the ninja out." Shinobu winked to Randy, which earned him a small laugh in return. He didn't know why, but Nomi was starting to regret asking for their help already. He would have to make a mental note to watch Shinobu and Randy closely when they interact.

Unbeknownst to Nomi's inner regrets, Randy went back to the task at hand. "Alright, so how exactly are we going to do this?"

"Yeah, about that, how exactly are you two planning on getting the bell again?" Shinobu asked. Now that Randy was thinking about it carefully, there was really only one option. The only way they would get the bell was through stealing it. It's not like they could just ask for it, if anything seeing two teenagers dressed as ninjas asking to borrow an ancient bell for a few days would likely end up with them surrounded by a hoard of police officers trying to arrest them. "It's not like you can ask to borrow it, so the only option left would be to steal it, am I right?" Shinobu smirked. "Please tell me you guys'll steal it! If that's the case, I definitely want in on the operation!"

His statement earned him a smack over the head by Akira.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such an idiot! This is serious so stop acting like a child!"

While the two bickered, Randy looked to Nomi, "Are we really gonna steal from one of the largest museums in Japan?" Nomi looked embarrassed before answering.

"Technically, if all goes well, we'll be able to return it before we leave, but it does look like we'll have to borrow it for a little while."

"You mean steal? Not very ninja like if you ask me." Randy teased, earlier tension seemingly gone.

"Borrow. We're borrowing it." Nomi defended with a slight glare.

"Call it like it is,, oh honorable ninja. We're stealing the thing." Shinobu piped up, having been paying attention to their conversation. Randy laughed at Nomi's affronted face.

"For the last time we are not stealing the bell!"

XX

"So you're stealing the bell?" Howard asked over the phone.

"Pretty much," Randy replied back," but don't let Nomi hear you say that, he'll get really offended." He whispered.

After the meeting, it was agreed that the night after Howard and Randy's school had visited, they would make their move in taking the bell. If everything went according to plan, they would be in and out in no time. Immediately after dinner, everyone had scattered. Akira went to call someone about fixing the kitchen she almost burned down(again, from what Shinobu said) Shinobu heading off to rest and Randy and Nomi were once again left alone. They figured they talked enough for today and were getting ready for bed. It was already late. Currently Nomi was setting up the spare futons for the both of them since he was still currently useless, so Randy was sitting by the door preferring to watch. Turning away from the room, and facing the hall, he noticed that it was dead silent. Considering the time he wasn't surprised. Most of the children had probably been sent to bed and currently asleep.

"So anything new happen since this morning?" Randy asked. From what Howard was telling him, things were fine over on his side. His double acting the part convincingly enough, that no one seemed to think anything of it.

"Nah, we just toured the ruins and went out to eat. We're relaxing back at the hotel right now." Howard replied.

"Nothing strange happened?" Randy asked.

"Nope."

Randy sighed. "So when are you coming back? Right after you steal the bells?" Howard asked.

"Pretty much. If everything goes well, we'll be back early morning the day after." It was decided that the three of them would infiltrate the museum late into the night. Randy would keep a lookout, since he was currently injured, while Shinobu and Nomi would retrieve the bell. Afterwards they would head back to the hotel and meet up with Howard and the group. Seemed like a simple enough plan.

"Good because we're heading to Tokyo the day after tomorrow so don't be late."

"Yeah I know." Randy replied. They talked some more about Howard's day with very few interruptions on Howards side. For a while it was relaxing but then today's events came back into Randy's mind. Looking up he saw that Nomi was now finished and was beginning to polish his sword. _When did he pull those out?_ Quietly getting up, he stepped out into the hallway. Frowning slightly he stared at the floor. "Hey, Howard?"

His timid voice made Howard pause in whatever he was saying. "Yeah?"

Randy stayed quiet for a second, not sure if it was stupid to say anything that was really bothering him.

Howard seemed to sense this and sighed. "Look Cunningham, you know you can trust me right?"

Randy didn't hesitate. "Of course I know."

"Good, then tell me what's wrong you shoob." Howard replied with fondness, but was quickly replaced with a teasing tone. "Besides if you don't spill, I know it'll bother you until you finally blow, which usually leads to even bigger problems that I have to help you clean up." Randy chuckled.

"Well, do you think that the spirit I've been talking to really is Akumu?" He heard Howard pause on the other end. Before he could speak, Randy continued. "I know that everyone else thinks that she's this evil person, but I don't think that's right." They weren't there with her in the fire, when he saw her say goodbye. They didn't see her when she talked to him, how sad she was and how happy she was to see him. "Howard, in my dream or vision, whatever it was, I was there with her. She wasn't this evil person that Akira's been telling me, she was different…..she was kinder." Randy just couldn't see it. He couldn't picture Michie willingly making a contract with Akumu to kill. Randy didn't believe she would give up her body just to get revenge, when she had a child waiting for her. A child that never saw her again. A child that she loved.

No, there's no way she was evil. There's no way he had been talking with anyone but her. Her kind smile and warm touch came to Randy's mind, the warm image quickly shattered, into the horrible dream where Akumu stood among the burning ground, wearing Michie's face, smiling cruelly with Nomi in his clutches. Randy's stomach dropped and a sense of dread overcame him.

What if he was wrong? It isn't like he hasn't been wrong before. There's still a small part of himself that thinks that they might be right. That all this time, he was being played by a demon pretending to be a long since dead woman. A demon that's trying to manipulate him into doing his dirty work for him. If that was the case, was it really such a good idea to go after the bell in Nara then? Wouldn't Randy just be playing into his hand?

"Am I really talking to Michie or some demon?"

Howard was silent on the other end. Just when Randy thought that he had scared him off, Howard responded. "Look Cunningham, if you're right then it works in your favor. You're not that bad at judging peoples character when you're actually thinking with your head. If you think it's not a trick, then trust your gut on this." Hearing Howards words, he felt slightly better about his choice. "Besides, the worst that happens is that you might end up freeing a demon that could potentially destroy the world. On the Brightside, he might take out the sorcerer for you." Never mind, Howard wasn't helping, Randy deadpanned.

"Gee, thanks Howards, did I ever tell you that you suck at comforting people?"

"Dude, you are way worse at comforting people than I am," Howard laughed, "but yeah, I am pretty bad at this." For a while it was silent and just when Randy was about to call it a night, Howards spoke up. "Seriously though, use your head, but trust your gut. Your usually right when figuring out if someone is genuinely bad or not. Just don't let the world come to an end because we have summer plans that I am not letting go to waste!"

Despite himself Randy chuckled. Don't let the world be destroyed. He can manage that. Hopefully. "Yeah, again, thanks Howard."

"Anytime man, now I'm going to bed because there's literarily nothing good to watch on TV and Bucky is giving me the stink eye, so I'll see you when this is all done." Saying their goodbyes Randy and Howard hung up. Despite the talk Randy frowned sadly. After the talk he felt better, that was for sure, but there was still a small feeling of fear that was just getting worse. They had more questions than answers. Depending on what happens at the museum this could end really badly or work in there favor. This wasn't just Norisville Randy had to save, it was the world. If he made one mistake it could end up costing him everything he loved. Not to mention the fact that currently even with Akira's help, he was still in no condition to fight. They were at a complete disadvantage.

The more Randy thought about this the more his calm mood faded further until he was on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. He closed his eyes and tried to think positive.

He could do this. He wasn't alone. There were others willing to help. He had to stay calm.

 _Stay calm, relax, stay calm….Arrggh! This isn't working!_

Randy gave a frustrated sound before burying his face in his knees. An active mind never lets you forget the stuff you want to forget. He's not sure if he had stayed there long, but a small weight was added to his side. Jumping slightly he looked to see little Kazumi leaning on him sitting quietly. Randy was so surprised he had forgotten to say anything so the both ended up in silence for a few seconds.

Before Randy could speak, a lollipop was thrust in his face with Kazumi's blank face staring up at him. Randy blinked before he finally understood what she was doing. Smiling he took the lollipop and popped it into his mouth. It was orange flavor.

"Thank you Kazumi!" Kazumi simply tilted her head downward. Not knowing what came over him, Randy couldn't help but gently place his hand on her head. At first she slightly flinched but quickly relaxed. Pulling away he sat there quietly enjoying his lollipop. Kazumi resumed her position at his side and despite it being late, made no move to leave him. It was weird, despite the obvious problems that were eating away at him he felt calm in the presence of another person. It kept him grounded in a way.

Eventually, as calm as it was, he did want to know why Kazumi was up so late. "Hey, Kazumi?" She looked up at him. "Why aren't you in bed?" She didn't answer and simply stared at him. Randy smiled unsurely. "Did you need something?" He tried asking again. This time she shook her head but refused to speak. Even more unsure, he was about to call Nomi when she suddenly stood up. At her full height, she was now the same size as Randy. He noticed she took great care in the doll in her hands before turning her attention back to Randy. Slowly she lifted her hand and pated his head in a comforting jester, just as he had done to her moments ago. A light suddenly went off in Randy's head.

She was trying to comfort him. With her mission complete she nodded on last time before heading off to bed. Watching her go, Randy called out.

"Kazumi?" She stopped and turned around. Feeling a little better, Randy smiled warmly at her. "Thank you again." Randy didn't expect her to reply back, but he was surprised by what she did next. Carefully she gave him a small smile and a small noise of conformation before running off to bed, leaving Randy a little happy that he finally got a reaction out of her, and a pleasant one at that.

Heading back into the room, he shut the door behind him and approached his bed. The lights had been turned off with a lamp by the edge of the futon. Nomi was lying in bed reading a book by the light.

"Whatcha reading?"

Looking up Nomi replied, "It's a fantasy book that Itomi had given me. It's been years since I've read anything new for pleasure, so I'd figure I'd give it a try."

Getting into the futon next to him, Randy hadn't realized how tired he was. Today's exhaustion coupled with his injuries and panic attack, it's no wonder he was on the verge of passing out. Yawning, he turned to Nomi. "Is it any good?"

Nomi humped and flipped the page. "Truthfully it's not bad, I think I might be able to finish it by morning." This got Randy's attention.

"By morning? Aren't you going to bed?"

Nomi paused, before looking at Randy. "No, since I'm immortal I don't really need to sleep or eat. Those are just things for pleasure at this point. They're not necessary like it is for you."

This got Randy's attention. The severe sleep fatigue he had was slowly fading as he sat up in shock. "Seriously? I could have sworn you needed to eat with the way you completely devoured that sushi today." Randy chuckled. When dinner had arrived Randy had been surprised by how much Nomi had eaten. Thinking that it was because he had starved himself in the nomicon Randy felt bad and hadn't teased him about it.

Nomi laughed nervously. "Yes well, I technically don't need to eat, but if I smell or taste food, the urge to eat shows up, but that's all it is. A feeling. Whether I choose to indulge in it is a different story that usually ends in me losing a bit of my self-control, sadly."

Randy hmmed, "But still, you should try to sleep. I don't know about you but sleep is pretty awesome to me. When was the last time you actually slept?"

Thinking back, Nomi tried to remember the last time he had left the nomicon and slept, but he just couldn't. Nothing came to mind until he slowly realized that since becoming the nomicon, he actually hadn't tried to sleep at all. Slowly that thought set him in panic mode. He couldn't even remember what sleeping felt like. How does someone forget the feeling of sleeping? Was he that far gone that even the most basic human instincts were leaving him? Before he could ponder on his thoughts any longer, Randy spoke up.

"Nomi, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Nomi stared at him blankly until the words registered in his mind.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking." He looked away. "I don't think I've actually slept since becoming the nomicon." Saying it out loud it sounded even more pathetic to his situation. "It isn't as though I need it so it doesn't matter." Nomi repeated trying to save face.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Randy still staring before he replied enthusiastically. "Well, tonight you're going to give it a try!" Nomi stared at him in disbelief.

"That's not necessary."

"Yes it totally is! You have forgotten one of the best things in life and I am now making it my job to remind you of how awesome it is, so" taking Nomi's book, he ignored his protest and placed it on his side of the two futons. Turning back he flicked the lights off, surrounding them in darkness, "You are going to lie down, put your head on this soft pillow and close your eyes. You'll eventually drift off and trust me, once your out, you won't want to wake up, and I mean that in a good way." Randy said, laying down on his own futon.

Nomi sighed exasperatly. "I don't see the point in this." Suddenly he felt a hand on his head. Realizing it was Randy's and not an enemy's was the only thing that stopped him from grabbing it and twisting it back, rather painfully towards its host. With nothing stopping him, Randy brought Nomi's head down to smack on the pillow, effectively shushing his protest.

"Silence. It's sleep time. Trust me, you'll love it." He said yawing. He kept his hand on Nomi's head and closed his own eyes to sleep. It didn't take long for Randy to fall asleep. He was still healing and the day was busy for him, so it only made sense for him to be out like a light. Turning his head towards Randy, he was peacefully unaware of the problems surrounding them. He sighed.

Reading a book wasn't necessarily the real reason he wanted to forgo sleep. With Randy's nightmare and visions that he keeps having, Nomi wanted to observe him in case something went wrong, or something happened. His nightmare could have most definitely been caused by the Kitsune, like Akira had said, but that doesn't explain Randy's sudden ability to see visions of the past or possible future, let alone communicate with the dead. That's not even mentioning his ability to understand Japanese writing or language when Nomi knew for a fact he could barely even pass his own English class.

Something strange was going on here and Nomi hated not knowing what. Sleep wasn't important right now. Yet despite this, he found a strange feeling of comfort set in. A feeling that he vaguely remembers when he was human. The comfort of a soft bed after a hard days work of training with his siblings. A feeling he was worried he had forgotten. He didn't want to forget it. A dull ache settled in his chest. Without thinking he closed his eyes, and a sense of fatigue overcame him. A tiredness that he hadn't recalled feeling for a very long time and despite himself Nomi wanted to give in to it. To remind himself of something he once had when he was human. When he wasn't a failure. Eventually these feelings won out and slowly, Nomi began to drift off. A content feeling for something he unknowingly wished for again set in before finally, he was out.

 **X**

 **X**

 **IMPORTANT: Just to be clear, I plan to finish this story. It may take me awhile to update (Hopefully not as long as this time) but I will finish this story. If at anytime I choose to abandon it, I will let you guys know, so you're not left wondering if I'll ever update.**

 **Now that that's settled, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
